


Long Way from Home

by Alez



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alez/pseuds/Alez
Summary: 双子短篇集





	1. 表示赞美是对食物的基本尊重w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隆撒

食物（撒加）：？？？  
加隆回来的时间比他曾预料的要早一些。  
此时正是午时，天空晴朗阳光明媚。加隆走近度假别墅时不由自主的放轻了脚步，耳朵开始敏感的捕捉着从房子里传来的声响，鼻子也机警的试图挖掘任何不妥的气味……谢天谢地，一切都和他清晨离开时的样子差不多。加隆松了一口气。撒加可能还没起床吧？他心想着，轻手轻脚的开门进去。  
如他所料，客厅和厨房都是安安静静的，加隆将特意采购回来的食材放入冰箱冷藏。冰箱里的各色瓜果蔬菜也都安安稳稳的摆放在原位，只少了一瓶水。加隆挠了挠脸颊，不由自主微笑起来。也对，就算昨夜玩的再疯，睡上整整一个上午也已经是极限了。再怎么说，也是位于世界顶点的战士，不管是体力还是恢复力，都非常优秀。  
这么想着，加隆上了楼。  
大概是因为这栋别墅是绝不会有外人擅自闯入，所以房客之一难得懒散了一回，睡饱之后半梦半醒的拿了水回来，连门都没合好就直接扑回了床上。这倒是便宜了加隆。卧室里的一切他都可以从大敞的门前一览无余，尤其是那张大床上的修长人影，完全吸引住了他的注意力。  
和往日里穿着打扮一丝不苟、连表情姿势都被规矩和礼仪紧紧束缚着的模样完全不同，度假中的哥哥明显放纵了自己，时钟已经敲过了十二点，他还是慵懒的斜斜的趴在床上，下巴顶在枕头上，专注的盯着键盘，修长的十指灵活的在便携电脑的键盘上敲敲打打，传出一阵富有节奏感的细小敲击音。  
还沾着一点沐浴后的湿润水汽的湛蓝色的微卷长发，随意的被主人披散在身后，但又由于重力，最后只能乖乖的顺着肩头和背脊滑落到一旁。印着暗红色吻痕的白皙脖颈在散乱的长发下若隐若现，加隆不由自主的想起昨夜手掌托住那个脆弱部位的触觉，哥哥急促的心跳就在他的掌心里。艳丽的吻痕并不止停留在一个地方，它们顺着脊椎优美的弧度一直往下，来到腰间。只可惜那里更好的风景被一条随意缠在对方身上的深色被单给打断了，加隆心里泛起略微的不满，但很快，他就又开始欣赏起这一切。  
这家伙下面一定什么都没穿，加隆不知何时变得越发贪婪的目光逡巡过被深色长单勾勒出的诱人腰线，而后是挺翘紧实的臀部的曲线，他不用猜就知道这肯定是真相，尽管那条单子尽职尽责的缠到了大腿根，只给他留下一片引人遐想的阴影。  
“站在门口做什么？你不要进来吗？”  
早就察觉到加隆回来的撒加开口说，但他等了好久也不见加隆回答，这才停下打字，支起上半身歪头去看对方。他不知道自己在加隆的眼里是什么样的，所以不管是动作还是表情都没有丝毫的收敛。  
午后灿烂明媚的日光穿过半拉起来的百叶窗投入进卧室，铺在床铺和撒加的身上。长条形的金色的阳光和浅色的阴影如同游鱼一样的哥哥直起来的白皙的背脊上游动，一瞬间印在加隆眼里的画面就变得活色生香。更何况为了能更好的看清楚加隆，撒加歪过头的同时，将落在脸庞的碎发随手拢到了耳后，无意识的露出一个温柔的微笑。金色的阳光如精灵一样落在对方纤长浓密的睫毛上，调皮的跳跃着。被那双盛了一整片深蓝海洋的美丽眼睛全神贯注的注视着，加隆听见自己心脏发出难以负荷的呻吟。  
真是的，明明知道这家伙的恶劣本质，但无论被骗过多少次，看过多少遍，就算明明是和自己一模一样的脸，但依然还是会觉得有哪里微妙的不同……像天使。就是天使吧。  
“你怎么了？怎么这幅表情？”  
加隆太过长久的沉默让撒加察觉到不对，他微微皱起了眉，原本一片温和的神色染上了忧郁的时候让人觉得是天空蒙上濛濛细雨，这无疑又给了加隆不堪重负的心脏一击重击。紧接着，撒加侧过了身，坐直起来，那条缠绕在他腰胯的被单也随之而动，随着肢体的移动松垮的落下来，在身体的弯折处缩成一团。  
好吧，这下连腿根都遮不住了，被阳光照得白晃晃的肌肤一闪而过。加隆听见自己咽口水的声音。  
虽然没说话，但想来充满贪欲的神情根本瞒不住撒加，这家伙偶尔也会变得敏锐一点。撒加沉默的视线从加隆的脸上一路降落到身体正中，然后缓缓的扬起了眉，嘴巴微微张开了些，却似乎无话可说。  
加隆这时候倒重新获得了活动的活力，他三两步就来到床边，爬到了撒加身边，轻轻抚摸起另一个人柔软的脸颊。虽然他这只手的动作是如此之轻，像触摸空气中悬浮的蛛丝，但他另一条胳膊却强硬的插在了撒加的身侧，以不容拒绝的危险姿势半压在哥哥的身上。  
撒加退开了一点试图和加隆拉开距离，但他马上发现如果自己再躲的话，就只能躺平在床上了，也就勉强维持着手肘支着床的吃力姿势与加隆对视。  
“你要做什么？”  
“这不是显而易见吗？”  
加隆用手托住哥哥的下颌，拇指一遍又一遍磨蹭着对方柔软的唇，指尖偶然试探着往里面探去。  
湿软温热的舌尖不经意擦过指尖的触觉让加隆感觉到一阵战栗，他的呼吸顿时重了起来，只可惜他的兄长并没有完全意识到这样做的不妥，继续说着话。  
“快去做午饭。我饿了。”平时从来不自己下厨的人理直气壮的指使着，“你不饿吗？”  
加隆眨眨眼，拇指探进去压住另一人的软舌，不怀好意的说，“饿啊，不过比起午饭，我想先吃点别的。”  
“你……真是……”  
哥哥发出含糊的拒绝声，但马上声音就在加隆的触摸下走了调儿。扯掉了欲盖弥彰的床单，身体就毫无保留的暴露在贪婪猎手的眼中。昨晚疯狂过后的痕迹还全留在白皙的肌肤上，大片的红痕从锁骨一直延伸到大腿的内侧。随着灵巧手指的抚弄和撩拨，情欲的火焰又在那些痕迹上悄悄燃烧起来。撒加的呼吸也跟着一同变得混乱。和加隆接吻的同时，他把两手搭在了加隆的肩膀上，无意识的回应着对方，手指插入加隆同他一样的柔顺长发里，抚摸着有着温热温度的修长颈项。  
也许是贪欲的驱动，加隆对哥哥身体的亲吻也忽然变得有些粗暴。他用牙齿轻轻啃咬着细腻的皮肉，在昨夜的吻痕上用力吮吸，留下崭新的艳丽的痕迹。  
“你发的什么疯？”  
哥哥喘息着攥紧加隆的长发，那一连串毫不留情的亲吻留下的湿热和轻微的刺痛让他皱紧了眉。  
“我想吃掉你啊。”加隆带点得意洋洋的说，他又用力在哥哥的大腿内侧咬了一口。撒加蜷起腿，他支着上身从上往下俯瞰趴在自己腿间的弟弟，此时加隆又开始用舌尖描绘起自己刚刚制造出的牙印，手还用力按着撒加的大腿，把牙印更好的暴露出来。  
不管是视觉还是感官，撒加都意识到，那个位置太接近了，身体都不由自主的打了个战栗。加隆并不是没有察觉到他的紧张，只不过他不在乎，甚至还更加得寸进尺的用脸颊蹭了蹭对方挺立的欲望，满脸坏笑。  
“你不是挺喜欢这个吗？”加隆对着哥哥的分身呵了口气，感觉到手掌下的躯体无法自制的弹跳，喉底发出了愉快的笑声，然后就把已经完全立起的欲望含进了嘴里。  
“嗯……加隆……”  
欲望的中心被弟弟吞入喉中，即使只是看着对方顶着那张俊美无暇的面容做这种放荡的事情，这种画面就已经足够刺激他的神经。难以言喻的征服欲油然而生。更何况敏感部位传来的感觉，被湿热的口腔紧紧包裹，被粗糙柔韧的舌头舔过分身，这滋味好到难以想象，不管体验多少遍，都是一样，令人着迷。  
做着口活的同时，加隆的手并没有闲着，他搂住撒加的腰胯，手掌用力搓揉对方的后腰和臀肉，手指好几次用力摩擦过哥哥身后的入口。  
昨夜后穴被狠狠侵犯贯穿的记忆又出现在了眼前，哥哥发出了一声短促的呻吟，也不知道是要逃避，还是要惩罚弟弟这种三心二意的行为，他的身体往前挺了挺。加隆十分配合的包容了对方的任性，退后的时候还故意用力舔过顶端。  
“加隆……嗯，出来……”  
尽管说着这样的话，撒加扶在加隆脑后的手却矛盾的想往下压。欲望和理智在他周正的面容上挣扎的厉害，制造出隐忍着迷乱和情欲的美味表情。  
加隆盯着那张脸，含糊的回答他。“……没关系。”他甚至让对方侵入到自己的柔软的喉底。  
随着抑制不住的呻吟，哥哥释放在了他的嘴里，分身从中脱出时带起牵扯不断的银丝。  
即使已经解放了一回，再看到这样的场景，也依然会觉得有火焰在心底里翻腾燃烧。  
加隆咽下了白浊，拇指揩去唇边被拉断的银丝，对目不转睛注视着自己的兄长露出一个放荡的笑容。  
“多谢款待。”他故意拖着强调说话。  
“加隆……”  
“那么接下来，就该轮到这里了。”加隆把哥哥推到在床上，抓着他的一条腿架在自己的肩膀上，在压低自己的同时，也自然而然的把哥哥的身体彻底打开了。  
昨晚被过度使用的部位在加隆火热的目光下一览无余。  
不管再怎么亲热，被另一个人这样赤裸裸的直视这种部位多少还是会叫他觉得不自然，撒加抓紧了床单，眼神却依然还锁定在加隆的脸上。那双和自己一样的蓝眼睛此时被情火烧的发亮，灼灼逼人。  
很快，加隆沾满了润滑剂的手指就插入了兄长的后穴。  
“很热情呢。”感受着紧密包裹着自己手指的后穴，加隆若有所思的说，“看来是昨天玩的太晚了。”  
“谁……谁知道你昨天在想什么？”  
那不是玩得太晚，是几乎晚了一整晚。对于撒加来说，这似乎完全没有理由。虽然他们难得出来一起度假，但平时里也绝对没少了见面。一起在双子宫过夜更是平常的事情。  
“谁知道呢。”  
谁让你突然要说给我做早饭？我只能想方设法让你早上爬不起来了啊。  
加隆想起来自己昨天晚饭后受到的惊吓。  
十三年啊。撒加没进过厨房。就算是十三年前，兄长也几乎没有什么厨艺可言。艰苦的训练和沉重的责任已经足够填满他的日程表了。晚饭吃什么？那种事情交给侍女们去思考就足够了。某些人只要能分清楚餐桌上摆的调味品是胡椒是盐就足矣。  
可想而知，撒加某天突发奇想给加隆做饭的结果是什么。  
这种时候就不要提那么煞风景的话题啊，哥哥。  
怨念让加隆不由自主的加快了扩张的节奏。昨夜的欢愉尚未从撒加的身体里完全散去，后穴柔顺的接受了数量逐渐增加的手指。对对方身体的熟悉让加隆不用琢磨也能找得到哥哥的敏感点。手指自发的朝那个地方发起进攻。特殊地带因为不间断的按摩戳弄而如流水一样的源源不断的产生出温吞的快感。温度从下身升起来，水波涟漪一样扩展到全身，连身前的分身也不知何时再度精神了起来。  
撒加抓住了加隆的手臂，喘息着说。  
“可以了。”他伸出手，勾住加隆的脖颈，把对方往下拉的同时，把自己送了上去，吻了吻加隆的唇角，在他耳边吐着气说，“进来。”  
没有回答，加隆把多余的润滑剂抹在了自己的分身上，抱住哥哥，毫不迟疑的捅了进去。  
身体的猛烈结合让他们彼此都为情欲燃烧起来。双生子狂热的接吻，来不及吞咽的津液在他们的唇边滑落，牵起银丝。加隆紧紧抓着哥哥的腰身，毫不留情的侵犯着对方的身体，快速而猛烈的动作甚至让润滑剂被从身体里挤出，发出让人羞耻脸红的细小水音。但没过久，他们就无暇顾及这样的细节了。从两人结合的部位传来让他们战栗不休的快感，几乎再度融为一体的欢愉和妄念让灵魂变得一片空白，只能记住被燃烧殆尽的快乐。  
事后，两个人相互拥抱着在床上躺了很久。  
加隆拿手指轻轻梳理着撒加的长发，情欲消退之后留下的慵懒让他动都不想动，只想这么抱着哥哥直到地老天荒。  
不过他的兄长就不这么想了，撒加枕着加隆的手臂歇了一会儿后，就从加隆的怀里爬了出去，扯过床单，擦拭自己。同时，还冷酷无情的命令道。  
“加隆，去做饭。”  
“一会儿。一会儿就去。”  
加隆恋恋不舍的追着哥哥，拿脸颊蹭了蹭他的小腹后，在那上面留下一个吻。  
这里面，还有他的东西。这个念头让某种阴暗的兴奋和战栗如同过电一样的从加隆的背后滚过。他把自己的脸埋在撒加怀里，以防自己的表情透露他内心的想法。  
被加隆挡了道的撒加停顿了片刻，但马上，他就拽着弟弟的头发要把他扯开。  
“痛痛痛！撒加！放手！”  
加隆吃痛的缩回头，抬起脸委屈的瞅着翻脸无情的兄长。  
比起意料之中的，撒加并没显得那么生气。他只是……没什么表情。  
“我饿了。”  
哥哥平静之极的陈述了这句话。  
这是理所当然的，不像加隆，撒加距离他上一餐，已经过了快要一整天，中间还经历两次激烈运动，被饿晕都似乎不奇怪。  
“如果你再不去做饭的话，”某种漆黑的东西在天使一样的脸上一闪即逝，只留下温柔到让人胆寒的温柔微笑。  
“我就把你吃掉。”  
加隆立马翻身下床。  
“我知道了啊！马上就去。”

洗完澡，吃饱喝足之后，撒加再度恢复成中午时人畜无害的模样。  
加隆倒是心有戚戚焉的坐在餐桌的另一头看撒加写东西。  
“你究竟在写什么？”  
对于撒加最近开始的新爱好，加隆并不是很了解。  
“想知道的话，就自己过来看。”撒加头也没抬的说。  
加隆把座位换到了撒加身旁，伸长脖子歪着头看。  
电脑屏幕上是博客的编辑页。上面和下面都黏贴着色泽诱人的美食图片，中间插入了文字，撒加正在对段落进行剪辑。  
他写的内容暂且不提，图片看着是真眼熟。这不就是他昨天做的菜？  
“你在写……写美食博客？”加隆诧异的叫了出来，“难以想象。”  
“我没想到自己的弟弟会变成厨师。”  
撒加的口味倒没有加隆那样充满惊奇，反而带了点无奈。  
“这有什么？我只是喜欢研究食物。”加隆一手放在桌子上，一手支着脑袋说，“再者说，我又不是第一天做饭。做饭也是件很有趣的事。”

在过去，为晚归又不忍心叫醒侍女煮东西的兄长做饭，也是加隆的日常之一。自然而然的，他就在食物上变得比撒加更用心。慢慢的从只要把剩饭热好，转变成做出合适的夜宵，后来又转变成让人充满食欲的美味大餐。  
这样的进化当然不是一蹴而就的。撒加从前没有注意到过加隆在这方面的爱好也不能说是他的忽视，而是加隆的厨艺真正开始提升是在离开了圣域之后。  
那是段什么样的日子呢？  
虽然那时候心里还充满了对把自己关进海牢的兄长的愤懑不平，但偶然也会有自己不在对方身边的之后，那个人还会不会好好吃饭的担忧。意识到自己居然还抱有这样软弱的念头的海龙，在相当长的一段时间里，心都如同被地狱的烈火炙烤着，疼痛不已，却始终无法断绝这样的想法。只有在下厨的时候，被激烈情感冷酷折磨的内心才会感觉到一丝平静。  
不管是亚特兰蒂斯、还是索罗家的资源，那时候加隆都可以随意调取。只是些食材什么的，瞒过其他人的耳目弄到也十分方便。对啊，这种东西根本不会有人注意到。谁会想到神秘莫测的首席海将军居然会躲在自己的宫殿里、和地上的临时落脚点里研究晚饭呢？只是有这样的念头都太不像话了。  
当加隆开始把注意力转移到这项兴趣上之后，那些对过往一切的愤怒终于也老实的安静了。他做的越好，他就能离那些情绪越远。离对兄长的思念越远。而这一点，是加隆很久之后才想明白的。  
哥哥自尽之后的那天起，他就再也没进过厨房。  
他要等着的人，那个晚归的人，已经再也等不到了。

“是吗？”撒加敲下了最后一个回车，点击发布后，他转过头，注视着加隆的眼睛说，“你还有别的话想对我说？”  
“怎么？我就不能喜欢做饭吗？”  
就是说，这家伙总在奇怪的地方变得格外敏锐。加隆暗中警惕的看着哥哥。  
“倒是你，你写博客才更加奇怪一点吧。”加隆嘟哝着拿出手机开始搜索撒加的博客，“居然还有这么多人订阅你！”  
“理所当然。”  
“这么夸自己是不是太自恋了一点啊。“  
“……并不是你理解的那样。”  
”让我来看看你写的文章……夸得很用心啊。”加隆啧啧的评论着，“没想到没想到，你居然还写了这么多。快说，你是不是平时总瞒着我出去吃饭！”  
加隆突然把自己挂在了撒加的肩膀上，用力搂着他嘻嘻哈哈的说。  
“都是你做的啊。这都不记得。”  
“什么？”  
撒加摸了摸弟弟的头，因为加隆靠的太近了，两个人几乎鼻尖和鼻尖碰到了一起。这个距离下，别说呼吸了，连心跳都暴露的一览无遗。  
还有那双眼睛，两双相似的蓝眼睛也逃不过彼此的注视。他们的心和灵魂，完全为对方敞开着。  
“因为你做的很好吃，所以才会有这么多人订阅啊，笨蛋。”

END


	2. 红烧兔子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小黑被牵扯其中的诡异隆撒  
> 第三视角的第三视角神奇体验

喝下了妖精特殊酿造的酒后，就慢慢的睡着了。  
找到亚历士时，就看到这样的景象。枕着手臂蜷身睡在会客厅长椅上，倒是给自己找了个好地方。脸冲着外面，所以在走进来时就看到陷入梦境而毫无防备的睡颜。不说话，不做出任何轻蔑的神情，只是保持着全然的放松，那张脸的周正和美丽完全显露了出来，天然的微微上翘的唇角看起来像若有似无的微笑，非常无害。谁能想到清醒的时候是魔王的模样？比他们都还像一尊凶神。  
塔纳都斯走到近前，在亚历士的身旁坐下，满意的看着这一幕。睡着的家伙完全没有任何的感应。如果是平时恐怕在进入视线之内之前就开始绷紧神经戒备了，哪里像现在这么可爱。  
为了试探，他触摸了对方柔软的面颊，手指也抚摸过眼角眉梢。除了缩了缩脖子之外，没有多余的反应。  
接下来么，塔纳都斯得意的操纵起从兄长那里获得的力量，轻轻按在对方眉心的指尖开始闪烁起柔和的光芒。  
这家伙会做什么梦呢？  
死神的意志穿透思维的薄雾，进入到一片光幻陆离的世界。他不满意的卷了卷嘴唇。虽然也可以称这样的世界为梦境，但也太随便了点。做些具体的梦吧？不曾被满足过的心愿也好，还是从未祈求的幻想也好，都展示出来吧。  
恶魔一样的语言渗透到这个光彩变换的，没有天地的混沌之中。有神的引导，世界开始缓缓地成型。无数支离破碎的影像如同风暴一样在神明的眼前席卷而过。这都是过去确凿发生过的场景。  
没有做梦的能力吗？塔纳都斯第一次意识到。因为并非是真正意义上的人类的灵魂，那只是拟态，所以再相似也在某些地方是欠缺的。  
不，也许并不是。  
通天彻地的记忆的风暴在神的思绪的干扰下开始逐渐平息。视野如剧烈晃动后渐渐沉淀的水平面一样慢慢变得清晰起来。  
只是稍微弱了一点。  
塔纳都斯顺着梦神神力的引导往下潜，耐心下来去寻找自己想看的一幕。  
他想起之前询问过的问题。  
不管是接吻也好，还是真正的做爱，有过吗？那种程度的亲密接触？  
那是当然。  
是这么被回答的，还附有鄙夷的神情。可却无论如何都没办法相信。所以借助这个机会顺便看一下吧。他竭力引导着。  
梦境变得澄澈起来。  
某段回忆渐渐松动了。

感觉很奇怪。  
被触摸的皮肤感到滚烫，仿佛被另一个人的手掌的温度灼伤了，那样的错觉。  
无法呼吸。不管多用力吸进空气，肺部都像是填不满的一样，急切的需要更多的空气。可如果想张开嘴，用嘴巴来弥补这样的差距，却又不可能。被堵住了。柔软却有力的舌头探入了口腔，结结实实的堵住了嘴巴，还强迫自己与之纠缠。  
虽然脑海里感觉到一片慌张，但身体却极为迎合，没有一丝不愿意的表现。他很积极的去迎合热烈的亲吻，来不及吞咽的津液在唇角溢出，还来不及流下就被进攻者急切的舔舐掉了。扶住下颌的手掌用力的揉搓这脸颊和耳后的皮肤。脸上的肌肤热到发胀，连耳朵都感觉要烧起来。  
但这和下身正经历的炙烤相比算不了什么。  
挺立肿胀的分身被人捏在掌心里用力揉搓，明明是毫无章法的动作，一阵有一阵的快感却如同闪电一样的往上窜。心脏快要麻痹了，不管是令人指尖发颤的快感，还是要烧尽一切的温度，还是别的什么……那些高涨的情绪，无法理解，却不难判断出目前糟糕的情况。  
“哥哥……”  
耳垂被人含在唇齿之间，灼热的呼吸扑在耳朵上，潮湿又热切的呼唤，像穿越了无尽的海洋模糊的传来。  
“啊啊加隆、放手。要到了——唔！”  
从胸腔里经过喉咙冒出的声音，完全无法辨认出是属于自己的。带着难耐和困窘，沙哑低沉，像另一道海潮席卷过理智。  
发生什么了？无数抽象的常识风暴一样的席卷而过，他拼命的从里面摘取所能理解的那部分——  
但这时候才开始寻找其答案似乎有点晚了。白光决堤而过，冲垮了一切。  
“……真漂亮。”  
迷蒙的视线中，可恶的家伙又凑上来，在脸颊上落下无数轻盈的吻，然后那些吻又顺着脖颈往下去，落在锁骨和胸前，甚至小腹，几乎要触及分身。滚烫的手掌切入了两腿之间，触碰到了大腿内侧柔软的肌肤。  
身体忍不住哆嗦了一下。想躲开。他迷迷糊糊的想到，然后注意到自己顺从的配合着他人的动作分开了两脚，而对方也毫不客气的抚摸了下去，触碰到了紧闭的后穴。  
——那里！  
虽然升起了糟糕的预感，但真实的反应却只有唔嗯的喘息呻吟。目光锁定在另外一个人的脸上。一模一样的脸上，昏暗之中，唯独那双蓝眼睛因为情欲而烧的发亮。明亮的瞳仁里隐约倒映出了自己坦诚的打开身体的姿势。  
“哥哥是我的。”  
手指捅入了不该进入的地方。  
“我的。”  
然后又一根手指。伴随着撒娇一样的脸颊磨蹭。视线不由自主的晃到了另一边去。不过身体的感觉却因此变得更明显了。  
湿湿热热的。下面。仓促又急切的夸张。  
坚硬的指甲边缘不小心划过肠肉的感觉让人头皮发麻，身体无法自控的发着抖，紧缩起来，然后被对方磨蹭的又打开，这样反复着，直到能容下三根手指从容的进出。  
不知道在体内打开的手指碰到了哪里，他感觉过量的快感伴随着轻微的疼痛源源不断的从那里生成出来，电流一样涌过全身，手指尖都酥麻麻的。分身早就不由自主的再度挺起，欲望在体内翻滚着叫嚣出不满足的声音。  
被另外一个人一遍又一遍的亲吻，滚烫火热的硬物抵在大腿上，就算什么都不想本能也找到答案了。  
——怎么会这样？突然？  
“笨蛋，嗯，可以了。”  
被喘息冲的支离破碎的声音毫无说服力，也许就另一个程度也给出了有力的回答？  
像是怕自己反悔一样的，支起上身用力的吻上去。手指忽然从体内撤了出来，取而代之的则是充满了压迫力的分身。  
呜……  
被人毫不犹豫的进入了。和手指不同，尺寸完全不在一个型号的分身重重的碾过肠肉，捅了进来。一瞬间脑海里有点空白。这之后才是过量的快感和痛楚一起涌了进来。  
等等——

构建在真实过往之上的梦境。  
与其说是在做梦，不如说是被过去的回忆所捕获围困了。  
虽然是很薄弱的自我意识，但已经能感觉到事情不对头。不管是理智还是情感都在逐渐的从本体分离出来，所谓的觉醒。显然这样的体验加速了这一过程。  
作为旁观者的死神把这一切都看得很清楚。过于清楚了，以至于心中泛起了微妙的情绪。  
当然不是因为偷窥了别人的隐私而感觉到惭愧，神毕竟是神，做这样的事怎么能说是偷窥呢？这样理直气壮的想着，之后再来就是挑剔的评价着现状。  
好傻啊。  
塔纳都斯饶有兴味的站在一旁观看。虽然是关于过去的重现，不过由于是梦境的缘故，某些当时当事人无法察觉的真相开始浮出水面。比如缠绵的主角之一已经完全变红的左眼，和发梢不易察觉的黑化。  
因为还没有完全脱离合体沉睡的状态，所以本体所感知到的一切如同汹涌洪水一样冲进了意识里，已经完全处理不过来了，被困于红色眼瞳深处的意识不自觉的露出求救的信号。  
这算什么亲密接触的经验啊？完全是被亲密接触吧。  
就像被困在井底的小动物一样，看着狂风暴雨从天空之中降落，淹没自己。  
就连说是可悲都觉得好笑。

这么想着，忽然萌生出想要帮对方一把的心思，可惜神力是从兄长那里借来的，塔纳都斯实在不擅长驱使，无论怎样都无法更加的深入了。当然如果要动用自己的力量也不是不可以。不过马上就会被亚历士所发现然后踹出梦境也就是了。  
如果更深入一点，就能看到更多的画面了吧……抱着这样的想法，从梦境里挣脱了出来。  
塔纳都斯回到了现实之中，重新打量起对方。  
因为没有真实的身体，精神上所经历的一切都如实反应在了表面上。原本安静沉睡的面容变得不平静起来，眉头皱紧，紧闭的眼皮下眼瞳快速的挪动着，脸颊因为快而浅的呼吸而变得红润可口。身体蜷缩得更紧了一点。牙齿不由自主的，反复轻轻咬住了下唇，把浅色的唇瓣折磨的潮湿红润。偶尔嘴巴又会稍微松开一点，鲜红的舌尖挑逗似的一闪而过。模糊的喘息和难以辨认的呓语从中吐出。  
就算不是什么美梦，也不至于露出这样可怜的表情吧？  
心想着时，已经不自觉的抚摸上了对方的脸颊。拇指也落在对方柔软湿润的唇瓣上婆娑着。他不经意的稍稍用了点力，指尖压入了另一人的口中，碰触到了软软的湿热的舌尖。  
一道细微的电流在这短暂的碰触间产生了。  
他急忙抽回了手，色厉内荏的瞪着兀自睡觉的家伙。

失去梦神神力支持之后，梦境又慢慢归于一片混沌。  
亚历士从长椅上爬起来时，感觉到了久违的放松。  
果然是妖精酿的酒。宿醉之后居然连头疼都没有。他揉着脸想，盘腿呆呆的坐在长椅上。  
等到脑袋完全清醒之后，理智终于捕捉到了一丝甜美梦境的余韵。亚历士不常做梦，他更多是深陷于那些不属于自己的回忆之中，而那些回忆通常因为当事人的苦涩心境而显得灰暗冰凉。不过这次似乎有什么不一样的地方……但很难想起来了。他摸了摸自己的嘴唇。不知为何，感觉有点发肿，摸起来也热热的。  
是喝酒的后遗症吗？  
空旷的大厅无人能回答他的问题。  
在没有昼夜的极乐圣土，视线所及之处，皆是一片静谧美好。  
是好梦吧。  
有点可惜记不起来了。  
他最后如此想到。


	3. 谁动了我的奶酪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇幻AU  
> 名侦探加隆

“加隆，晚上好。”  
“好啊。要来一杯吗？”  
“当然。老样子。最近怎么样？”  
“还不错。”  
“奶酪战术起作用了啊。”  
“不，并没有。”  
“怎么？他不喜欢？”  
“也不是……”  
“还是你搞砸了？”  
“闭嘴。我怎么可能会搞砸？”  
“也对。要不然你怎么会像现在这样生龙活虎的……啊哈哈哈。”  
“再傻笑我就把你丢出去。”  
“那你出了什么事？分享一下？里奥！这边！里奥！”  
“别瞎嚷嚷了。刚才艾俄洛斯那家伙才过去，艾欧里亚一时半会不会过来的。”  
“那继续说你的事吧。”  
“啧。”  
“那奶酪可是昂贵又稀有的天空城特产。那群长羽毛的鸟人可从来不会轻易让这些东西流落到下界来。再加上巫妖亲手酿造，珍藏多年的红酒……我简直想象不到你是怎么失败的。”  
“鸟人？你现在不怕被艾欧里亚揍了？”  
“他离得远，听不见的。继续说你的。”  
“我没有失败。只是出了一点小小的意外。”  
“什么意外？”  
“奶酪被人偷吃了。”  
“哇噢，你管这个叫小意外？恶魔真是一种可怕的生物。”  
“我可不是恶魔。”  
“你根本就是魔鬼呐。”  
“你今天是不死在这不舒服了对吧米罗？”  
“呃，我错了。”  
“这还差不多。”  
“那继续聊你的奶酪吧？哪个不怕死的家伙敢动你的奶酪？你确定不是什么恶作剧被人藏起来了吗？”  
“不，是被吃掉了。我十分肯定。我占卜过奶酪的下落，当我发现它失踪时，它已经从这个世界完全消失了。”  
“呃。”  
“当我确定这个消息的时候，是下午五点多，太阳已经开始下山。我在第一时间就联系上天空城的商人，看能不能在约会之前补救。我愿意出双倍的价钱，如果有人能在天黑之前把东西送过来。可惜，他们的奶酪早就卖光了，最早也要等到三天后才能补货。”  
“它的美味和稀有对得起它的价钱。顺便，你真有钱。”  
“如果有钱能解决一切问题就好了。晚上约会出了错，可不是用钱能补救得了的。”  
“这倒也是。”  
“可如果没有奶酪的话，我至少也得抓住偷吃奶酪的贼，这样我才好在那家伙面前有个交代。”  
“对。”  
“当我发现一切无法挽回的时候，已经快到六点钟。约会时间是在晚上八点，再加上那家伙喜欢早点回家的习惯，我还有不足两个小时的时间来抓贼。别傻笑了，这事没你想得那么简单。不管是作为神秘商人也好，还是出于自身的习惯，那家伙从来都不喜欢有人刺探他的隐私，这也意味着时空回溯的法术和一般的探查法术在他家里根本就没办法使用。我不能调取客厅的历史影像来看看到底有谁碰过冰箱。”  
“你居然把奶酪放在客厅的冰箱里？”  
“我怎么想得到！突然就被叫出去了！只能想办法把奶酪塞进冰箱的最里面。我有好好的藏起来。一块被纸包起来的奶酪啊，和冰箱里其他各种各样的美食水果相比多么的普通又不起眼，还是塞在冰箱最里面的。如果是我的话，我会怀疑那根本就是很久以前买了却忘记吃的零食，在下一次大扫除之前根本不会注意到它。”  
“显而易见，有人不这么想。或者是，他正好也是这么琢磨的，所以吃掉了主人最不会注意到的食物。”  
“别开玩笑了，你以为谁都进的去那间客厅吗？其他进去的人谁会像你一样偷偷摸摸的吃零食啊。”  
“喂！”  
“既然无法用法术识别到底是谁动的手，那就只好用最原始的推理的方法来抓贼了。我可只剩下不到两个小时来找一个借口，可没有时间去准备高深复杂的法术去绕过那家伙在家里设下的结界。”  
“推理，真是从来都没听说过的事。不知道你还会这个。”  
“你偶尔也要用一下你脖子以上的玩意，说真的。推理就只是一种通过事实而进行合理判断的基本思考。难以想象这东西对你来说居然还需要学习。”  
“是，是是。聪明绝顶到丢了奶酪的加隆大人。”  
“嘁。不过不管怎么说，事情就是这样。在有限的时间内，抓到真凶。我是早晨不到十点钟回去放下奶酪离开的，在此之前，那家伙已经出发前往精灵的盛典，不到晚上约定的时间，不可能会回来。而且，我办事中途也曾经和他联络过，问他玩的怎么样，他正在忙。显然，那家伙不是凶手。那么从我离开之后，到我回来之前，所有曾经来过这的人都值得怀疑了。”  
“老实说，你们真不考虑把商店和住所分个家？”  
“我倒是想，可他不同意。‘这是规矩，是身为神秘商人的最重要的行动准则。’别笑了，有那么好笑吗？”  
“当然了，看你一本正经的学他说话，太奇怪了。”  
“随便你……好在平时也没什么人能摸到他的住处兼商店来，只有他主动上门去找别人谈生意的份儿。不过非常不巧，当天来了不少人。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“观察。推理的第一个步骤，就是仔细认真的观察，不放过任何一点线索。虽然按照那家伙做生意的习惯，客厅里自动清洁的法术无时不在运转着，保持着房间的整洁干净，但如果肯仔细观察，还是能发现非常多的蛛丝马迹。  
比如说茶几摆放的鲜花，虽然咋一看去无关紧要，但如果仔细观察下，就可以发现那并不是什么普通的品种，散发出来的香气和花草本身的颜色都与房间装饰十分相称，而且生命力也十分旺盛，一看就知道是阿布罗迪来过。从鲜花上残留的微弱魔力判断，他来的时间应当是当天的上午。  
又比如说冰箱里食物的摆放。红酒，那家伙的冰箱里当然有酒，可那都不是当晚约会要用的。可是当我晚上回去的时候，要喝的红酒已经在冰箱里准备妥当了。”  
“卡妙不是早该把这东西交给你了？”  
“如果一切都按照计划来，没错。可事情偏偏不如人愿。”  
“你的约会够多灾多难的。除了这俩，还有谁来？”  
“修罗和艾俄洛斯。”  
“你怎么看出来的？他们可不像是习惯带伴手礼登门的家伙。”  
“这当然也要依靠仔细的观察和缜密的推理。我发现橱柜里的茶包少了三个，以及最明显的，修罗在门口的备忘录里留了言。”  
“你居然注意得到茶包少了几个！”  
“我说过了，仔细的观察。”  
“真不知道该如何评价……不过不管怎么说，你怎么知道是艾俄洛斯登门拜访？”  
“那家伙喝茶喜欢用银器。我注意到橱柜里的银器被人使用过了。”  
“那怎么确定是艾俄洛斯？”  
“除了那份银器之外，其他被动用过的茶具还有水晶的和陶瓷的。你大概从来没有注意过吧？每个人都有自己惯用且喜爱的不同材料的餐具。天空城来的，对秘银有着根深蒂固的热爱。精灵和德鲁伊更喜欢亲近自然的材料——陶瓷。而巫妖，作为邪恶阵营的一员，自然不可能对黄金白银这样的神圣的金属感兴趣，他们更喜欢骨制品。不过看那家伙的洁癖，吃饭的家伙不可能是白骨的，也就只剩下水晶勉勉强强了。”  
“我倒觉得每次卡妙看见秘银的目光都挺热切的。”  
“毕竟是施法者，对附魔材料天生的喜爱。不过要是送进嘴里就不一样了。你何时见过卡妙用银刀叉就餐？”  
“那家伙根本不用吃饭啊。”  
“那你见过他用银杯子喝酒吗？”  
“这倒没有。”  
“这就对了。不过不管怎么说，目前能确定的大概只有这四个人。”  
“我还有一个问题。如果来的不是艾俄洛斯，而是艾欧里亚？你怎么分辨？”  
“这有什么好分辨的，直接去问就行。”  
“这也可以？”  
“当然了，现场线索就这么多，如果不去问，我怎么能排查出谁是真凶？”  
“好吧。”  
“我首先向修罗发起了通讯。他是唯一一个留下了姓名的访客，不管是于情于理，都要先去找他。而且据我的了解，他不是那种会在主人不在的房间里感觉到轻松自在的人，所以十有八九发现那家伙不在家后，连门都没有进，留完言就离开了。事情果然不出我所料。我还向他询问了有没有其他人来这里做客。”  
“那就对了，只用掉了三个茶包。”  
“我本来以为修罗是独自前来的——虽然事实也是如此——不过据他所说，卡妙在他之前来过。哦对了，修罗造访的时候已经是下午四点钟。他本来打算当天上午前来拜访的，不过那时已经来过那边一趟的卡妙告诉他无人在家，所以他就决定晚一些时候再来。”  
“真可惜，晚一点也一样没人。”  
“我希望一整天都不要有人来，这样我的计划就不会有问题……当然，卡妙除外。我接下来并没有急着去找卡妙验证，他是巫妖，缺乏食欲，而且他也知道我的计划，不可能去偷吃奶酪。”  
“可惜他对烈酒的爱好倒一如既往。”  
“于是下一个人我找了阿布罗迪。他坦诚的把事情全告诉我了。他本来是打算和那家伙一起去参加盛典，不过忘记事前做好约定，只好当天过来邀请。只不过他晚来了一步，主人已经出门。阿布罗迪在客厅里坐了一会儿，喝了杯茶，一边吃自己带来的新鲜出炉的饼干，一边等人。不过没多会儿，他就接到了消息，独自一人前往盛典。这期间他完全没有碰过冰箱，自然也就没有作案的可能性。”  
“你就不怀疑他说谎？”  
“你见过哪个精灵一大清早吃蛋喝奶啊？那群长耳朵百分之九十九的时间都是素食主义者。八百年才开一次荤，不过他们在肉制品的制作上倒有十分独到高超的见解。”  
“说的你好像很了解似的。所以你怀疑艾俄洛斯或者艾欧里亚偷吃了奶酪？”  
“我觉得误食是个更好一些的形容。毕竟这是他们老家的特产，发现了之后当成零嘴吃到了也无话可说。纯粹是倒霉，毕竟我也不是什么小气的家伙。不过很不巧，我找到艾俄洛斯的时候，他非常爽快的承认了造访这里的事实，也承认喝过一杯茶，吃完了剩下的饼干顺带打扫了桌子后，才离开。这之间完全没碰过冰箱一下，就像阿布罗迪一样。”  
“咦，那嫌疑人岂不是就剩下卡妙？我觉得卡妙平时更喜欢吃奶油炖菜，配伏加特，而不是奶酪和红酒这种……这对他来说，你知道的，一点都不痛快。”  
“我当然知道，不过这种事呢，就是排除法。当你排除掉所有错误答案时，剩下的看上去最不可能的选项，也必须是最终答案。”  
“所以是卡妙吗？”  
“我当时也十分惊讶，但在压抑住了这种震惊后，跟卡妙取得了联系。出人意料的，卡妙当天并不止一次来到了那里。按照他的说法，他早上的时候从别的地方赶路回来，路过那边就顺道拜访，发现主人不在后就立即离开。离开后不久，就在另一处地方碰上了修罗，并把那家伙不在家的消息告诉了他。”  
“这就对上了。”  
“没错。而这之后，他为了送酒下午时又来了一趟。他来的时候是快要五点，正好赶在我到家之前。放下红酒之后，他也没有多留，直接回去了。”  
“那他吃奶酪了吗？”  
“没有，当然没有。”  
“呼，吓我一跳。可是，这四个人就全都被排除了！这不合常理，也不对劲。难道……难道有人说了谎？这其实就是谁的恶作剧吧？”  
“别一惊一乍的了，真相总会比人胡思乱想的简单的多。我当然也想到了有人说谎的问题，不过，据我所观察，我能保证他们每一个人都说了真话。”  
“那当然了，在恶魔面前说谎可不容易。”  
“我不是……算了。不过说真话，并不代表没有隐瞒事实。而通常，人们试图隐藏或大意忽略的细节，才是最至关重要的。”  
“所以说，还是——”  
“既然根据现有的线索所得出的推论和最后的事实结果不相符，那显而易见，我在推理的过程中遗失了重要细节。我一边和卡妙通话，一边又飞快的再度检查了客厅和厨房，但却没有丝毫所得。这就证明了，某些证据在我离开这里的那段期间，被人为破坏。我立即就想到了艾俄洛斯。就像我之前跟你提到过的，这家伙是在清理了饼干的残渣并擦了桌子之后才离开。”  
“线索出现在饼干里？”  
“极有可能。毕竟这份饼干是在我和那家伙离开之后，由阿布罗迪带来的。而在我回来之前，饼干又全部被吃完，被艾俄洛斯清理干净。这之前一定发生过什么。我便以此为引子向卡妙提问。他可是唯一一个见过早上和下午不同时间的客厅的人，而且很巧的，他早上抵达这里时，恰好在阿布罗迪之后。”  
“哦哦！”  
“我很自然的向他提起了阿布罗迪的饼干，并开玩笑的向他询问饼干的滋味，以及为什么来了两趟，却只喝了一杯茶。出人意料——也许也在情理之中——卡妙给了我一个奇妙的回答。他说，他对阿布罗迪的饼干并不感兴趣，与之相对的，自然也没有搭配上一杯茶来品尝它们了。”  
“这个……但你明明说了，厨房用掉了三个茶包。难道阿布罗迪或者艾俄洛斯之中有人喝了两杯茶吗？”  
“我可不这么认为。精灵是种节制的存在，从来不会暴饮暴食。再者说，我也不认为那家伙准备的茶有多么令人恋恋不舍。咖啡的品质倒稍微好上一些。至于艾俄洛斯，那更好解释了，他对茶的感觉很一般，那时候喝上一杯完全是为了送饼干。”  
“那到底是谁使用了第三个茶包？既然这四个人之间没人使用过，难道还有——”  
“对，在我最初观察的结论之外，还存在着神秘的第五人。”  
“这就像密室杀人案啊。虽然每一次小说开篇都是令人惊奇的密闭的空间，但实际上到达结尾时，都并不是如此。第五个人是谁？”  
“我那时候比你更想知道这个，但你得有耐心，一点一点的排查。好在有卡妙这个见过两个不同时间的客厅的人存在，我们便可以通过他的回忆来进一步查找失踪的线索。我隐晦的向卡妙询问上午的客厅和下午的有什么不同，哪怕是再细小再无关紧要的细节也想知道。  
卡妙在进行了短暂的思考后，提到了这么一点：在长沙发的一头的抱枕堆里，上午他曾见到过的一只有着类似高档天鹅绒、却更加油光水滑的柔软短毛外表的纯黑色小抱枕，在下午他再度光顾的时候不见了。而其余的抱枕也有被翻动过的痕迹，所以他以为是其他客人使用过抱枕后把黑色的那个埋在了里面。这条线索太重要了，直接解释了那一天发生的一切！”  
“等等，我怎么没听明白！那个抱枕是属于神秘的第五人的吗？”  
“不如说那玩意就是神秘的第五人。”  
“抱枕？和人？这怎么……”  
“换一个角度想，如果你看见一个盘子一样大的，浑身覆盖着黑色短毛，尖耳朵，细长顶端呈三角状的尾巴，正面有着红色眼睛的家伙——”  
“恶魔！这不就是——等下，我以为他们会是在一起的！”  
“按常理来说，是这样没错。我一开始也恰好被这一点所误导。不过如果我们从头来看这件事，整个案情就变得非常明了了。  
首先是清晨一早，他们一起出门参加精灵的盛典。  
而这之后，我拿着奶酪匆匆忙忙的将其藏好之后就离开。  
这不久后，阿布罗迪便带着饼干来拜访，直到收到消息之后离开。你想，他从哪里得到的消息？十有八九就是那家伙打发黑色的那个给阿布罗迪回来送信。”  
“那阿布罗迪为什么不把这个告诉你？”  
“大概以为不是什么重要的事，就没有提吧。至关重要的细节总是被人遗忘在最角落的地方。”  
“那之后呢？”  
“黑色的那个就留在了客厅，他泡了茶，吃了饼干，还吃了奶酪，吃饱喝足之后就趴在抱枕之中睡着了，以卡妙所提到的那副样子。  
这之后，卡妙匆匆的来，又匆匆的走。艾俄洛斯也来了，他不像卡妙那样只看了一圈就离开，而是坐了很长一段时间。黑色的那个有多不喜欢天空城来的家伙你又不是不知道。估计即使坐在了同一条沙发上，也不想和艾俄洛斯打招呼，就干脆假装自己不存在。而他吃喝之后留下的痕迹，就被艾俄洛斯的所覆盖，最后一齐被清理干净。  
这之后我就不太确定。有可能是不想再和其他的人共处一室，也许是因为不断有人造访影响了睡眠，毕竟艾俄洛斯之后还有来敲门的修罗，这家伙就跑到别的地方去睡觉。当卡妙再回来送红酒之时，客厅里已经没有那家伙的影子了。”  
“呼，真没想到。只是要查一块奶酪的下落，居然也会如此复杂。”  
“与其说是事情复杂，不如说是一开始居然把偷吃奶酪的家伙排除在观察名单之中了，所以导致接下来的推理变得错综复杂。”  
“可是光凭着现场的线索，和常理的推论，谁都不会想到要把它加进来。”  
“这也没错。”  
“那之后，你这样查来查去，也差不多该到约会的时间了吧？你怎么跟对方解释的？不好意思，准备的约会的食物不小心被黑色的家伙吃掉了。虽然我不觉得他会生气，但总觉得会让人哭笑不得。”  
“啧，都跟你说过了，在发现奶酪不见的第一时间，我就已经开始补救。你以为一个多小时的时间，我就像热锅上的蚂蚁一样疯狂的寻找奶酪窃贼而把更重要的约会的事放在一边？怎么可能！在和其他人通话排查真凶之时，我就已经着手在补救当夜的约会了。”  
“你做了什么？”  
“其实也没什么，不过是让白天突然把我拽出去干活以至于导致了接下来一连串混乱的家伙赔偿我一顿丰盛晚餐而已，这是我应得的。顺带向卡妙询问了要用什么佐餐酒配海鲜，以及甜点之类的。他送来的酒非常不错，就算没有奶酪，单独品尝也很有滋味。不过配上那家伙从精灵盛典上带回来的独特的熏肉和薄饼，也别有一番滋味。”  
“你还真是经验丰富。”  
“当然仓促之间总有一些准备不到位的地方。我就只能用餐之时，把当天发生的一切当做笑话说给那家伙听。他也证实了黑色的那个确实是他送回来给阿布罗迪报信的，印证了我的推理完全无误。”  
“咦，黑色的那个不会有意见吗？”  
“他吃了天空城出产的东西，还一口气吃了那么多，不睡上三天不会清醒的。哼。”  
“果然是恶魔啊。”  
“这样也好，这样就没有任何人能够打扰到我们了。总而言之，我们一起度过了一个非常愉快的夜晚。希望今夜也是如此。为今夜美丽的月色干杯！”  
“干杯！”

后记：  
米罗：话说你一直管你哥叫那家伙，合适吗？  
加隆：你不是也不敢提他的名字吗？  
米罗：你们可是恶魔啊，直呼恶魔之名会带来灾祸！  
加隆：我不是！只有黑色的那个才是纯血的恶魔！= =#只不过叫了名字是会有感应而已。  
米罗：那不就得了。一样一样的。我可不希望被他知道有人在他背后说小话。  
加隆：……那你为什么以为我就想啊？？？

演员表：  
撒加：半恶魔。  
加隆：半恶魔。  
米罗：人类。  
卡妙：巫妖。  
修罗：亡灵。  
亚历士：抱枕精恶魔。  
阿布罗迪：精灵。  
艾俄洛斯：天使。  
艾欧里亚：天使。


	4. 闪灵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看题目认梗  
> 双子家无CP

如果有任何问题或者需求的话，请立即通知我。  
艾俄洛斯用略带担忧的眼神注视着新来的看守，亚历士。这人来的太晚了。他心想着，旅店几乎在关门前的最后一天才找到合适的人，这根本来不及多交代几句。  
电台也请随时都开着，这样如果有什么消息的话都不会错过，你知道，尤其是当下雪的时候。往年下大雪总会把电话线给切断。  
好。  
亚历士答应一声，语气里没有热情，也不显得紧张。  
还有什么事吗？  
他们两人又回到了大厅里，其他的人都走光了，大厅空荡荡的，只有艾俄洛斯的行李。  
艾俄洛斯四处看了看，又确认了一遍已经没有任何人了，才小心翼翼的问。  
你刚才……是不是在厨房看见什么东西了？  
什么东西？  
亚历士反问他。  
是什么我应该注意的吗？  
艾俄洛斯仔细的观察他的表情，却只找到了恰到好处的疑惑。他不确定亚历士师真的没看到，还是伪装的太好。他不知道。艾俄洛斯不是那类人，只听过那方面的传说。尽管他是在那场令人震惊和心痛的谋杀案之后才来的，也听过了不少的风言风语，并且十分当真。  
不，没什么。只是……我只是想说。如果你有任何需要的话，或者只是想找人聊聊天，你都可以给我电话什么的……你就自己在这一个人。说真的，很少会有人选择这么做。  
亚历士用无懈可击的虚伪的微笑回答他。  
谢谢你，不必麻烦了。

亚历士以前没做过看守，但他学得很快，也很快就适应了这份新工作。这旅馆虽然大，但却没什么要亚历士专门去处理的东西。他每天的工作就是四处转悠，给自己找些事做。这让亚历士想起以前那些顺着公路漫无目的的行走的时光，因为过于简单反而叫人迷失方向，最后让人觉得孤独。  
对，孤独。  
待艾俄洛斯离开后，整座旅馆再也找不到一个人影。没有人来对亚历士说话，亚历士也没有任何的交流对象。对于人类这样的群居动物来说，这无疑是一种充满煎熬的困境。那些过去到西部开荒的人，很多都因这个发了疯。但他们那是经年累月的，因为看不到尽头才发狂。亚历士知道自己不会这样，他沉默的时间很明确，每一分每一秒都值得享受。  
没有交流的生活亚历士过得很满意。他每天被猫咪叫起来，然后吃早饭，去巡逻，之后又是午饭。这之后天气好的话，他便去外面转一圈，要是天气阴沉，他就睡一个漫长舒适的午觉。这之后又是吃晚饭，看电视直到睡着。  
日复一日，都是如此。没什么可挑剔的地方。  
偶尔艾俄洛斯会打电话过来。亚历士不常能接到，他总得通过留言拨回去，但他十有八九总会忘记回拨。就算恰好收到了，他和艾俄洛斯也没什么好聊的。电话也便越来越少。

他穿过长而静寂的长廊，听着自己的脚步声数着节拍。两只有着青灰色皮毛的猫咪从亚历士脚边追逐着跑过去，直到消失在走廊的尽头。  
拐过弯，亚历士走进厨房。  
一排排擦得锃亮的不锈钢柜子倒影出扭曲的人影，反射着森冷的光。而那些挂在半空中的锅碗瓢盆又把这些冷光挡了回去。灯光在这永无休止的折射和反射中变得越发的惨白刺眼。  
亚历士走到储藏间里，抱出来一桶西红柿罐头，放在流理台的角上，熟练的用开罐器打开它。  
你喜欢冰激凌吗？  
不喜欢。  
一只猫咪弓起身体来回蹭着亚历士裸露在外的脚踝，咪咪咪咪的叫个不停。亚历士停止把西红柿酱倒入盆里，蹲下来，弯曲着手指刮了刮猫咪柔软的下巴。猫咪眯着眼睛，对他发出了一连串低沉的呼噜声。  
亚历士想问猫咪一个问题，他刚张开嘴，猫咪就跑掉了。

随着冬日的临近，天也亮的越来越晚。亚历士的起床时间和天空大亮的时间挂钩，自然也一点一点的不断推后。外面真是越来越冷了，树叶几乎落得精光。亚历士任由风去清理满地落叶。他不再到外面去。也因为他几乎每天都要到中午才起床，也就没了下午午休的习惯，便一整日都呆在二楼的大厅里，看那里的电视。晚上临近睡前时，才去酒吧喝一杯什么都不加的波本。  
艾俄洛斯的留言越来越多的出现在电台里。他去南边旅游了，却还要忧心忡忡的留下自己到那边之后的电话号码。  
亚历士根本不会打。  
电视的信号越来越差，屏幕上旋转着的人影随着白和灰的波纹不断抖动着，满世界都是沙沙沙的噪音。亚历士侧躺在电视前，捕捉到了走廊外传来的蹑手蹑脚的脚步声。  
过了会儿，一道影子从外面扑了过来扑到亚历士身上，紧跟着又是一道。  
亚历士换了个姿势倚靠在抱枕上，懒洋洋的把猫咪们赶走。  
猫咪们在他身上扑腾了几下，又轮流着叫了几声后，便打闹着又跑了出去。

夜晚，亚历士回到卧室的路要穿过旅店长长的走廊，路过那一间又一间的空客房，其中有一扇紧闭的房门上用红蜡笔写了“朗姆”。  
亚历士抬眼看了看那鲜红的字迹，冷漠的哼了一声后，找来抹布把字迹擦干净。  
睡前，他去到广播室，正好有电话拨进来。

你在旅店里住的好吗？  
当然。  
我现在在我叔叔家。很不错的城市，你有机会应该来。  
哦。  
这里养了很多动物，鸡，牛，绵羊，随便什么。我喜欢马，这里就有两匹。还有几条挺棒的猎犬。你喜欢什么动物？我觉得你一定会喜欢猫吧？  
不喜欢。  
是、是吗？  
我对猫毛过敏。  
啊，不好意思。

回房间的路要经过电梯间，亚历士踏着满地的红水穿过那里。艾俄洛斯的电话让他很困扰。  
猫咪们窝在巨大花卉的花盆里注视着他经过。

外面开始下雪。雪一层一层的垒起来，仿佛要把旅店掩埋。  
亚历士连落叶都不会扫，更何况积雪。他根本不在意门口还能不能进人。下雪的时候他就坐在窗台边，看着外面大雪纷飞。他不喜欢下雪，尤其是这样的鹅毛大雪，这让他想起小时候，家里的那些猫。  
父亲痛恨猫，这个总被评价为沉默老实的男人总会在背地里恶狠狠的咒骂他们，诅咒全是因为他们所以自己的生活才变得格外辛苦。那些粗鄙憎恶的语言亚历士至今都能完整的想起来。父亲一直没能将他们赶出房门，因为母亲喜欢猫。

凌晨时，亚历士突然从梦中惊醒，他听见一声凄厉的哀嚎，可能是风声，这时候外面风刮得厉害，有什么打在窗户上，发出一声又一声沉闷的响声，紧接着就又是短促却令人毛骨悚然的嚎叫。  
亚历士不确定到底发生了什么，决定四处去看看。  
他离开了自己的房间，进到走廊里。那些怪声和怪叫奇迹般的全消失了，这反而更加奇怪，好像之前亚历士听见的声音全是从他梦里面延伸出来的。  
亚历士顺着一级一级台阶往下走，一切都很安静。  
他经过一间又一间无人居住的旅店客房，每一间里面都隐约透出哗哗的水声。  
亚历士狐疑的四处看着，那些声音又出现了，有时候在他前面，有时候又在他后面，他总是抓不住它们，总和它们隔着一堵墙。  
终于，有一扇门在亚历士经过后忽然开启，门轴发出一声细小的吱呦。亚历士没有去管它，他继续往前走。而后有三道轻微的脚步声从他身后带着那些怪音一起消失了。  
猫咪们站在广播室的门口等着他。  
亚历士听见从广播室里传来一阵杂音，他进去检查了一番，发现电话线已经断了。  
是因为大雪吗？  
亚历士感觉到猫咪在顶自己的手背，他丢下剪刀，用力揉了揉猫咪的脑袋。

亚历士听见有巨大的野兽笨拙的喘着粗气挪动，脚步声非常沉重。如果他俯下身体，摊开四肢，能感受到地面不堪重负的颤抖。

我喜欢猫，如果有机会，我……  
母亲坐在沙发上温柔的轻声感叹。  
抱歉，我不该对你说这个……我有你们。你们足够我忙活了。  
坐在地上的亚历士仰望着这个面目模糊的女人，刚想说点什么，但他的后背被突然用力的撞了一下，答案从他的嘴巴里掉出去，反而变成了一声恼怒的大喊：  
小心点！  
回应他的是一连串跑远的笑声。  
去玩吧。  
母亲说。  
我给你们拿冰激凌。

亚历士走进冷藏室，这是座高档旅馆，理所应当的拥有全世界最全的冰激凌，任何能想象到的口味都应有尽有。他拿了两个碗进来，一碗盛巧克力的，另一碗是香草。出来之后，亚历士把两只碗放在了厨房的门口，就又去做毫无新意的巡逻。  
猫咪们追跑打闹的声音不停的在大厅和走廊里回荡，但亚历士找不到它们，他趟过红水到处都看过了，就是什么都没有。  
每一扇客房的门上都写着“朗姆”。  
但这一次亚历士没有去擦。他没有合适的工具。  
他握着一把消防斧。

母亲抱着受伤的猫咪顺着长廊往下走，她不停的回头看，她身后什么都没有。  
猫毛不断的从她的怀里飞出来，落进齐踝的水里，被水染红了。  
红水源源不断的从电梯里流出来。  
亚历士下到了底层的广播室。广播室里一片安静。  
外面的雪停了，破天荒，亚历士出来清扫了大门前的雪。  
太阳在他头顶上发着光，却不产生热量。

是今天了吗？是今天了吗？是今天了吗？  
今夜是平安夜。明天是圣诞节。

母亲站在窗台前，说要准备明日的晚宴，要打开电视机随着音乐，在大厅里舞蹈。  
她说的话永远都没有兑现。没有晚宴，没有音乐，也没有舞蹈，什么都没有。

亚历士浑身冷到发僵，他想起母亲的猫，那种生物有着高热而柔软的身体，抱在一起时会拥有安全感。

来吧。  
舞厅里的酒吧已经摆满了酒，店主人还给你买了单，请尽情畅饮娱乐，直到天荒地老。

亚历士想起他今天没有喂猫。真奇怪。他又记起自己上一次喂什么东西已经是十几年前的事了。平安夜是不是应该做点什么？是不是该烤一只鸡？  
亚历士喝下最后一杯酒，究竟让他麻木的手指变得滚烫发胀，很想摸摸什么。他去了冷藏室。厨房的冷藏室里有只很好的冷冻鸡，早就切好了，低温把他保存得很好，仿佛下一秒还能睁开眼，跳起来疯了一样的追着人奔跑。  
猫咪们去哪里了？他有两只毛色青灰的猫咪，就和他的母亲一样。不对，母亲有更多。

妈妈告诉她所有的猫。  
快跑。藏起来。  
野兽站在她身后。

亚历士又一次沿着长廊走起来。长廊的尽头是电梯间。电梯门前有两道熟悉的影子并肩而立，手拉着手站在亚历士的必经之路之间。  
当亚历士走近时，他们在微笑。  
舞会马上就要开始了，音乐声开始响起，人影在他们周围不停穿梭，如流水般朝着舞厅涌去。

来玩吧。

铲雪车驶入车道时发出刺耳的嘈杂声。  
亚历士皱紧了眉头，他不喜欢被打扰，尤其是这种时刻。  
他穿过一道又一道的人影，朝着发出噪音的方向前进。  
总有人得做点什么。

我们来玩捉迷藏。输掉的人下一轮当鬼。

亚历士！亚历士！你在哪！  
裹着厚重冬衣的艾俄洛斯焦急的四处查看，到处都是空荡荡的，和他离开时似乎没什么两样。  
安静，寒冷，连头顶的光都没有一丝人情味。  
他走啊走，一直来到了广播室。这里的一切都全毁了，满地狼藉。  
艾俄洛斯猛地回过头，宠你慢了错愕的绿眼睛里倒映出了拎着消防斧的鬼。

你们为什么没有藏好？

猫咪开始一声又一声的尖叫，叫声渐渐扭曲，和最后听到的母亲的声音很像。  
亚历士开始回忆起来，自己刚抵达这座旅馆时的样子。艾俄洛斯走在前头，就像现在，他走在后面。长廊上挂着长长的无数张镶嵌好的大照片。其中一张的里面有一张男人的脸，很眼熟。  
他们说此人沉默寡言，不善言谈，拍成了照片之后终于笑得开怀。  
令人讨厌。  
他又记起来了，亚历士想到，这里的一切都非常熟悉。  
每一条通道，每一扇门，所有光线触及的地方和被阴影埋没的角落。  
他都了若指掌。

他根本没有猫。  
亚历士不喜欢冰激凌和小动物。  
他只喜欢——

是时间了吗？  
午夜的钟声开始敲响。  
旅店的正门入口，两道影子手拉手站在那里。

我抓到你们了。

艾俄洛斯跑出了旅店，大门猛地在他身后重重合上，掀起的气浪和巨大声响把他震得往前跌倒在地。  
手忙脚乱的爬起来，伴随着一道玻璃破碎的声音和咚的一声，一个重物从艾俄洛斯耳边刮过，直直的沉入了雪堆里。  
艾俄洛斯喘着粗气去看，发现那是一把沾满了血的消防斧。他瞪大了眼睛，本能的翻过身往回看。  
在大门之上，二层的窗台前，破碎的玻璃窗后，一个黑发男孩正在往下面张望。  
艾俄洛斯完全想不到这里哪里来的小孩，这里明明只应该有亚历士一个人，他的思维突然停顿了，他意识到男孩的脸和刚刚追杀他的人有多么相像。  
也正是此时，艾俄洛斯惊恐的发现那个男孩正想方设法翻过窗台。碎玻璃随着他的动作不断的往下掉。艾俄洛斯来不及去思考，他跑上前去，男孩已经在窗台边摇摇欲坠了。  
这个高度可是会摔死人的！  
但他的动作还是太迟了，严密的冬装拖累了他的速度，刚刚一番逃命也消减了他的体力，艾俄洛斯没来得及，他只看着男孩从高高的窗台上掉下来。  
这一切都发生的极快。

男孩在下坠。  
他还没掉在地上。  
就已经化成了一团火焰。

巨大奢华的旅店，眨眼之间，在艾俄洛斯的面前剧烈燃烧起来。  
这让他想起圣诞夜时壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火。  
艾俄洛斯呆呆的看着世界化作一片火海。  
火海里有音乐，还有烤肉的香气，无数的幻影拥抱在一起翩翩起舞，每一张脸上都有着满意的笑。

身后传来的细碎声音让艾俄洛斯惊醒过来，他回过头，身后不远处，洁白月光照亮的地方出现了三排猫咪的脚印。  
就好像猫咪们刚刚在这里借火取暖，只不过现在他们跑开了。

思维变得浑浑噩噩起来，艾俄洛斯发现自己很难思考。他循着脚印延伸的方向去看，那些脚印一直消失在他目光所及夜色的边缘。

虽然这么说有点奇怪，但是我还是想重新和你确认一遍，你真的想做这份工作吗？  
当然。要不呢？  
我猜你也听说过了，我们这所旅店……曾经发生过很不好的事情。比如说，几年前那场悲剧。在杀了自己全家之后，父亲饮弹自杀了。  
如果只是这个，我只能说很抱歉，但这只是意外吧。  
这种谋杀案不止发生过一起，我不妨诚实的对你说，十几年前还有一起，一起更加让人捉摸不透的，也是一家人。  
哦？  
这是一家五口，如果我没记错的话。父亲，母亲，和三个小孩。  
发生什么了吗？  
母亲被乱棍打死在阳台上，父亲则被剁成了碎块，你绝对没听说过比这还惨烈的故事。第一个发现这事的人说到处都是血，非常恐怖。  
那小孩呢？你说，三个？  
很奇怪，小孩们就像人间蒸发了，谁都没找到他们。  
凶手找到了吗？  
也没有。不过你知道，冬天是绝对不会有什么人要到山上去，没有铲雪车，没人能闯过那样的大雪。有谣言说，说是……  
说什么？  
不，没什么，只不过是谣言而已。不过不管怎么样，你决定要干了？  
当然。  
你自己一个人来？你可以带个朋友，女朋友最好。实在不行，动物也可以。狗就很好，猫也可以，冬天它们哪里都去不了，可以好好的陪着你。  
不必了。  
亚历士咧开一个微笑。  
我很明白我自己在做什么。我一个人就能把一切处理好的，放心吧。

END


	5. 情人节快乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GA背景

因为是唯一从圣战中存活下来的黄金圣斗士，加隆理所当然的成为了教皇。这让他感到了巨大的荒谬，也不禁让人想到十几年前的事如何的可笑。  
撒加，你绝对没想到过这个。  
加隆端坐在教皇厅里想到。  
当教皇是个辛苦活。战后的圣域百废待兴。当加隆听到关于阿鲁迪巴复活了的消息后，他大吃一惊。尽管从表面上已经无法看出来了，但他内心里一瞬间闪现过很多想法。但很快，他就注意到了阿鲁迪巴正在照顾的那个婴儿，以及她背后隐藏着的危机。  
这只是个意外吧。他想。一切又全部恢复正轨。  
如果到此为止也就罢了，但接二连三的又有其他人忽然冒出来。加隆的心思不得不变得活跃。夜深人静的时候，白日热闹的时候，他想了又想。每次只想一点点。不能太多。但时间久了，也从那个人走下十二宫台阶时露出的笑容联想到了他清晨熟睡时的侧脸。还有更旖旎或阴沉的画面。可回忆里的人还没有回来。  
加隆感到了一丝尴尬，这就类似于情人节烛光晚宴，你盛装出席，结果约会的对象不仅放了你鸽子，还叫你等着。你不死心，等啊等，从日落等到月升，又等到天空发白。  
加隆等到了个鸟。  
“这可真是……”  
面对着落在办公桌上的球形生物，要不是青铜面具，他准一脸吃惊。对方倒是一本正经的。猫头鹰说白了也没什么表情变化。  
“加隆……”  
声音变了，小宇宙也不复存在，任何能证明是他的特征全都没有。但加隆知道。  
这是他。又不是那个他。  
“撒加。”  
加隆手肘支住了桌沿，想要捂脸，却抓住了面具。  
曾回忆起的过去一瞬间在他脑海里全部呼啸而过。这让他感觉到痛苦。  
他颤抖着小声说。  
“操你的……”  
眼泪却掉下来。

……  
黑糖：我弟脑子怕是有坑。  
加隆：不能日（。


	6. 双子娘的一夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 集体性转

“这是什么……泡泡浴礼盒？你从哪里搞来的这玩意？居然还是妖精特产？就这么闲吗！”  
“海龙大人真是毫不关心平时妖精和祭祀们在做什么呢……”  
“这和我有什么关系？快把这东西拿走！还有好多工作要做！”  
“这是大家的心意啊！”  
“无事献殷勤……说吧，你们最近又做了什么坏事，要我收拾烂摊子？”  
“大人！”  
“好啦好啦，有在听。快点说完，我还要很多公务没批完。真是的。”  
“是关于圣域近期要来访的事情吗？”  
“知道就不要多问。”  
“我听说这一次要来的人，是海龙大人的姐姐，双子座的那一位。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“大人也很久没和姐姐好好相处过了吧？就用这个来好好款待对方吧！”  
“什么？访问只有一天，当天下午就结束了。哪里来得及去泡澡？再者说，办正经事的时候在泡澡，不管怎么想都非常奇怪。”  
“那就把对方留下来吃晚饭啊，然后再在这里过一夜，这时候就能用得到了。海皇陛下说完全没问题。大人想怎么做就怎么做。怎么样海龙大人？我们也会非常努力让姐姐大人感到宾至如归——”  
“不要再胡思乱想了！老实交代，你们最近又惹了什么祸！”  
“呜啊！伊奥和艾尔扎克打架了！不过他们事后真的有好好反省，大人就放过他们吧！”  
“……我就知道。哼。看在要接待圣域的份儿上，先放过你们这回。如果还有下次——”  
“绝对不会有了！”  
“走吧！快点去干活！还有很多事情一定要在客人来之前处理完！”  
“是的，大人！”

真是不省心的一群小孩啊。  
一边这样托着下巴想着，加隆一边听着金发女孩蹦蹦跳跳离去的声音。那家伙还念叨着“明明大人也想这样做很久了还死不承认”之类的话。真是的。什么死不承认？她有说过做过什么吗？真是岂有此理。如果不是接待来客的事务太繁琐了，现在就想好好教训这群小鬼，让他们脑袋统统清醒一下。  
不好，这个东西忘记让狄蒂斯带回去了。加隆有点头疼的注意到被女孩遗落在办公桌上的，包装精美，内装数只华丽精致的水晶容器的木盒。金发女孩的足音早已远去。因为平时不喜专注工作时被打扰，所有侍从都被驱散的远远的，大厅里此刻静悄悄一片，但她仍然有点心虚的四处张望了一番后，这才慢慢地打开木盒里的水晶容器们，凑到鼻前轻轻嗅了一下。  
浅淡却奇妙的香气缠绕在鼻尖，很难说出是什么植物萃取后的味道，却并不妨碍它留给人心旷神怡的感觉。如果在这样的香氛里放松的泡一泡，一定是很棒的享受。  
嗯……妖精祭祀的手艺，果然是最好的。  
不过，留宿什么的，也太夸张了点。加隆手忙脚乱的把瓶瓶罐罐都收起来，塞进抽屉里。这礼盒真是准备周到，不仅是沐浴露，连润肤露和香薰蜡烛都准备好了吗？完全是给一个完美夜晚所预备的啊！真是太过分了！可惜当天参观的日程只安排到下午，那个死守着规矩的家伙是绝不可能会答应这种突然的请求的！  
……不过也真的好久没有一起过夜了呢……  
噫。  
暴殄天物。

“什么？你说什么？”  
“我说。好的。有什么问题吗？”  
“不。我只是——”  
“因为第二天是休息日，所以报告等到后天再去做也没有问题。既然如此，在哪里过周末都一样……你不会不欢迎我吧？这么慌张的模样，果然刚才的话只是客套而已吗？”  
“你在胡说八道什么！我什么时候不欢迎了？”  
撒加微笑着注视着妹妹像是要极力和那些话撇清关系一样偏过头，色厉内荏的说着置气的话。  
“我可是什么都准备好了的。倒是你，完全没想到像你这样死板的家伙居然还会有这样灵活做决定的一天。想想过去，双子宫居然还有宵禁！都想撬开你的脑袋看看你到底是怎么想的。”  
“那不是过去，现在依然还有。”  
“丧心病狂。”  
“如果不设一点规矩约束一下的话，不知道你又会跑去哪里惹祸了。”  
“真过分，我明明是被抓去看小孩呐。”  
“所以更需要有借口按时回家了不是吗？”  
顶着这样一张天使般纯洁美丽的面孔却发出这样的宣言，尽管明知道对方黑肚皮的本质，但依然会叫人感觉到震惊。  
不过鉴于受益人最终会是自己，就暂且不追究了。  
“还是说，你很享受带小孩？”  
说着，撒加朝刚刚预备役海将军们离去的方向看了一眼。虽然的确是蒙天命所召，而来到海底的未来的战士，但现在也不过是身高不过一米五的一群小豆丁。整个海界唯一能拿得出手的战斗力就只有首席一人，才二十出头的加隆。  
“圣域不也是一样嘛……”  
“但十几岁和十岁还是有很大差别的。”

二十多年前，教皇大人曾因为本届黄金圣斗士预选全部是女孩而愁的不行，不过当雅典娜——现在改叫雅典——转世之时，他就想开了。连女神都能变成男人的世界还有什么不可能的？  
接下来转世的冥王和海皇也发现世界发生了一点小小的更变。波塞冬陛下对此表示适应良好，但他的兄长就不太行了——原本像往常一样迷迷瞪瞪的等着下属把转世的容器带回来的冥王，突然发现自己要变成女孩的时候顿时就清醒了。理所当然，这一代的圣战就在这样稀里糊涂的气氛下宣告破灭。  
不过等加隆知道这事的时候已经有点晚了，她已经来到海界打工，顺理成章的错过了之后圣域发生的一系列奇妙事情，令人扼腕。

虽然震惊于撒加同意留宿，但加隆也并不是毫无准备。  
白天的时候，在交接完公务之后，出于礼仪，她就已经带着从未来过海界的姐姐在亚特兰蒂斯转了一圈。但那都是非常公式化的。接下来夜晚的游玩，则是完全的私人订制。  
去亚特兰蒂斯的小吃街散步，品尝精神准备的特色晚宴，单独在神殿的最高点观看各色发光的生物从容的游过深邃的海洋穹顶……已经很久没有这样的体验了，和孪生姐姐独自度过的安闲时光。  
显然，能叫人分离的不仅是遥远的距离，转眼即逝的时光，还有永无止境的公务和一群成天闹事的小豆丁。  
生活真是艰辛。

虽然不像大地上有日月轮转那样的醒目，但海底世界也有独属于自己的昼夜。  
夜色已至，双生子回到了属于海龙的宫殿。  
因为从神话时代便沉入海中，海界神殿比起圣域更加完整的保留了曾经的风光，就连侍从们的服饰也可能数千年都不曾大的变化过。行走在其中，仿佛穿越了时空一般。海底神殿甚至比十二宫更加的静谧空旷，站在无人的大殿前，被神明注视、审判的微妙感觉油然而生，从而让人不由得感到自己的渺小。  
不过在进入生活区域之后，这样的错觉就全部消散不见。尽管也同样是无人打扰，但却给人以一种安宁和私密的感觉。

“就算是这么说，我也还是更喜欢双子宫多一点。卧室那么大，空荡荡的，总觉得很奇怪。”  
加隆端来冰镇的葡萄和果酒，放在了热水池前。她转身又点燃一只香薰蜡烛后，才脱下浴衣，跨入水池之中，慢慢挪到了撒加身旁。  
撒加则在加隆去拿食物的时候就已经泡进了水池里。在恰到好处的热水的温度下，先前放入的泡泡浴球将热水染上了淡淡的海水一样的蓝色，并在水面悄悄堆积起了一团团小小的泡沫。滴入的精油已经在热气的蒸腾下让复合的花的香气不知不觉充盈了浴室，再搭配上温馨的黄色的烛火灯光，虽然只在水里呆了一小会，却已经感觉到不仅是肌肉，连精神都彻底松懈了下来。  
“虽然大了一点，但配套的设施也更全面了啊。”  
懒洋洋的趴在水池边的姐姐伸手抓过高脚杯，倒起酒来。  
“浴室竟然可以装修成这个样子，真令人惊讶。旁边那个算什么？游泳池吗？”  
加隆拒绝朝撒加所指的方向看去，有点头疼的说，“那个是平常洗澡的浴池……说着什么听说双子座的喜欢泡澡，就擅自把浴室改造成这个样子了。让人头疼。”  
“难怪这里有大大小小这么多水池。”  
“对，还是全天候供应不同水温的热水呢。羡慕吧？”  
“有点让人想起黄石公园里的变色温泉池。”  
“喂！”  
“唔，这个酒不错。”  
“是吧？来点葡萄吗？”  
不仅是美酒，连水果都是亚特兰蒂斯的特产。起源于神话时代的特色美食依然饱含着当年的极品美味。它们原本只应当献祭给神明，如今却被豪爽的海皇一挥手分给了一群小孩做零食。  
水果也就罢了，加隆把酒扣了下来。  
“什么嘛，我早就吃腻了。你要是喜欢就全部拿走。接下来一起去吃可丽饼怎么样？”  
然后一大群小孩就簇拥着女皇欢天喜地的奔往外面的世界，只留下加隆一个人继续和公务奋战。  
“‘我会给你带外卖回来的！’虽然这么说，但玩嗨了之后完全什么都不记得。直到现在为止都还没有一点消息，不知道又跑到哪里去了……”  
加隆一边嘀嘀咕咕的说，一边伸手摸向酒瓶。也不知道是酒精、热水，还是恼怒的缘故，她的脸分外红润。加隆握住酒瓶晃了晃，愣住了。  
“喝完了？”  
撒加也瞄了一眼自己的酒杯。酒液只剩下一点。葡萄早就享用完了。她喝干最后一点酒，吹熄了蜡烛，把妹妹从水里捞出来，拉到一边漱口。

裹着浴巾的两人穿过私密的走廊，回到卧室。  
海龙的卧室也和她的浴池一样气派。大而宽敞，床看上去就很舒适，但也像加隆说的，缺乏一种私密的温馨感。  
两个人一边坐在床上吹头发，一边有一搭没一搭的聊着天。她们都是一头长及腰臀的卷发，平时自己打理起来很花时间。不过若是两个人互相做这件事，时间倒是过的飞快。  
加隆把下巴搭在撒加的肩上，从后面抱住她，悄悄嗅着由对方温热体温蒸出来的淡淡香气。明明在同一个热水池里泡出来，不知道怎么就会更好闻一点。她感觉原本消退一些的酒精又上了头，脸热的厉害。  
撒加这时研究着妖精特供的润肤霜。她取了一点抹在自己的手背上，然后用手指一点点推开。  
“很湿润。”她满意地说。  
接着，撒加抓住加隆绕在自己的腰上的手，扭过身来，“我来帮你搽吧。”  
“呃——”  
加隆往后倒了一下，撒加突然凑得太近了，就像是索吻一样。不，她确实感觉到了柔软唇瓣轻轻擦过自己的脸颊。  
“也是……”像是完全没有注意到对方的窘迫，撒加点了点头，“时间不早了，那一起吧。然后再互相擦一下后背。”  
“好、好的。”  
面对着面，共享同一罐小小的润肤露，搽抹身体。先从脚踝开始，然后是小腿，膝盖，大腿……接着是手腕，小臂，上臂。纤长美丽的手指用力的擦过锁骨，然后再往下……  
如果先穿上睡衣，就不方便涂抹润肤露了，大概是这样的理由。可浴巾渐渐滑落下去后，也就赤诚相见了。  
是从什么时候开始互相帮忙的？不知道。身体就像是磁铁，自然而然的就被吸引在了一起。她们触摸着彼此。涂了润肤霜的手在白皙细腻的皮肤上从容的滑动，从脖颈沿着脊骨向下。她们拥抱在了一起。急促的心跳声渐渐合一。  
一夜旖旎。

加隆半梦半醒时察觉到撒加的手臂横过自己的胸口，腿也缠上来，脸也靠在自己的肩膀上。她迷迷糊糊的转了个身，反客为主的抱住对方，手脚也缠了上去。这俩人像八爪章鱼一样霸占着彼此的身体，相拥而眠。  
彻底醒过来时，她们已经变成了加隆从后面怀抱着撒加的姿势。加隆稍微支起了上身，看了眼时间。时间还早。外面的天怕是都才蒙蒙亮。她又立即心安理得的缩回了被窝，抱紧了姐姐。  
可是，加隆一动，撒加也跟着转醒过来。她轻轻拍了拍加隆的手臂，示意对方松手。  
“撒加……”  
加隆的手不安分的在怀里人的腰上滑动起来，还朝对方的耳朵呵气。  
撒加翻过身来面对她，昏暗的房间里，只有她们的眼睛是明亮的。  
“该起床了，加隆。”她小声说。  
加隆吻了吻她的唇角，含糊的带过，“今天是休息日……”  
“……嗯。”

结果直到日上三竿，两人才从被窝里爬出来洗漱。

等撒加回到圣域时，都已经过了午饭的时间。  
踏入双子宫不久，撒加就听见从起居室传来的嘈杂声。虽然在进门之前就已经感受到在其中停留的小宇宙，就能想象到其中的热闹景象，但真的看到还是会让人忍不住扶额。  
起居室里正中靠墙拜访的电视机正勤勤恳恳的播放着电影，观看者是坐在旁边沙发上的，有着水蓝色长卷发的少女和一名年纪尚小以至于看不出性别的漂亮小孩。当撒加进入房间时，这两人立即转过头来向她问好。  
“欢迎回来，撒加。”  
“不好意思打扰了。”  
“午安，殿下。”撒加先向转世的神明问候，转而再朝阿布罗迪点点头，“午安，阿布罗迪。”  
而同一时刻，房间里的主要噪音源们也朝她问好。  
“早上好撒加！”  
“已经是下午了啊笨蛋米罗！”  
“你说谁呢大猫！”  
“啊啊啊快防守要死掉了！”  
“午安，不好意思打扰了。”  
“你们都去死吧！”  
另一条长沙发上，四位少女缠成了一团。随着一片惊呼，被埋在最中间的家伙猛地丢掉手里的游戏机，把自己从人堆里拔了出来，并踩着同伴的身体自沙发上一跃而下，扑向了还在门口的撒加。  
“你回来啦！”  
撒加熟练的在半空中接住饿虎扑食一样往自己身上跳的少女，可惜虽然挡住了她砸过来的身体，但却没有多余的手去阻拦这家伙往自己脸上乱摸的爪子。  
“是、是的。别乱动。我不是告诉你要好好在家呆着吗？这是怎么回事？”  
“我有在家呆着啊。你走之后完全没有出双子宫一步。”  
“所以就把其他人叫过来了？”  
“晚上一个人好无聊哦……你去海界都不带我。”  
“什么啊根本就是害怕一个人在家才叫我们来的。”  
另一边还缠在一起的三个少女里冒出来了一道小小声。  
“米罗！”  
“叫那么大声是心虚吗？”  
米罗虽然露出了挑衅的笑容，但却被艾欧里亚一脚从沙发上踹了下去，哇的大叫着掉在了地上。  
“抱歉，不小心。”  
虽然这么说着话，但金色卷卷毛少女神态里完全没有一丝歉意，她像猫科动物一样弓着身体在终于变得空旷的沙发上飞快的挪到了另一端，盘腿坐好。直到此时，她才红着脸朝撒加道了一声午安。  
而被留在原位的卡妙眼见身上的三座大山全部挪走，终于可以把揉着腿把脚放在地面上了。  
米罗这时也从地上翻起来，却没在往沙发上爬，而是顺便就坐在了那里，挠着头不好意思的说，“打扰了。本来在你来之前就离开的。”  
“你们吃午饭了吗？”  
虽然看见茶几上吃剩的碗碟，但看起来并不是什么像样的饭菜。  
阿布罗迪说，“我和殿下是吃完饭后过来做客的。”  
“还没有，等你回来吃。”挂在撒加手上，亚历士嘟哝着说。  
这就是加隆当年错过的惊喜。虽然最开始分离出来后被塞进幼小的身体时发了好一通脾气，不过现在看来倒是和她的外表十分相称了，完全是被宠坏了的、无理取闹的小孩。反倒是成年人的模样实在难以想象。  
“我已经吃过了。”撒加把亚历士放下。  
“呜……吃了什么？”  
“海鲜。还有可丽饼。味道不错，下次带你去。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
沙发边那三只不管经历多少次，都依然对亚历士转变心情的速度感到震惊。  
撒加对她们笑了笑，“你们也没有吃午餐吧？我去做些三明治，大家一起吃好了。很快的。”  
“麻烦你了。”三重奏。  
“殿下，要吃甜点吗？我记得冰箱里还有草莓芝士蛋糕。”  
“好的。麻烦啦。”  
“阿布罗迪呢？”  
“我也一样。谢谢。”  
撒加点点头，从客厅离开。  
亚历士很快又回到沙发边，和其他人再度沉迷游戏，吵吵闹闹起来。  
年幼的神明笑眯眯的注视着这一切，忽然对身旁的阿布罗迪说。  
“真是和平的一天呐。”  
“是呢，殿下。”

END

番外：关于加隆离家出走的这件事的全部始末  
神明降生之日终至。  
那强大而神秘的小宇宙降临于圣域。只有一个瞬间，只有最顶尖的战士才可以察觉到。  
即便是加隆也忽然紧张起来，她在双子宫溜达了两个来回，最后强迫自己在客厅坐下。  
没过多久，撒加一脸凝重的回来了。  
“怎、怎么？”  
撒加摇了摇头，示意无事，只可惜她的神色与无事相差甚远。  
“出什么事了吗？”加隆问。  
“唔……这个。”撒加在加隆对面坐下，神色复杂的开口，“是……是有一些东西、意料之外……”  
“什么？”  
“本次转生的雅典娜……是个男孩。”  
“男、男孩……？”  
这个消息砸的加隆脑子一片空白。  
怎么可能是男孩？怎么可以是男孩？！  
过了好半晌，她才虚脱一样的小声说。  
“你以后不需要嫁给他吧？你可说好要跟我过一辈子的啊——”  
“滚！”


	7. 我听说你回老家生孩子去了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇幻AU

我听说你回老家生孩子去了

“他啊，我见过的，听说回老家生孩子去了。”  
“什么？您说他是个男人怎么生？哎呦呦，我可没说是他生啊先生，我说的是他留在老家的妻子快生了，他着急赶回去。特别急啊。真是不容易。这么年轻就在外面流浪冒险了很多年，终于算是闯荡出来了名气能回去见人咯……”  
“你说他妻子怀孕？哈哈哈……别在意这种事，别乱说话……”  
“你问我和他熟不熟？我就见过他几面，我是这守门人，当然每个人都认识了。不过很可惜，每次他都是匆匆的过去，我们没说过话。要不然我一定要祝福他。”  
“你去找街头买东西的茉莉吧，她什么都知道。”

“哎呀先生您好，要买点东西吗？鲜花，今早我一朵一朵亲手摘下来的，您看还沾着露水呢。这是您的花，请拿好。”  
“您要问什么人？这一位？我当然认识啦。这么出色的又风趣又有风度的冒险者可不多见了，他真是好人。您要再看点别的吗？我这还有手链，做的可精致了，好多女孩子都羡慕我呢。”  
“那些地痞流氓老找我的麻烦，多亏他上次为我解了围。您不看手链吗？没有情人？哎呦呦，这真可惜。您还是买一条吧，万一遇见了喜欢的人再准备就来不及了。那位先生就真该买上一条。保准他的恋人会喜欢。”  
“我当然知道呀。我是听药房老板娘说的呢。这事您可别跟别人说，这对年轻女孩子来说还真是令人脸颊发烫的话题呢。他有一个年轻貌美的情人。”  
“当然要青春漂亮，情侣之间总是登对的啊先生。您要不要再看些别的玩意，您不是这的人吧？别看这小镇不起眼，还是有好些新奇东西的。您看看。当然是情人啦，要不然还会是什么呢？要买那种东西……”  
“是香膏。抹在皮肤上用的那种，不是什么冒险者会带的东西，这个香膏止不住血，只是对皮肤很好。以及……以及那种用途……”  
“当然是情人之间的用途。您再看看这个。这话别对其他人说，当然了，这的人也都明白的。他买了很多。一定有个充满了魅力的神秘情人。要不然怎么用得了这么多？是不是？”

“这个人，我见过的，我们还说上些话。他要是留在小镇上就好了。那些止血药草有那些粗俗笨拙的家伙全买走就好了，他就留在这陪我说说话，我都开心。”  
“当然了，他来这自然是要买东西的。要不然谁会进药铺呢？他买了香膏。哦对，香膏。”  
“香膏没什么特别的啊，大概是要送给女孩子吧。女孩子会多注意保养自己的肌肤不是吗？买这么多，一定是拿去做礼物的。我猜估计是姐妹。”  
“你说的这种用途啊……当然了，如果要用在这种事上倒不是不可以，就是不知道谁会这么糟蹋东西了。我们这有专门干这个的，我给你推荐几个？”  
“他出了大价钱买下了一大批。真是令人惊叹。听说他是在赶时间，之前闷头赶路忘记了准备。要是情侣才不会这么随意，只有给那些姐姐妹妹捎带东西的时候男人才会出这种岔子。稀里糊涂的，什么都记不好。”  
“他去哪了？这我可就不清楚。我和他不熟。你去他之前落脚的旅店去问吧，他在那住了好些天。”

“您好先生，住店吗？不吗？只是打听人，请原谅我先生——谢谢，谢谢，您真是慷慨大方。您想知道些什么？请这边来，您知道有些话不好在人多的地方说。”  
“这个人？他确实在我们这住了几天。前日刚走的。走的很匆忙。我们也不知道他要去哪里。可能要去西边吧，那边天气恶劣，又有很多火山。对，他住这的时候抱怨了一阵坏天气。我猜他接下来一定是朝着西边去的。其他方向上的气候都很好，就那边最坏。”  
“他确实是着急赶路。他刚在这住下就急急忙忙的打听买东西的地方，然后东西一准备齐全就立即走了。急着去做什么我就不清楚了。我也不方便打听客人的隐私。”  
“其余的事我都不知道。”  
“虽然这么说不太好，但您知道，我们偶然也是会私下议论些客人的事，都是些无关紧要的东西。您能理解的吧？”

加隆，作为一条血统纯正的海龙，最痛苦的事情莫过于既要远离水，又要跑到火山聚集的地方。过度燥热的空气让他的皮肤都在绷紧发痒。奈何他哥是一条血统纯正的黑龙，每年这时候都雷打不动的来泡岩浆浴。  
至于为什么一颗龙蛋里会爬出来两条品种截然相反的龙来这个高深的话题就暂且不表了，但总而言之，作为海龙在地面上行走实在太不方便。  
加隆可能要迟到了，他约好和兄长在火山地带集合，接下来要越过火山群，去新大陆探险。  
为什么海龙没有翅膀呢？为什么没有一条大河穿越火山呢？为什么他已经迟到了呢？以及最重要的，撒加到底去哪了？  
加隆瘫在没长几片叶子的树枝下发呆。  
忽然远处天空冒出了一个黑点，是他来的方向。加隆歪过头去眺望，黑点越来越大，最后变成龙的形状。  
全身漆黑的巨龙降临在加隆头顶上，翅膀掀起的旋风让地面上一阵飞沙走石，打的加隆灰头土脸。  
黑龙落下来时身体发出了光，等降落在地面上，加隆身旁时已经变幻成了人形。  
穿着黑斗篷的撒加在加隆身边蹲了下来，戳了戳弟弟的脸颊。  
加隆发出了有气无力的“啊”的一声。  
“你来晚了。”撒加说。  
“好吧。”  
“我去找你了。”撒加又说。  
“那你现在找到我了。”  
加隆抓住撒加的手一个挺身坐起来，转过头发现兄长脸上有古怪的揶揄的笑意。他感觉一阵寒意爬过后背，留下麻痒的错觉。  
不会又晒伤了吧？加隆胡思乱想着。  
“你知道你落脚过的镇上的人怎么评论你的吗？”  
尽管直觉告诉他他不应该追问下去，但加隆还是艰难的吐出了“什么”这个词。  
“你的龙蛋去哪了？”  
想他洁身自好好多年，从来没有绯闻缠身，加隆怎么也想不到自己突然哪一天会和蛋产生关系。他目瞪口呆的看着哥哥。  
“你疯了吧？”加隆直愣愣的问，“你在胡说些什么？”  
“镇上传的你的事。有很多。要听听吗？”  
“我才不要。”  
“那好，我们出发吧，不要再在这浪费更多的时间了。要不然我会担心你买的药膏不够搽。”  
“……你到底都听说了什么啊！”  
“都说了很多。”  
“那你就别说了好吗？”  
“不好。”  
“喂！”


	8. 谢礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年隆撒R18

自从上一个外出的任务结束后，加隆就觉得撒加对他好得不像话。  
　　其实硬是要形容，加隆也说不出什么不对，但他总是有一种这样奇怪的感觉。这样的幻觉像是毛茸茸却又看不见的海葵一样，在他心底生根发芽，茁壮成长着，让他一度忍不住地想试探撒加的底线，看看他究竟能对他……放纵到什么地步。  
　　  
　　应该来说，撒加对加隆是没有底线的，他把所有能给加隆的东西，甚至包括他自己，全部一言不发地全部奉上。剩下的那部分，就算他想给，也肯定给不了。加隆很清楚这一点，但他就是觉得不安，莫名其妙的不安，这种暗含着某种阴郁色泽的情绪在他身体里来回打滚，堵在他喉咙里，胃里，他却咽不下去，或者吐不出来。  
　　这让人难受。毋庸置疑。  
　　就算最开始的时候，他也不曾感觉到这样的情绪。加隆有点迷惑，他觉得一切都跟那个任务有关，可却又说不出什么疑点来。那个任务虽然是由撒加单独在外执行。可所谓的“在外”，也不过是与圣域的边缘相接的海岸线上，从双子宫到撒加静候的地方跑步去甚至用不了一个小时的时间，而且人烟稀薄，加隆总按耐不住地去那边找撒加，无论日夜。  
　　即使那是在任务中，他们也常常见面。所以这些不安和迷惑，也不该是因为分别而来。  
　　  
　　撒加知道加隆最近在窥伺着什么，他以为自己做得很隐蔽，但实际上，就算不看他的表情，只要他在那边站一站，撒加就能感觉到他身上堆积起的，高高的疑惑。但撒加却不知道加隆在疑惑些什么，他唯一能做的，就只有等待。  
　　好在他并没有等特别长的时间。某天，在他跨进浴室之前，加隆突然冒出来捉住了他的手，飞快地在他侧脸轻轻吻了一下。  
　　“今晚，可以吗？”  
　　加隆在他耳边轻声问道，而撒加找不出拒绝的理由。  
　　  
　　他们卷入这种关系大概有几个月了。最开始的时候有一种任性和打闹的意味，就像年幼的孩子会彼此扑来扑去并以此取乐。他们一开始就像是这样，带点对更神秘的仪式的好奇，以及更深沉更不可言说的欲望，探索着彼此的身体，合二为一。  
　　情爱之于他们，很有一种仪式感，如同把一些潜移默化，自然而然的东西具现化出来，以一种更庄重，更严肃的方式。而实际上，他们所行的事，却是世界上最不庄重，最不严肃，最轻浮而放荡的一种仪式。  
　　不过，这又有什么呢？他们没有一个人会在乎。  
　　只要他们能在一起。  
　　永远地在一起。  
　　  
　　可终究，还是会觉得哪里不同……撒加一边擦着头发，一边从浴室里出来。  
　　加隆早就把自己打理好，他只穿了一条短裤，坐在床上，百无聊赖地拨弄着一条黑色的带子。注意到撒加出来了，他立即伸长手够吹风机，然后无声地微笑着注视着撒加坐过来，然后打开吹风机，调到中档，慢悠悠又熟练地吹起来。  
　　“这样弄，要弄很久吧？”  
　　平常都是直接用小宇宙弄干的，要不然这种风力和热度，把头发吹好要花上很长的一段时间。  
　　“你很着急吗？”加隆故意低声问。他的声音和吹风机的杂音混在一起，很难听清。  
　　不，主要是你等不等得了的问题……撒加想到。  
　　  
　　当然了，怎么可能忍那么久呢？  
　　欲望就像是临近沸点的水，原本是平静的，可当对方靠近时，当指尖触摸到微微散发着热气的肌肤时，就彻底沸腾了。欲望叫嚣着不满足，可理智又偏偏想把它压下。半湿的发丝在加隆的指尖上留下柔韧，光滑，和丝绸浸过水一般的冰凉触感，却只能让某种不透明的火焰在他体内更加旺盛地燃烧。他原本拨弄撒加长发的手开始不老实起来，食指指腹贴着对方的耳廓轻轻滑下，摸索过下颌，脖颈，胸口，一路向下，直至被撒加按在腰间。  
　　加隆的动作顿了顿，他看着撒加侧过头来，按着他的手指把吹风机关掉。加隆忽然觉得手里的东西太沉，就把吹风机扔在了地上。  
　　吹风机掉在地毯上时发出了很沉的一声。  
　　管他呢。加隆想着，接着他听见了撒加的轻笑，像在笑他的任性。  
　　  
　　撒加原本是坐在床边的，一腿盘起，另一腿垂在床沿边。加隆则是跪坐在他身后。撒加握住加隆作乱的手，慢吞吞地一边转身，一边爬上了床。他缠绕在腰间的浴巾松垮垮地掉下来，从他的腰上以一种慢到碍眼的速度滑下来。  
　　加隆不由自主地做出吞咽地小动作，他挣脱开撒加的手，长跪起来，抱住对方，亲吻他的眼眸，侧脸，最后轻轻咬住他的耳廓，把呼吸吹进对方的耳朵里。撒加把脸埋进他的颈窝里，呼吸有点急，也同样热情地拥抱着加隆。加隆感觉到他的手从自己的背脊上不知轻重地抚摸而过，点燃一连串的小小战栗。  
　　加隆打了寒颤，他蓦地推开了撒加，撒加疑惑地注视着他，顺从地扶住他的肩膀。  
　　加隆舔了舔唇，心跳猛地加速起来。那是种让人按耐不住地激动和兴奋，加隆抓起被弃在一旁的黑色布带，试探着说，“要不要蒙着眼睛做？“  
　　  
　　”怎么……？“撒加只表现出困惑来，他分开腿，俯下身来，凑向加隆。他这个样子像是眼睛看不清似的，但加隆知道，在那双如海洋般的蓝色眼瞳里，自己的一切都清晰得分毫不差，绝对没有什么可以隐瞒的。  
　　可他偏偏想瞒着，他不想他蠢蠢欲动的不安也倒映进那双眼睛里。  
　　只是片刻，就在加隆以为他要拒绝的时候，撒加向之前那样，轻轻按在他抓着布带的手，有点不明所以地点了点头。  
　　之后是温和的笑容。  
　　  
　　他的笑容里混入了罂粟邪恶的蛊惑。加隆吻他的唇角，以为自己尝到了蜂蜜的味道。他的手灵活的绕过撒加的后脑，把布带系好。黑色的布带遮掩了对方的目光，也如同关上了一道门，或者该说……像是打开了一把锁。  
　　之后的一切的混乱都变得顺理成章。  
　　  
　　视觉是个很奇妙的东西。撒加不由地想，一条布带并不会对他平时有很多困扰，他们从小就接受过怎样在绝对漆黑，无法视物的环境下退敌和进攻。原本是该这样的，没有一丝困扰。可偏偏在这种时候，在所有其他的感官都被情火点燃着，被灌输了大量到让人头晕目眩的感官刺激后，遗失的视觉让他觉得不安定起来。  
　　可那又怎么样呢。他张开手臂，让加隆抱住他，然后在对方的拥抱下，安全着落。  
　　  
　　加隆把他推到在床上，抚摸和亲吻都是混乱而没有节奏的。但这没有规律的热情下，却挑逗起更深的欲望。信任和被信任都叫人觉得刺激难耐。他们像是斗鱼一样纠缠着彼此，抚过对方的身体，每一寸肌肤。心跳声在同一时刻在对方的耳朵里轰隆作响——连彼此碰触着的皮肤也在印证着这一点。  
　　蘸着药膏的手指刺入身体最脆弱的内部，一根，两根……戳弄和抽插让撒加不由得咬住了嘴唇。他的身体在背叛他的意志，留恋不舍地缠绕纠缠着对方的指尖，就算被玩弄也没关系，被弄疼也没关系，身体只需要对方一并存在。  
　　加隆压在他上方，他舔了舔撒加紧咬着的唇，灼热的鼻息凑得太近，撒加有种被烧伤的错觉。他只能更加用力的抱紧对方，手绕过对方的脖颈，收紧，收紧，再收紧一点，迷乱的感官中他自身的存在被抽了出去，变成只能依附的模样。  
　　像是水藤，又像是烟雾。  
　　  
　　加隆也不可避免地被身下人的躁动一同拖进情欲的深渊。他们会一同向下落，永无止境。可谁会在乎呢。  
　　他舔过撒加的唇线，在他牙关要紧的地方细细地舔着，然后撬开他，就像撬开紧闭的贝壳。黏腻的呻吟声从撒加的唇边泄露出来，很轻，又被沉重的喘息给盖过去，混合成一种见血封喉的毒药。加隆觉得自己的身体已经紧绷到了一种极限，他不得不失控一样地恶狠狠地卡住对方的腰，撒加的腿不自觉地磨蹭着他，加隆得想法设法地按住——他把自己的欲望抵在撒加的大腿内侧，不由自主地挺身磨蹭。  
　　撒加安静了两秒，加隆能感觉到他也一同绷紧了身体。腰部和大腿上肌肉绷紧，接着如水纹般颤抖，磨蹭过加隆欲望的中心。加隆重重地吞咽了一下，如果现在撒加在看着他——也许他也看不见，加隆注意到黑色的布带被泪水染得颜色更加深沉——他也许能看见加隆被情火和更加不可名状的情感烧得更加古怪的表情。  
　　就像烧坏了的陶器一样。加隆不安地想着，他越不想去思考，就愈加不安，就愈加无法面对撒加。  
　　他无法解释，也无法安慰自己，但他知道什么能让自己的心重新安定下来。  
　　本能知道，身体知道，灵魂也知道。  
　　  
　　所以加隆不假思索地索取，而另一个人任取任求。  
　　  
　　手指被撤出来，换成更加不可抵挡的东西捅进来。情火被欲望填埋着，燃烧得更旺，更加妖娆。  
　　撒加不知道自己现在在加隆眼中是个什么样子，他也无法想象，他只觉得身体和意志之间的联系突然崩断，他只能感觉到快感像决堤般涌来。  
　　他可能在流泪，眼前是黑沉沉，湿乎乎的一片。他的手脚都不听使唤，只能尽力攀住唯一能抓住的东西。他也许在呼喊，也许只有呻吟，或许是哽咽，或者什么都没有。罂粟花层层绽放的快活让他喘不上气，偶尔一闪即逝的痛觉只能火上浇油，让情火燃烧得更加旺盛。  
　　撒加隐约知道加隆有些失控，可这又怎么样呢，他们只要拥有彼此，就足够了。  
　　这里是安全的。  
　　他用力地搂住加隆的脖颈，和他交换过无数个浅的，深的，零碎的吻。犹如确认。  
　　  
　　他们一遍又一遍的拥抱彼此，亲吻彼此，抚摸过彼此，一遍又一遍的确认彼此是真实的存在。是他们绝对拥有的存在。  
　　  
　　在理智全线崩溃，情欲决堤地那一刻，加隆把自己的分身深深埋进撒加的身体里。他听见撒加不堪重负地呻吟，却依旧无法自控。加隆像狼一样咬住撒加的肩膀，口腔里散开血的味道，却只能让他更加激动。  
　　在高潮的那一刻，他觉得身体很轻，又很重。他抱住撒加，吻住他，逼迫他和他纠缠。  
　　  
　　撒加在默许这一切混乱发生。  
　　加隆扯掉蒙在他眼睛上的布带，那双蓝色眼睛依旧清澈，像盛满月光的水潭，清晰地倒映出加隆的影子。  
　　  
　　他们从彼此的眼中看到了自己。他们活在彼此的眼瞳里。  
　　这种神秘的意象让加隆感觉到战栗，但很快的，他就彻底放松下来。  
　　  
　　他低下头，吻住那双眼睛。  
　　曾经彷徨不安风消雨散。加隆突然明白过那是什么——是不甘。明明对方的生命他全程参与，但却无法留下任何痕迹。为什么他偏偏要躲在暗处呢。  
　　可是，加隆开始觉得自己可笑，又很快把这个念头抛在脑后，和撒加一同享受起温存的时刻。  
　　  
　　他们属于彼此。  
　　不管是世界，时间，或者是命运，都无法打破这个事实。  
　　仅此而已。  
　　


	9. 由谎言所堆砌的世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原著向

加隆打开邮箱，狭小的长长的木盒里安静的盛放着今日清晨邮递员放入的信件。其实天未亮时，那个骑着自行车的邮递员还未接近这里的时候，加隆就已经从睡梦中醒来，把对方一步步走来，又一步步远去的脚步声听的真真切切。其实加隆完全没必要如此的警惕。这个小镇上的人都是普通人，他们对神明存在的世界、加隆所怀有的力量、忽然搬入这间林边小屋的兄弟的来历统统一无所知，只是无知、单纯，而又平静的生活着。

可是加隆只是不安。尽管现在他远离了圣域，远离了那些残酷的战斗，但他还是会隐隐觉得不安。仿佛午夜梦回，他忽然惊醒，又会发觉现在平静如水的时光，只是一场离奇的幻想。

加隆从邮箱里拿出信件来。这里面多半是一些无用的广告和宣传单，小镇上的通知。唯有一封写着他的名字的信件引起了加隆的注意。他的目光落在洁白如雪的信封上时，心脏就像是被人狠狠的握住了一下。他抿了抿唇，把其他的信和单子卷了卷夹在腋下，把那封信给撕开，从中抽出纸条读起来。

纸条上只写了短短的两句话。加隆却反复读了好几遍。这时候撒加从花园里绕了出来，深一脚浅一脚的朝这边走过来。

“有什么重要的信件吗？”

撒加问他。

加隆抬起头，故作轻松的把纸条肉成了一团塞进了口袋，“是以前认识的人来的信。”他这么解释着，小心翼翼的观察着撒加。

“这样啊，难怪你这么着急在这里就拆开来看了。”撒加笑了笑，并没有询问信的内容，这叫加隆暗中松了一口气。

“那么，我之前在店里定了种子，你要和我一起去拿吗？”

小屋旁边有一处已经荒废了的小花园，他们刚刚来到这里的时候，花园里只零星的开了几朵野蔷薇。撒加不想把这个花园给浪费掉，便逐步的收拾了起来。加隆有时候回来帮忙，但更多的时候会躲在屋里的窗户后偷偷的看。就像他很多年前那样，躲在石柱无人注意的阴影之后，默默的注视着对方的背影。他已经习惯那样了，尽管他现在可以光明正大的坐在花园的栅栏边看着，他却从未这么想过。

加隆摇了摇头，“我一会儿要去另一个地方。”

撒加点了点头，就转身回到小屋里去了。

※

撒加没有曾经的记忆。他从黑暗昏沉的梦境中逐渐清醒过来后，对这个世界的认知，都是加隆一点一点告诉他的。

加隆说，他们之前遭到了一场灾祸，撒加受了伤，所以忘记了从前的事情。

加隆说，因为那场灾祸，他们以前住的地方没办法再待下去了，所以就搬来了这里。

加隆说，如果他身体有什么不舒服的地方，特别是头疼之类的症状，一定要告诉他，这很可能是那场天灾人祸的后遗症，他不想看到撒加再出事。

撒加点了点头，全盘接收了加隆输入给他的讯息。

加隆后来悄悄的说，他喜欢他。撒加回复给了他一个吻。

加隆觉得自己没办法奢求更多了——在这个由谎言堆砌而成的脆弱的世界，他已经得到了全部曾经所祈盼的东西，怎么还能奢求更多呢？

他并没有完全的欺骗撒加，他只是隐瞒了绝大部分的细节。受伤可能是因为胜利女神奈姬所留下来的隐伤，失忆和丧失力量也因此而来。圣域并不适合毫无力量的人继续待下去。好在他们复活之后就出现在了这里，省却了加隆一大堆用来解释的话。

加隆认识这个地方。他脱离圣域之后曾来过这里，又置办下了这个空置已久的小屋，然后任由它继续荒废。他记得这里，尽管记忆已经模糊成了一团迷雾，但他还曾记得生命最初开始的地方。

撒加不记得了。没关系，他们可以重新开始。

※

加隆等撒加出发之后，转头来到了离小镇不远处的城里。城里有一间雅静的咖啡店，午后一两点钟的时候，店里并没有多少的客人，很是安静。

加隆进来之后，就在靠窗的一个位置找到了给他写信的人。艾俄洛斯也看见了走过来的加隆，对他招了招手。

自从复活之后，加隆很快就意识到他和撒加的处境，他先扯了一点理由安抚过撒加之后，不等圣域来人，就率先回到了那里，摆明了自己的态度和立场。万幸的是，他所预料的最糟糕的情况并没有出现，他不用留在圣域，而是可以回到小镇上来，用自己喜欢的方式来度过余下的时光。

加隆选择继续以谎言堆砌这个世界。他的话垒起高高的无形的城墙，把一切超乎想象的事物都隔绝在外。在这里，只剩下一座亟待修整的小花园，林边的小屋，平静的小镇，和自己喜欢的人。

过去的纷纷扰扰和这个世界并没有任何的关系。

艾俄洛斯也了解了他的想法，才会用这样委婉的方式来联系他。

“最近情况不太妙。我希望你能回到圣域来帮忙。”艾俄洛斯开门见山的说道，“我们这些天抓到了几个俘虏，却拷问不出任何有用的信息来。所以想拜托你来从他们口里问一些话出来。”

圣战之后并非风平浪静，总有些居心叵测的人时刻的想要挑战神明的力量。

加隆并不想再掺入这些事里面，他并不觉得现在留在圣域里的人没有能力解决这些事，只是时间长短的问题而已。

艾俄洛斯顿了顿之后，苦笑着说，“我知道你不想再惹麻烦。可是那些人不仅是在找圣域的麻烦，而且他们还企图绑架人质逼迫已经退出争斗的人来替他们服务……这次来找你，还有一个很重要的原因就是，那些人正在找寻你的下落。”

艾俄洛斯压低了声音，“虽然不知道他们从哪里得来的消息，但他们很可能知道撒加的状况了。”

加隆的心微微抽紧了些。他现在唯一无法容忍的事情，就是他精心创造的世界被外力打破。

他不知道撒加会不会有一天恢复力量和记忆——伤总会有一天愈合的。这一天可能即刻到来，也可能永远都不会来。加隆唯一能做的事，就是在撒加意识到事情原本并非如此之前，拉着他沉入到这个梦境一般的世界。

加隆很想快点回到林边的小屋。唯一能够抚平紧张抽搐的心脏的安慰，只有在那里才能寻得到。但在那之前，他得跟着艾俄洛斯回圣域一趟。

大概要离开半天的时间。很短，却也同样的漫长。

※

撒加从店里带回订购的种子，回到小屋换过衣物，就又回到荒废的花园里。

经过几乎一个月，断断续续的修整，花园里的杂草已经被清的一干二净，那仅有的野蔷薇被移植到了新弄的木篱笆的旁边，绚烂的绽放着。早一些种下的花卉已经开始发芽，深色的蓬松土壤上点缀着些许绿色。

一切都在重新开始。

撒加正在数着种子，思索该怎么种下的时候，从篱笆外的林子里，传来沙沙的人的脚步声。

三四个人影从林子里走了出来，他们身着深灰色的铠甲，眼睛都渗满了血丝，表情更是不善，却强装出来讽刺的笑容。很难看。

撒加把种子放在一旁，站起来，望着他们。

“原来是躲到这里来了啊，真是一阵好找。”有个人如此说道。

那人的同伴嘲笑着：“躲起来有什么用，这不是还是被找到了吗？”

又有人恶意的评论道，“这就是原来统治过整个圣域的家伙吗，也不过如此。毫无威胁。”

他们一同大笑起来。粗劣的笑声很是刺耳。

撒加皱起眉来。

“这样也好，也省的麻烦了。喂，你不想吃苦头的话，就老老实实的跟我们走！”

有人对撒加喊道，一脸的不耐烦，“说不定我们还能留你一个全尸。”

撒加淡淡的说，“不好意思，我觉得你们是时候该离开了。这里不欢迎你们。”

“别敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”有人威胁着。

撒加仍然站在远处不为所动。

入侵者等不及了，有人率先抬脚朝花园里闯进来，但他如同撞上了一堵无形的墙，被重重的反弹了回去，摔在地上。

入侵者大吃一惊，“结界？什么时候？”他们警惕的四周望着，以为是加隆回来了。可他们分明探明了，等到加隆不在的时候才决定闯进来抓人。

很快他们的目光又回到撒加的身上，这次他们的神色变得更加的惊疑不定。

撒加穿过了花园，朝他们走过来的同时，血色也侵入了他的双眼。

这才是曾经统治过大地十三年的叛逆者。强大到让人无法抵抗的气势从他身上渐渐浮出。

“这怎么可能？你不是已经失去力量了吗？”入侵者大吃一惊，他们很快就绝望的发现自己已经无法动弹，只能像濒死的动物一样发出凄惨的哀鸣。

伤口总是会愈合的。记忆迟早也会恢复。只不过是早一天晚一天的事情而已。

但只有这个由谎言堆砌的世界，他还无法放手。他不能就这么离开这里，宁愿固步自封，沉入梦境。

——如果这是另一个人所希望的。

“嗯，真是麻烦啊。”他喃喃的说道，把审讯过后留下的尸体扔进了异次元毁尸灭迹，拿来铲子把残留的血迹掩埋起来。

血色依然凝固在撒加的眼中，他低头看了看自己白皙的手掌，心想着少不得要偷偷的把找上门来的麻烦解决掉。

其实也好，他已经很久没活动过手脚了。

只不过这次要做的干净一点。他想到。

※

加隆赶在晚餐之前回了来，他一进入房间，就嗅到了浓汤的味道。

“你回来了。”撒加把汤盛出来，把装了沙拉的大碗端到餐桌上。加隆洗了手之后就过来帮忙。

“今天过得怎么样？”他们一边吃东西一边谈话。

“还行。”加隆说，“去见了以前的朋友。”

“今早给你写信的？”

“是的。你呢？”

撒加笑了笑，“把种子种上了，大概过些日子就会发芽吧，希望在秋天之前能开花。”

“这么快？”

“希望如此。要不然要等到明年了。”

“这样啊。”加隆放下了调羹，忐忑的说，“对了，我明天还要出门。有些事情要办。可能一两天之内都不会回来。”

“嗯，好的。”撒加点了点头，“那我明天要到隔壁的小城里去买东西，你有什么需要帮忙带的吗？”

“没有。”

加隆摇了摇头，他见到撒加没有继续询问下去，悬浮在半空的心暂时落回了原位。他想着，回来的时候该怎么解释呢？要不要带一些伴手礼回来？

加隆抬起头，看见坐在桌子另一面的撒加正微笑着注视着他，他心里翻滚着的心思又倏然消失了。

他以谎言垒砌高高的城墙，画地为牢，也不过是为了像这样的短短的一刻。

如果有可能的话，就让这个由谎言构筑的世界永远的存在下去吧——在这一刻，两个人都不由自主的祈盼着。

然后微笑着，又说出另一个谎言。

END

隆少出门是去剿匪……老大出门也是去剿匪_(:зゝ∠)_

所以当两个人在战场上碰面的时候，这画面太美没眼看www

并不会啦，黑化老大会在这之前回来，然后留给大艾和隆少一个狼藉的战场，让他们俩谁晚上都睡不好觉2333


	10. 致命诱惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加隆X小黑 R18  
> 不会填坑了（。

“他喜欢你，与我何干？”  
“你不是我么？”  
“……开什么玩笑。”  
   
教皇厅中，淡淡的水雾暧昧的弥漫了整间浴室，连浴池天青的岩壁，都是可以沁出水的湿漉。  
细细的水纹从薄雾的中心处扩散出来，轻轻的撞在了坚硬的岩壁上，碎成一片。  
似乎有人在低低的笑，而后，那些水纹忽然变得更有力量，相互撞击后，发出哗哗的声响。  
如同夜幕降临，鸦羽的黑色蔓延遮盖过天空的湛蓝，再睁开眼睛时，艳红宛若滴血的双眸带起邪肆的风采。  
灵魂交换，日夜异位。  
   
那个家伙居然把身体主动让给自己，简直不可思议。  
他半眯着眼睛，微微勾起唇角，表情有些玩味。在水池的边缘坐下，圆滑的石壁几乎让人依靠不住，但他却完美的在危险滑倒的边沿保持着绝对的平衡。随手抓过搁在一旁的柔软的浴巾擦着长发，他却忽然有些百无聊赖。  
自己争得的东西才有意思，无论是什么。这个样子，让他感到了几分索然无味。  
   
睁大眼睛，血液沉淀后凝聚的妖艳的红的背后是一闪即逝的淡淡迷惘。天花板精致的雕刻在雾的遮掩下变得若有似无，梦幻一般。那些孤寂冰冷的花纹倒刻下来，深深的印在了他的眼中。  
手肘用力的抵在坚硬的石壁上，隐隐的有些疼。无意义的笑容出现在唇边，而后隐没不见。  
   
透明温热的水被撩起，修长柔韧的肢体暴露在湿润的空气中，他随意起身，慵懒的姿态几乎敛去了人前那恐怖的压抑与危险感，但却无法掩埋那双眼中自然流露出的嗜血的邪恶。  
纯白浴衣蝴蝶般在空中抖开，遮住了还沾有湿意的白皙肌体。赤裸着脚，微微动用小宇宙的力量蒸干发丝里蕴着的水汽。  
他无声的向往走去。  
   
低调奢华的宽敞卧室中，淡青垂曼带起中世纪华贵气息。  
柔软的几乎撑不住一丝重量的床上，如海洋般美丽的长发随意的或散开，或包裹着主人的身体。丝丝缕缕，像解不开的咒语。  
习惯式的翘着唇角，骄傲强大的海飞龙此刻百无聊赖的斜倚在几个叠起的宽大羽毛枕头上。后脑枕在自己的手臂，修长的腿蜷起一条，一条自然的翘起架在另一条腿的膝上。  
   
漫无目的的打量着卧室里略显古旧的装横，不请自来的加隆掐算着那个人沐浴的时间。忽然低声笑起来，海界的麻烦处理起来比他想象中要快。既然明天已然无事，今晚干脆就打着给他一个惊喜的名义，和下面十二宫里执勤的人打过招呼后偷偷潜了进来。  
现在，就等着看那个人惊讶的表情了。  
   
有人在靠近这里。  
忽然认识到这一点，加隆稍稍的侧了侧脸。没有小宇宙的感觉，也没有任何的脚步声。好像无形的幽灵在悄然靠近。危险的感觉像警钟一样在脑中作响，他微微皱起了眉头，但很快松开。  
真是意外，没想到，今天他会出来。  
   
乌色的大门被轻轻开启，意料之外的人几乎不假思索的对上了加隆的海蓝的眼眸，扫了他一眼，面色变得有些冷。  
大门不留情的大开着，微凉的风拂入屋内。挑起眉，他干脆双手环起，靠在了门栏，对着里面的不速之客冷声道，“滚出这里！”  
   
“何必这么冷淡。”笑着耸肩，加隆手肘支着软绵绵的枕头稍微坐直了身，眼神放肆的在他身上游走着。唇角弧度一点点的扩大，蛊惑的声音提出邀请，“既然是你，晚上又无事，不如我来陪你？”  
玩心忽起。想来自己也很长的时间没见到黑色的那只，加隆几乎是掩饰不住心里的讶然以及得意。既然他好不容易出来一回，自己怎么说……也要玩个够本。  
只是可惜他之前拟定的计划都要付诸东流了。  
   
“陪我？”  
高傲的微微扬起下巴，亚历士的笑容变得更冷更深。他无声无息的摆正了身体的平衡，不再依靠任何事物，朝着加隆的方向靠近两步。  
   
同时，加隆也坐起了身，长腿收起，落地。微微绷直了身体，进入了戒备的状态。  
不按道理出牌可不只是他一个人的专权，现在，他对面的那只危险生物甚至比他更加放肆，任性。  
   
“你想怎么陪我？”  
亚历士的脚步停在了距离加隆七步之远的地方，这个距离充满了变数和诱惑。再进一步即刻将他拥入怀中，再退一步就是毫不留情的离去，谁也猜测不到，命运下一步的走向。若近若远，他挑战着所有人理智的底线。  
好像觉得这样还不够，他用低沉的声线，轻轻的反问似的哼了一声。将局面推入更加微妙的平衡。  
“嗯？”  
   
比想象中要热情得多。曾经最高明的阴谋者狡猾的笑了起来，眼睛紧紧的盯住自己的猎物。不想放过他。  
难得有这么好的机会，加隆几乎要大笑出来。但那种嚣张得意的大笑此刻要被隐藏起来，深怕惊动多疑狡诈的猎物。  
   
站起身，加隆主动拉近了两人的距离。一步一步，像走在彼此的心尖。亚历士的目光滑落到那不断缩短的距离上，不知出于何种心理。  
“你想我怎么陪？”  
加隆试探的问道。  
   
亚历士没有作答，而是微微眯起了眼。有暗泽在他眼中闪现，诱惑是无声的邀请。他的下巴依旧扬起起着稍高的角度，眼神睥睨中又含着淡淡的不屑。  
被水浸透的黑发还没干透，柔软的垂在肩头，几缕紧贴着修长的脖颈，延伸入敞开的浴衣的领中。  
   
加隆将彼此间的距离拉得暧昧又危险，他稍稍前倾身体，灼热的吐息喷洒在他的耳边。而他的手指，则灵巧的贴近他的颈子，捻起微凉的柔韧发丝。  
海蓝的眼睛瞥视着亚历士的表情微妙的变化，他微微扬起唇角，“像这样……怎么样？”  
   
手突然攥成拳，无情又狠辣的迅猛击向对方小腹。亚历士转首对着几乎贴上他身体的加隆漫不经心的说道，“这样么？”  
   
掌心微微的发麻，但那感觉很快变得滚烫。尽管拦下了他致命的攻击，但加隆心中不由的叫苦，黑发的这只比他想象中要更加难缠，也更加狠毒！  
   
“如果你愿意的话。”  
接住攻击的手掌忽然攥上，牢牢的锁住他的拳，加隆倒滑一步，竖起尚且自由的那只手臂迎接亚历士下一次凶悍的攻击。  
   
战斗的旋律是永远的残忍冷酷。肉体相互碰撞之间，疼痛从骨髓里绽出，深深的刺激着战栗的神经。两人都是近战的高手，在加隆刻意钳制着亚历士一只手的情况下，那剧烈的搏斗甚至没有让他们的位置有超过三步的变化。  
呼啸的拳风撕裂空气，爆出尖锐短促的声响。  
不知是默契使然，还是两人过于相近的性子让他们本能的发动着最原始的进攻、防御、再次进攻，纯粹凭借着本能和肉体的力量。  
   
矮身避让之间，加隆的目光忽然对上那双被散下的发丝遮掩的艳红眼眸。摄人心魄的妖艳色泽挡不住海龙犀利的冰冷目光。那眼神如同锋锐的薄刃，毫不留情也不受任何阻拦的切开那里面层层的防护伪装，刺入最柔软的心底。  
那里面有全心全意的战斗，也有某些阴郁的孤寂，但更多的是空茫茫的一片。  
有那么一点点的心疼，突然涌了上来。  
   
察觉到加隆的窥视的一瞬间，亚历士的眼神颤抖了一下，飞快的避开了加隆的注视，继而报以更加凶悍的反手攻击。  
   
但加隆却没有了继续玩闹的心。欺身而上的同时，沉寂已久的小宇宙力量飙升到最高，幻胧魔皇拳的光芒灿烂的绽放。  
   
“你！”  
完全没有意料到加隆突然出手，亚历士被动的完全吃下了这一招。疼痛铺天盖地的席卷而来，身体因为幻觉制造出来的疼痛而有了迟钝，抽搐着失去了所有力量。  
神经像是被滚烫的烙铁折磨过，剧烈的疼过了，就只剩下空虚的麻木。  
几乎完全被夺取意志。  
   
伸手接住他滑落的身体，加隆掰下亚历士不由自主捂上额头的手，然后将人打横抱起转身扔到床上。同时自己也爬上了床，并用身体牢牢的将其压在身下。束缚住他的双手，按在他的头顶上方，并强硬的打开了对方蜷起的身体。  
   
意识陷入了恍惚。那总是用嚣喧不屑与高傲残忍表情装饰的脸上破天荒的出现了脆弱的神色，但又很快消失不见，变成了不甘的恨意与狠意。  
“放手！”  
色厉内荏的低吼，被压制的手臂绷紧用力，身体弓起，膝撞上加隆的小腹。  
   
“还真是学不乖。”  
加隆调笑了一句，空出一手接住袭向小腹的攻击，然后狠狠压下。扣着亚历士手腕的手也牢固的像是铁铸，纹丝不动。  
“不要做无用的挣扎了……”低头看着那双依旧带有几分迷惘的艳红眼睛，加隆少有的认真说道，“你早就知道，我来这的目的是什么，不是吗？”  
   
愤怒清晰的呈现于表情，亚历士的声音如同受到胁迫的兽的低吼，“滚！”

“这时候跑掉……那我岂不是太傻？”  
加隆贴着他的耳廓暧昧的说道。他的身体沉沉的压下，扣着他膝盖的手向旁边一用力，强行分开了他双腿，并挤入其中。这个姿势，让他彻底压制住身下不断试图挣扎的人。  
   
“幻胧拳的威力，想必你比我还要清楚。一时三刻，你是动用不了小宇宙的。别乱动！”  
   
身体的热度穿透了薄薄的衣物，烙印在肌肤上，快要被烫伤。亚历士怎么能感觉不到压制着他的人的情动？如此贴近的身体，让彼此失去了秘密。  
因为太过用力，身体止不住的颤抖着，以肉眼可见的程度。  
紧紧咬着牙，艳红眼里折射出比刀锋更利的冷光。  
   
呼吸变了节奏，开始急促。但是却心急不得。这个样子，如果不妥善处理，即使吃到嘴，恐怕自己事后大半要变成宇宙碎屑。  
但他却又给出了那么禁忌的诱惑，让自己几乎抵抗不住。  
   
有些毛躁的圈住他修长的颈子，指尖用力的摩擦着他微凉的肌肤，直到其变得火热。而后挪开手，看着那艳丽的薄红，唇吻不由自主的凑上，深深吮吸。  
烙下属于自己的痕迹。在狼狈的猎物身上，那一瞬间他完全属于自己的错觉，让加隆兴奋的神经都有些战栗。  
   
“想做的话你去找他！混蛋！”  
亚历士奋力挣扎了一下，力道大的几乎将加隆从身上掀下，但很快又被更加强硬压制住。但那样的力量只是他的强弩之末，一招过后，再也不剩任何抵抗的力量。  
这样的触碰，不可以忍受！而他，更不想忍受！  
剧烈的喘息着。  
   
“为什么？”  
模糊的声音震颤着烫热的肌肤，加隆低声笑了出来，抬起头，凑近几分。舔了舔他抿紧的唇，“我想抱你。”  
   
“滚！”  
   
“我也很想你啊……”  
眯细眼睛说着情话，加隆手不停的揪住身下人早已因为之前打斗挣扎而凌乱打开的衣襟，手上稍稍用力，便扯了开，“很长时间，你都没出来过……”  
   
亚历士深深的呼吸了几次，稍稍平复了一下心里剧烈波动的愤怒，冷笑道，“想我？想我死吧？”  
他的存在，对于他们之间的关系，何尝不是一种阻碍？那种除不掉，又碍手碍脚的阻隔物。还侵占着本该私密的身体。  
加隆想什么，他还猜不到？  
   
没有错过他眼中一闪即逝的悲哀，加隆沉默了一下。他如此尖锐的思想，他未曾料到。但似乎又不是那么难以接受，毕竟亚历士在所有人的眼中，地位如此尴尬。  
   
“你究竟……到底在想些什么？”  
善于揣测人心的海龙深深凝视着身下人的眼眸，声音平稳之下，压抑着开始沸腾的情绪。  
   
“想什么？”亚历士挑衅一般的扬起眉，“我有必要告诉你吗？”  
   
“确实没有必要。”加隆点了点头，忽然诡笑出来。手上加快了动作，撕扯着彼此的衣物。因为刚刚出浴，亚历士只裹了浴衣，没有三秒钟，就被扒的一丝不挂。  
   
稍微支起身，加隆细细的打量起到手的猎物。鸦羽般的黑发缠绕在修长柔韧的肢体，艳红的眼睛是盛满罪恶的红宝石，那里面闪动的色彩比曼陀罗的花香更能迷惑人心，而愤怒的情绪，让它的魅力无限放大。熟悉的完美身体里装载了不熟悉的危险灵魂，他绷紧着，不敢有丝毫的放松，像是经历着一场无形的对抗。腿无措的蜷着，不知道是该收拢，还是张开。双手被束缚着，如同火柱上吊起的恶魔。  
   
一点点的无助，一点点的隐忍，一点点的哀凉，加上那么倔强又高傲的神情，构成无与伦比的魅惑。  
   
深深的吸了口气，加隆的膝盖顶上亚历士私密的部位，这让他被迫弓起身，“你知不知道……这个样子，很诱人啊。”  
   
艳红的眼睛恨恨的瞪着加隆，亚历士没有作答。  
他还能说什么，无声的抗拒对他而言已经太多。加隆想要的不过是这个躯壳，他想要就拿走！大不了，他以后再用其他的方式，报复回来！  
折磨一个人的方法有太多，想来，不久之后，他和另外一个灵魂相互抗争的理由又多了一个。  
   
想得到他目光闪烁之下掩藏着何种阴暗的想法。加隆无畏的扯了扯唇角，既然被他抓到了手，怎么能那么容易的让他逃掉。等他出来一次……时间太漫长！  
真的是想得到他，无论是人还是心，特别是那个灵魂。他想拥有的，不仅仅是白日里温和平静的蓝发天使，还有暗夜里蛊惑人心的恶魔。  
无论是哪个他，都让他的目光无法挪动，只能紧紧的锁在他的身上。  
而此时，耐心的狩猎给了他一个机会，让他彻底抓住那只总是在他视野的尽头游移不定的恶魔！  
也许之前他的动作有些莽撞了，但还好，今夜，他有的是时间，去慢慢驯服他。  
   
“怎么？不想要了？”  
亚历士狐疑的眼神在加隆身上游走不定。他开始隐藏起自己犀利的爪牙，安静等待着突袭的时机。冷笑一声，他偏过头，“不要就给我滚下去！”  
   
“我什么时候说过不要？”加隆细细的摸了摸亚历士因为生气而染上薄红的脸颊，邪气的在他耳边吹气，“只是……有没有人说过，你真的……太能勾引人心，这个样子，真是漂亮的让我挪不开眼！”  
手紧贴着肌肤抚摸而下，经过起伏剧烈的胸口，紧实的小腹，直到脆弱的欲望。  
   
“而且，让我很有胃口。”  
   
“放手！”  
欲望的中心被人手圈起的感觉有些恐怖，亚历士的神经绷得更紧。但身体却僵硬得不敢再动。毛骨悚然的快感顺着对方熟稔的动作爬上了脊骨。  
   
“这么半天，不是滚就是放手，你就不会说别的话了吗？”加隆调侃他一句，吻上了他的唇角，鼻尖，眼睛。亚历士厌烦的合上了眼。  
   
既然只是欲望的宣泄，何必做那么多无用的东西。亦或是，他只是在心疼这具身体而已。  
仅此而已。  
   
“不要乱想。”皱起眉，加隆察觉到他厌恶的情绪。忽然叹了口气，他松开了对亚历士双手的钳制，“你这个样子，我会心疼的。”  
   
手被放下，但过度的挣扎已经让双臂麻木，徒然松懈后是针刺般的疼着。  
亚历士嘲讽的看向加隆，“心疼？情话对着别人说去！”  
当他是孩子骗吗？心疼——可笑到让人笑不出来。  
   
“到现在，你还认为我想抱的是谁？”加隆也冷笑了出来，空出的手捏了下亚历士的下巴，然后挑起他的一缕黑发用其细细的碾磨着对方紧闭的唇瓣，“好吧。我承认最开始，我确实没有料到出来的人是你。但这有什么区别？你不是他？”  
   
“我不是他！”  
亚历士像是被踩到了痛处，张嘴几乎咬上加隆凑得太近的手指。  
   
有些难以置信的看着他，加隆说不出话来。眼中海蓝的颜色变得深沉，像入夜的海洋。  
   
亚历士扬起脸，冷笑，“现在可以滚了吧！什么你是他？你自己不觉得可笑吗？明明就根本不想有我这么个碍事的存在，何必说谎！”  
他是独立存在的意志，就算没有自己的身体又能怎么样？一句你是他就可以抹杀他独立存在的事实？想抱的不过是这个身体，彼此都心知肚明的事情，何必有用花言巧语的去掩饰？有人真的在意那种东西吗？  
   
……也许，他曾经一直那么的相信和说服着自己，用那个理由……但这都是过去的事了。过去就是过去了！不可能重来！  
   
看到了他受伤的模样，艳红的眼睛里是席卷天空的红莲孽火。突然清晰的认识到，亚历士那么久没有出来，也不过是在自舔伤口。而此刻，他心上似乎已经愈合的伤疤又被他血淋淋的撕开。  
   
很残忍的。

诚然，复活之后，和平安详的生活像梦幻般的降临。幸福不可思议的从空而降，好像什么都变得如此美好。宽恕与原谅，所有的伤害被遗忘在已经堆满了灰尘的过去。复合和爱恋，变成了生活的主旋律。  
   
但是……是不是，就这样把他给遗忘在了角落？是吧，毕竟那个人的温柔，也同样是不可抵御的毒药。  
   
加隆像吃够了甜点，忽然想换换口味的样子，让亚历士感到前所未有的失望。他甚至不知道这种失望从何而来，但这都不重要。他想一个人呆一会，这里的东西，发生的事情让他觉得恶心反胃。他吃力的撑起依旧无力的身体，稍微抬高的姿势让他头脑发晕。  
毕竟挨得那是作为强悍杀招存在的幻胧拳……好累……  
   
“……”  
   
“都告诉你不要乱动！”  
慌张的按住他的身体，看到他昏沉的模样，加隆表情出现了罕见的焦急。  
究竟他错估了他对幻胧拳的抵抗力，还是，他看错了这个人？  
已经来不及去分辨这其中的不同，加隆感觉他快要失去什么。他低下头，身子压下去，紧紧的拥抱住亚历士，身体放松带着他平躺到床上。  
   
伸手霸道的将人圈在怀中，加隆用下巴抵在亚历士的额头上，手从他肋下穿过，轻柔的抚摸着他赤裸光滑的背脊。  
   
干脆放弃挣扎，如果加隆想要，自己这个样子也根本不能反抗什么。亚历士懒得去想加隆现在这是什么意思，微微眯起眼睛，但仍旧试图推开加隆的身子。  
尽管如果只是单纯的被抱着，很舒服……  
   
“你不反抗了……”  
呓语般的轻叹，加隆甚至不知道自己究竟有没有说出这句话。没错，他是感觉不到亚历士像之前那般强烈的反抗的欲望，但是，这样的平静却让他感到了害怕和恐慌。  
他不抵抗了，他只想离开……  
   
离开，你想去哪里？  
   
手不自觉的松开了那么一丝一毫，但也足够让亚历士挣脱出他的怀抱。两个人意外的面对着面，注视观察着彼此的神情。  
   
加隆不知何时紧紧的皱起了眉，表情变得深沉。而亚历士则带着几分狼狈，艳红眼眸眯着，脸色苍白，颤抖的手臂几乎撑不住身体。  
   
紧盯着突然沉默了的加隆，亚历士扯了扯唇角，坐起了身，转过头，一言不发。  
此时的沉默像天空坍塌般压下，让人喘不过气。赤裸的身体暴露在冰冷的空气当中，不着寸缕的人打了个寒战，好冷。  
   
突然幻象希望有什么可以让自己暖和起来。自嘲的笑着，果然是因为中了幻胧拳而变得头脑不清了么？怎么可以有……这么无聊的想法……  
但还是，好冷啊。  
   
“这个样子不好吧……”  
无声的伸出手，加隆同样坐直了身体，伸手扣住了亚历士的腕子。轻轻的拉扯着他。  
   
亚历士眉头骤然皱紧，以眼角的余光扫视过身后加隆的脸。  
   
加隆缓慢的凑近了亚历士，动作轻柔的像是怕惊跑他。他偏过头，眼神暧昧的扫视着对方依旧挺立的欲望。空出的手轻轻的抚摸着亚历士的腰，加隆贴近他的后背，“不如让我来帮你解决？”  
   
亚历士瞥了眼自己的欲望，冷笑着甩开加隆扶在腰身上的手，“用不着！我想你自己的更该解决一下。”  
   
“憋着，或者去泡凉水，对身体不好。”加隆瞄到亚历士微变的神情，立马接上说，“你自己这个样子，不难受？”  
   
“犯不着您亲自动手！”  
嘲讽的用上敬语，亚历士转过头。  
   
“会难受的。很快就好……”  
加隆没搭理他带着刺的话，反而更加主动的凑了上去，贴上了亚历士的后背。手不带任何拘束意味的环过他的腰身，套上了挺立的分身。  
   
“嗯……”  
亚历士攥起了拳，后背突然绷紧。但渐渐放松下来。  
他微微扬起头，眼神迷惘的看向对面的墙壁上奢华的摆设。  
有什么在不受控制的下坠，他却无法阻止。  
   
手指灵巧的套弄着分身。拇指用力的摩擦过坚硬的柱身，指尖揉捻着小小的入口，甚至浅浅的探进去扣弄。  
亚历士没有反抗的样子让加隆有些得意，得寸进尺的贴紧他的身子，把人不动声色间划入自己的包围圈。  
   
“嗯啊……不，嗯嗯……”  
节节攀升的快感让他有些支撑不住。头脑变得空白，身子不由自主的想要蜷起，双腿却微微打开，暧昧诱人的低吟在唇边徘徊，深深地刺激着身后人的神经。  
   
感受到身上不断增加的重量，加隆终于有了松了口气的感觉。  
下巴抵上他的颈窝，加隆用眼角余光细细的打量着他情迷的表情。  
   
艳红的眼睛沾上了些许湿意，涣散的眼神迷茫无辜的不知道该落在哪里。手贴合上加隆的手腕，想要拉开却又舍不得。  
快感更加强烈，海浪一样冲击着灵魂。  
   
怎么会变成这样？  
   
心情忽然变好，变得轻飘飘的，像是浮在云端。  
被抱着的感觉很好，从背后传来烫人的温度，这让身体变得暖和起来。也许不仅仅是因为身后人的体温，还有上升的贪婪的情欲，它们纠缠在一起，灼烧蒸发着所剩无几的理智。  
意志又变的涣散起来。  
但却是自己主动的。  
   
“很舒服吧？”加隆故意咬了咬他的侧脸，指尖微微用力划过脆弱的铃口，感觉到怀中人承受不住的颤抖。  
   
“嗯嗯嗯……”  
   
“所以……不要逃开好么？”  
   
“滚你的……嗯啊……”  
   
无奈的继续蹭着嫩豆腐，加隆瞥了眼亚历士神情恍惚的脸，“你是属黑寡妇的吗？总是喜欢翻脸不认人……”  
   
“啊……要你管……”  
   
“你还真是惯性反抗啊。”加隆不知道是感慨还是什么，“无论有没有道理，对不对，都要去反驳、反抗……你还真是，倔强。稍微迎合一下又不会死。那么倔会吃很多苦头的……”  
   
“唔……嗯嗯嗯，那又怎么样……”  
   
也许是食髓知味，迷乱之中，怀里的人开始不安分的扭动身体。那个样子，像是被喂了猫草后的猫咪。连眼睛都舒服的眯起，透出满足的贪欲。  
   
但这可苦了从他身后圈着他的人。加隆不得不花上更大的意志来控制自己，不让自己的心思往别处想，别对那只敏锐多疑的猎物轻易出手，但——缩在他怀里的人可真是正压上了他的死穴，紧俏的臀部若有似无的摩擦着他欲望的中心，那种无声的挑逗格外诱人。  
   
深呼了一口气，用膝盖悄悄的顶开亚历士分开的腿，加隆将腿立起，同时身子后撤了些，让亚历士的身体后陷，跪坐在自己身上。  
分出一只手，扶在他腰身上，企图让人安分下来。  
   
“嗯哈……”  
感觉到有什么不对，亚历士挪了挪身子，但更加无力的靠倒在身后人的怀里。不明所以的转头，却把唇送了上。  
   
加隆当然不会放过这么好的机会。一边欣赏着他艳丽的表情，一边扑捉着柔软的唇。舌灵巧的顶开牙齿，伸入，舔舐着内里火热的黏膜，整齐的齿列，挑逗吮吸着笨笨的，有些迟钝的舌。  
   
不习惯接吻。这种亲密的动作只应该存在于格外亲近的人身上。  
先是皱起了眉，但很快松开。那感觉没有想象中那么坏。反而更甜美一些，像品尝蜂蜜一样。  
但是被人这样深入的舔舐吮吸着，是从来没有过的体验，况且这个样子自己被动至极。于是不甘寂寞的反攻，笨拙的回吻。  
唇舌交战。  
   
有些惊讶他会如此主动。但转念一想这样又有什么不对？那本来就是他的惯性反抗——不想服从，不想顺从，更不想认输——把自己逼上极限。明明都是身处劣势了，还那么倔强的反抗着……他难道就不知道这样无谓的挣扎，对猎手而言，其实是危险的挑逗么？  
不过要是从别的方面来看，以他强悍的力量，哪有人敢占他的便宜。  
于是愉悦的攻城掠地，加隆完美的将他的反抗折换为甜美的迎合。  
   
这个吻因双方刻意的坚持而变得绵长火热。  
亚历士有些喘不过气来，盲目的挣扎只给他带来了彻底的攻陷。加隆用力的舔舐着他的舌根，刺激着身体敏感的战栗，口腔里分泌出更多津液，但却因为吞咽不下而在唇边滑落。  
连不经意间暴露出的脖颈都沾上几分水意。  
   
用耐心的厮磨来占据怀里的人，一点一点，在他尚未察觉之前，将他拆吃入腹。  
但这个计划很快就要被打断。加隆苦着脸发现亚历士实在太能惹火。跪坐的姿势让两人更为亲密的接触，自己欲望的分身也更加紧密的贴合上他光裸的臀。而那个人永远学不乖的挣扎更是像刻意的一样，磨蹭着自己的欲望。  
如同火撩烤着心底，烫热一片。  
   
之前的努力并没有成功的压下亚历士不老实的动作，反而把他自己折磨的晕头转向。  
   
实在是忍无可忍的加隆报复似的重重吮了一下他的舌，果断放弃延长热吻的心思。扶在他腰上的手扣紧用力，将他稍微提高，然后松开了把玩套弄他分身的手，转而从他的腿弯穿过。然后自己带着他在床上打了个滚，把人重新压在身下。  
   
天昏地转之后，亚历士弓起的后脊再度接触到了柔软的床铺。迷惑的抬眸，身子因为没有力气而打开，毫无保留的呈现在加隆眼前。  
   
“你就不能老实别乱动么？折磨人的妖精！”  
加隆郁闷的骂了一句。按照约定，他卡坐在亚历士双腿中央，手报复性的重重握了下他挺立的欲望。  
   
“嗯嗯……哈……”  
似乎有些明白了加隆郁闷的原因。亚历士争动着扭了下腰，想避开加隆的重手。但却不怎么成功。  
湿漉漉的艳红眸子挑衅一样的瞄了瞄加隆同样昂扬的欲望。  
刚才顶在臀上，那么不舒服，怎么可能感觉不到！  
   
立时明白过来自己跟着难受都是因为那家伙的恶作剧，加隆气极反笑，“看什么？再看就把你吃掉！”  
反悔跟任性，可不是他一个人的特权！  
   
没有说话，反而魅惑似的眯细了修长的眼瞳，亚历士唇角掀起得意的笑。  
能让加隆吃瘪那是最好，当然，前提是不能把自己赔了进去。  
幻胧拳的效力在随着时间的推移而不断削弱，已经恢复了几分行动力的人极尽心思的挑逗。  
最后在他失控的那一刻彻底报复！

洞察了他诡秘的心思，加隆无所谓的嘿然笑出。  
彻底压制的姿势给他的行动带来了极大的便利。用腿压住他的身子，跪坐在他身前，一手撑在他的身侧，将唇吻凑近他的胸膛，小腹，膜拜一般的亲吻。

湿热的唇舌在身体上肆意游走。加隆远比他自己更加清楚这副身体哪里不能碰，但不能碰得地方却被舔咬的更厉害。  
亚历士不自主的扬起脖颈，暴露出弱点的同时，长长的叹息。  
小腹的线条隐隐有些抽动，没顶的高潮随时可能降临。

熟练的捞起他腰身，猛然将他搂入自己的怀中，加隆咬上了最初印下吻痕的地方。  
声音因为唇舌间不停的动作而模糊，“怎么样……好受了？”  
手加紧了套弄的动作。

“啊……”  
无力的低吟一声，想要推开他，但却没了力气，被分开的双腿因为徒然上升的快感而夹紧了他腰身。  
但恶劣的人却在他快要爆发的时候扼住了他的分身。

“啊啊……不要……”  
身体大幅度的颤抖了几下，亚历士有些慌张的推拒着加隆恶劣圈住他欲望的手。  
表情隐忍而艳丽，诱人至极。

但是唯一的欣赏者却不想去怜惜，手指刻意的勒紧了他的欲望。  
“为什么不要？”  
任凭他掰着自己的手指，那种微弱力道根本无需在意。加隆空出一手抚摸上坐在自己身上的人侧脸，挑起他的下巴迫他正视自己。  
低沉略带沙哑的声音透露出情欲的味道，微微挺身，让自己勃发的欲望顶在他下身隐秘柔软的部位。  
“明明就是很想要啊……其实，如果是你的话，更能享受这种快乐吧？”手指磨蹭着他的下颌，加隆眼神比冷刀更利，深深的切开亚历士的伪装，“明明就是很快乐的样子，你那么敏感……究竟想骗自己到什么时候？想要决来，说出来我就给你！”

到了这种时候，无法发泄的快感在身体残忍的堆积，而加隆则无视他的挣扎，扣紧欲望的手还摩擦着下面的小球。  
眼前的景象开始发白，无法思考，更不用说回答他的问题。  
但他说的每一句话，每一个字又深深的刺入心底。  
身体在大幅度的战栗，分不清是因为过度的快感，还是因为他的话语。

紧紧抿着唇，但还是无法阻止呻吟脆弱流出。

“其实，你想不想要，你自己都不知道吧？”加隆低声笑着，蛊惑般的贴近他的耳边轻声说道，“你永远都不知道自己究竟想要些什么……再怎么明显外露的性格特征，强横的态度，也不过是你掩饰自己脆弱内在的工具。你……哪有那么多的特征，只不过是，总和别人唱反调，嗯？我想抱你，而你却不甘心让我来抱。你的拒绝，只不过是因为我的乐意而已。”

“闭……闭嘴……”  
眸子里艳红的颜色因为不由自主浮现出的怨恨而更加深邃。那么鲜明的色彩，就像是席卷地狱的红莲孽火。  
倔强和绝望吊诡结合，形成致命诱惑。

在心中赞叹那种艳丽，但加隆嘴上却丝毫不留情。对付性子像他那么烈的人，一定要一击之下摧毁他所有防御，才会让他认识到自己的脆弱。

“难道不是这样？你什么时候，真正的明白了自己的内心，你真正的欲望，你真正想要的东西……你这个身体，你这个灵魂，想要得到的？你自己，真的看得清楚？说话啊！”

厉声质问的那一刻，突然松了手，再重重的扣弄了一下他早已湿润的铃口，加隆腾出手扣住亚历士的肩，将他按倒在床上。

“我……不……啊啊啊……”

那一瞬间的刺激让头脑短路。不知道自己究竟有没有说什么，身体被大力按住的时候弓了起来，像扳紧的弓。  
欲望的宣泄时产生的快感冲垮了理智。  
眼前空白一片，再也看不清。迷惘和茫然是快感洪水般涌过后留下的唯一存在。  
突然，明白了他说的话。自己也许真的不知道自己想要的……究竟是什么。

但他自己……又是什么？

加隆着迷的打量着高潮过后的人，艳丽脆弱，几近崩溃的姿态更是美的动人心魄。  
像脱了水的鱼，微微张开嘴，用力的喘息着；黑的发缠绕在身上，如同诅咒；艳红的眼睛是失了神的毫无焦距，沾了水的模样恍若清晨里折射阳光的高贵红宝石；而他的肢体还因为刚才过于剧烈的快感而微微抽搐着。  
这副样子，毫无防备。

高涨的欲望随时可能冲破理智的提防。  
不得已的挪开眼，尽管心里非常舍不得。过了今夜，若是没有以后……再想看他这副样子可就难了。

加隆侧坐到床边，准备离开。忽然转过身，手背贴上还是很没力气，但却渐渐恢复意识的人的脸上。  
感受着手背上传来的烫热温度，他俯下身，在他耳边轻轻说着。  
“不管你究竟怎么想的，但是，既然你这么勉强的话，我就走了……”

低下头，在他唇上蜻蜓点水般抢了一吻。  
海蓝的眼睛中破天荒出现了彻底的无可奈何，摇了摇头，“你自己好好想一想吧……逃避永远是最笨的方法。”  
话已说尽，他要是不肯听，自己也没办法。  
最后拉过薄被给他盖上，随意的披上起初丢弃一地的衣裳，起身想要离开。  
但却因为轻轻拉扯的力道而动作停顿。

感觉到他错愕间的动作的暂停，亚历士迷惑的瞄着自己拉住他衣角的手。  
或许自己本身，并不希望他走吧。毕竟那是身体不由自主的动作，不受理智与意志的干扰。

那么这一次，让他主动。主动去聆听在心底发出的声音。  
是的，情欲在身体里彻底的燃烧。

“怎么？”  
加隆有些不耐的转身。陪他玩也是有极限的，更何况是这种理智根本就难以掌握自身欲望的时刻。一时失控，伤到了他，自己也不愿意——不管是哪一个。  
再怎么样，也始终舍不得。

亚历士懒洋洋的将上身微微撑高，薄被在他身上缓缓滑下，暗含着某种诱惑的意味。配合稍稍眯起的艳红眼睛，唇角挑起，呈现出无法抗拒的魅惑，“留下来。”

不再是一如起初的冷淡，因此显得格外真实。

他扬起头，高傲毕露的同时，又展现出他本能似的魔魅，像只诱人堕落的恶魔。  
“我要你给我。”

不得不说，这家伙还真是随时可以引人失控。这么短短一句话，却像是点燃了引子。欲望和嗜血在血管里鼓胀，涨得连额头都有些发疼。加隆倒抽了口气，他觉得自己得给那只妖精一个教训。  
觉得不狠狠教训他一番简直就是对不起自己。

单膝压在床上，他伸手卡住坐起身人的下巴，牢牢压制住他所有动作，“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“当然。”

似乎重新掌握了主动权，也许这样后发先至的样子也挺不错。恶魔深深的笑着，艳红的眸子里全是让人理智全崩的挑衅。  
手扬起圈在他挑着自己下巴的手腕上，然后用力甩开。

“不想的话就滚开！”  
“哈哈……怎么可能不想要？”

加隆大笑了几声，用被甩开的手猛地按住他的肩，身子倾压。浓重的喘息着，在他耳边威胁，“不过，如果是你主动的话，这一次，不准你逃！当然，我也不会让你再逃！”  
确认了自己已经将他牢牢制住，加隆的手沿着他修长的颈子向下急躁的摸索下去，同时吻上那双艳红的眼睛，“做好承受的准备了么？嗯？太过嚣张可是会吃苦头的……”

他的手在身上毛躁的游走着，也许是因为还未完全退去的高潮，敏感的肌肤将那种火热的触碰完完整整的转化为兴奋的快感。  
不自觉的细微摇摆身体，调整着姿势，让自己更舒服一点。  
喉咙里流出模糊的咕哝声，他满意的眯起眼。  
同时发出挑衅。

“……就凭你么？”

眼睫被湿润且略带粗糙的舌舔过，那种濡湿的感觉让神经在战栗。  
但很快，就唇就被霸道的吻上，对方强硬的掠夺似乎想让他为刚才的话付出代价。

彼此火热的吐息交织一起，身体摩擦，体温在节节攀升。

“我觉得……你可以，试试啊……”

唇舌相交，加隆的话变得模糊暧昧，但却游刃有余的在他身上攻占开拓着自己领土，海蓝的眼睛还紧紧的盯着他半闭半合的红眸，不放过任何一丝情绪的流转。  
手指在富有弹性的肌肤上游走着，熟练的点着火焰。  
想看看他为自己疯狂的模样，舔了舔唇，真不知道那该是怎么艳丽的样子。于是加紧了侵犯的动作。

“嗯啊……”

呻吟声从喉底辗转滑出，有点眩晕，不知道是因为之前的高潮还是别的。  
感觉到加隆的手指从胸口轻轻划过，每个敏感点都不错过，尤其是嫣红的两点更是得到了特别的照顾。然后那可恶的手指节节下滑，落到了腰间，用力的搓揉着下腹部，那激烈的感觉让他不由自主的想收起腿。不过更可恨的是，取而代之他手指的是唇舌，灵巧的卷住了左胸的红蕊，舔舐吸吮着，还过分的用牙齿轻轻刮磨。

“嗯啊……你……够了啊……啊啊……”

呻吟滑出口的时候，他打了个激灵，压在他身上的那个混蛋还真敢下口咬！  
虽然并不怎疼，而且那一闪而逝的痛意很快就转换成了烫热的麻痹，但亚历士很明显不满意被占了便宜，身子不住的扭动想要从加隆掌下挣脱出来。  
这当然不会那么简单，加隆的一只绕过他的腰身托住他的臀部，揉捏着，并将人往上抬了抬，反击似的加剧了口舌间的动作，示意他现在究竟谁才是主导。

“啊啊……”  
亚历士终于忍不住出手企图按住加隆的头颅，但动作一滑只抓住了一绺长发。恨恨的扯了一下，分明的谁都别想好过！

“……还真敏感啊，真拿你没办法。”

放开嘴边的被蹂躏的半天的红樱，加隆抬起头，唇边和红樱上牵扯不断的银丝将气氛渲染的暧昧而。感觉到怀里人明显加重的呼吸，他刻意将抬头的动作放得极为缓慢。他好笑的瞥了眼极易被气氛牵扯情绪的亚历士，目光扫过他染满红晕的脸颊，眯细了但却掩不住里面高涨欲火的艳红眼睛，然后落在了另一边被冷落的红蕊上。

火辣辣的视线，即使被这么看着，也感觉到某种冲动忽然从心底冲起，有点不知所措的收了收手。  
毫不遮掩的迎上了上下打量自己的目光。想要更刺激一点的……

“真的就这么想要吗……”几乎就是赤裸裸的挑逗诱惑，那眼神，那若有若无的喘息。  
一手牢牢的锁着他的腰身，另一只手空出恶意的揉捏着被冷落的地方，不知道是不是错觉，他怎么比蓝发的样子更经不起撩拨……

对于某人的废话，亚历士脸庞的线条微不可查的抽搐了下。但他企图的动作被加隆察觉，报复似的他手指狠狠的掐了把脆弱的红樱。  
“啊疼……”几乎倒抽了口气，这么敏感的身体怎么禁得起这样的疼，薄薄的水雾立即在眼中蔓延。  
想骂人，但是身体却不由自主的蜷了起来，手臂收拢抱住他的头，腿加紧了他的腰身。

“真的只有疼？”在他没反应过来的时候把人按在床上，加隆双手扣住他的膝盖，像撬开一只贝壳，用力一掰将其分开，暴露出他又挺立起的分身，低头冲着顶端轻轻吹了口气，“看起来很精神嘛……”

“够、够了……嗯……”手揪紧床单，色厉内荏的狠狠瞪他，但殊不知这副样子只能是火上浇油。

下体某个部位早就涨得发疼，折磨着自己比纸还薄的耐性。想贯穿他，想撕碎他，加隆也危险的眯起眼，“怎么……”他决定加快动作，手臂绕过他腿弯，身体牢牢的压下，随着他的动作，亚历士的右腿被折起压倒胸前，他身体自然蜷缩起来，左腿也只能跟着动作不自然的缩起，在加隆身侧斜斜打开。

完全就是任人摆布的模样。

“想让我怎么对你？喜欢这个样子么？还是要……”手暗示性极重的抚摸过他的腰身，偶尔蹭蹭挺立的分身，忽然又低头在腿根的地方烙下一个吻痕，“还是说……这样呢，嗯？”别过头，吻落在了饱胀的小球上，用牙齿细细的磨。

亚历士立时挣扎了一下，快要炸掉的错觉让他压抑不住的低喊了出来，身体猛地绷紧，但很快松了下来。他现在的体力可没往常那么充足，早已不够他用来折腾的了，尾音也因为无力而拉得绵长，变得暧昧。

“你……嗯……别太过分……嗯嗯……”低声警告着，干脆放松了身体，现在一条腿落到了对方的掌下还被牢牢的压在胸前，动弹不得，饶是亚历士，也不得不松了松口。  
只是……那闪着暗光的艳红眼睛实在是没什么说服力。

“还有更过分的呢，想试试吗？”某个早就准备好的小瓶在他注意不到的地方悄悄滑入掌心，加隆嘿然一笑，一边用抚摸牵扯着他的注意力，一边用牙咬开小瓶的瓶盖。他向前坐了点，借由体位让自己的身体卡得亚历士合不上腿，然后将小瓶里的液体淋在了自己的指上。

刚才一阵温柔中带点急躁的动作让人舒服得很，亚历士放任他的动作，但没想到他会忽然停止。于是疑惑的抬眼，却看到他他邪笑着牵起了唇，一阵冰凉涂在了后穴的入口处，冰的他不由自主的打了个寒战。

“放松点，别紧张。”

加隆沾过润滑剂的手指揉按着穴口，那个地方因为突然受了刺激而紧张的张合着，但还没有被开启。加隆有点无奈，显然他还得接着忍着，可是他已经快忍不住了可怎么办？

“什么东西……嗯……冷……”

凉飕飕的感觉惊得亚历士想一把推开加隆，但他只能是半支起上身，眼睁睁看着他动作。那个地方被揉按的感觉很奇怪，特别是他还注意到加隆紧紧的盯着那个小小的部位。羞耻感剧烈的燃烧着，随时会被刺进内部的错觉也让他的声音带了点惊慌。

“……嗯，住手！”

“我不是告诉过你了么……我不会再让你逃的！”加隆一把拉过他的肩，热吻了上去。同时在感觉到那里的肌肉不再紧张绷紧后，食中两指在对方喘不过气的时候一把突破了防线。  
这副身体又不是没有经历过这些，这有些粗鲁的动作并没有伤到他。加隆满意的旋转着手指，将润滑剂蹭在紧致火热的内壁上，并撑开双指开始扩张。

“嗯！嗯嗯！”

但对于亚历士可是完全另一幅感受。手指带来的强烈异物感让他难受得要死，另一边那手指在身体里的动作也让他感到难受的同时，还有快要被撕裂的疼痛。  
这个样子……感觉就像是被人接触到了隐蔽而柔软的内部，那种被碰触的感觉让他想逃，逃得越远越好。但是他又不敢动，怕那个人会从内部将自己撕裂……

亚历士的紧张让加隆也有些难办，他抬起眼，近在咫尺的人忽然睁大了眼，那双因为情欲而变得有些湿润的眼睛里透出的畏惧让他心疼了下。亚历士手扣住了他的肩膀，他感觉得到他身体的僵硬，想动却又不敢，可怜兮兮的。

“呼，啊……”

沙哑绵长的叹息显示出这次长吻的结束。终于可以畅快的呼吸的人下意识狠狠的推开了压迫着他的加隆，但没想到自己却被强制的按在了床上，姿势的急速改变让他头晕得睁不开眼。  
但反应过来时已经有点迟了，加隆握住自己的腿然后强行抬起，身子被压得折起，这个动作完全的暴露了弱点，将自己的一切展示给对方看。隔着淡淡的水雾，他只能看见对方略带阴郁和疯狂的表情，那手指还停留在他身体里……不，现在又多了一根，也许是润滑剂不够多，他手指抽插伸展的动作变得生涩了好多，内壁也疼得厉害。

微弱的呢喃在唇边溢出，敏感的内壁紧张的绞在一起，他手指是怎么动的，完全的呈现在脑海里。

“嗯啊……”

忽然加隆抽出了所有手指，亚历士松了口气，但还没来得及放松，一个冷硬的东西就接触到了刚刚被玩弄小穴，穴口被手指撑开，凉的透心的液体滑入了穴道。

“啊啊啊！加隆！”

亚历士的身体大幅度的挣扎了一下，但他此时却完全被人掌握在手里，身子扭动时的样子像条鱼……加隆舔了舔唇，“别白费力气了，不润滑的话，一会你可是会很辛苦的……”，他扔掉了小瓶，手指探入确保润滑剂毫无保留的滑入了他的身体。

“你把手指……呃啊，拿出去！”

“现在拿出去？你就这么迫不及待吗？”加隆目光掠过他因为气恼而更加艳红的眼睛，那明明是都快被欺负的哭出来了，还忍着，“不应该仅仅是疼吧……我看你还是很精神啊。”

“废话……嗯啊，让你做啊啊……拿出去！”

冰冷的液体让亚历士难受的扭着腰挣扎，加隆说得没错。等心里觉得稍微适应了些后，那些疼痛就开始带起一种麻麻的感觉。痛连绵着，但又觉得很爽，又觉得还不够，想他进出的动作更快一点……乱七八糟的感觉折腾的他快要疯掉。

“……该死的……”

微弱的呢喃在口中泻出，亚历士有点自暴自弃的折着身子半趴在床上。他恨恨的扭过头去，从加隆的角度只能看见他撒乱的微卷黑发下遮掩的侧脸。

连露出的耳尖都是红红的样子……很可口的感觉。  
在这个念头跳进脑海的时候，加隆就立即将其付诸行动。俯下身咬了咬他耳尖，满意的听着身下人抽冷气和急促喘息混合在一起的迷乱呻吟。

手指继续粗鲁的在他的体内旋转扩张，这一次，不再仅仅是为了扩张，为了让润滑剂完全的涂抹在柔嫩的内壁上，还加入了抽插和抚摸。食中两指不轻不重的按在内壁上抽弄着，因为润滑剂的关系手指的速度很快，间歇每一次抽弄的角度都略有不同。

水渍的声音莫名其妙的变得越来越响。亚历士难堪的揪紧了早被他们俩折腾的皱褶遍生的床单，皱着眉头忍耐着。没想过那么快就认输，可是在这样下去好像又有所不妥……具体怎么个不对劲，他也说不上来。只是伴着加隆手指在体内进出，某种不一样的滋味渐渐弥漫了开来。

从被他碰触的肌肤，从被他玩弄的地方，从里到外，由外及内，苏苏麻麻的感觉悄悄爬上了每一寸神经。

“啊哈……啊啊……”

终于忍不住再度挣扎起来，模糊的咕哝声从喉咙里发出，亚历士想手撑着床坐起来——但他似乎忘了他这个样子几乎是不可能，特别是加隆还牢牢握着他的一条腿。果然，还没等他把想法付诸实践，加隆留在他体内的手指找准了地方狠狠的戳了一下，一股酸麻疼痛的滋味就立刻沿着尾椎爬了上来，亚历士闷哼了一声手臂松了力气，倒了回去。

一击过后，加隆还没打算放过他。加隆舔了舔唇，现在差不多是时候了吧，看他的样子很适应了……于是刚刚抽回的手指又一次戳了上去，而后绕着那个地方轻柔的打转。

“嗯啊！”

紧张的甬道因为加隆的动作显而易见的抽搐着，紧紧包裹住使坏的手指，但似乎因为身体的主人体力不怎么充足，而可怜兮兮的颤抖收缩，就像是欲绝还迎。

“就是这里吧……嗯？”  
加隆调笑着，用力戳了戳那个地方，好笑的看着身下人不由自主的想弓起身。而后低下头在他耳边吹了口气，“喜欢吗？”

“嗯……”

无力又绵长的呻吟基本上是毫无意义的。被找准了死穴很戳的人已经完全被拖下欲望的漩涡。激越的快感顺着神经快速的侵入大脑，搅得一切都乱七八糟的。在加隆扯出手指后，亚历士觉得自己脑袋里似乎还残余着那种强烈的被入侵的感觉，但又因为少了填充物而内部有些空虚。

他眼神迷惘的望着天花板，被这样毫不怜惜的玩弄和折腾，身体已经又一次濒临爆发的界点，可是强行施与这些的家伙显然不打算让他太好受，偏偏在这个时候收了手。

稍微喘息了会，亚历士感觉清醒了点，红艳的眸子再次狠狠盯上压在自己身上的人。

加隆放下他的腿，转而用双手扣住他的腰身。对着亚历士露出一个恶劣的笑容，给他喘息的空隙可不是让他来反抗的，接下来要做的事情，可不能就这样让他迷迷糊糊的错过去啊。  
虽然说对副身体而言，已经不是第一次了。但对着家伙嘛……可就说不定了。而且，这身体他可他本人还要了解更多，已经驯服的身体也许会让这个倔强的家伙陷得更深一点也说不定？

加隆突然放弃了对他的禁锢，这一事实让亚历士有点警惕起来。他手肘斜撑着刚抬起点头，就被加隆在腰上狠狠一拽给拖了过去，灼热的身体压在自己身上，同时还有一个更烫的事物紧紧的抵在了那里——

“加隆——”

亚历士的声音里充斥着气急败坏以及隐形的慌张，加隆满意的舔了舔他的耳廓，“怎么？这可是你自己要求的，现在再说这个……”他恶意的扣紧了亚历士的腰身，牢牢的把他压在身下，还用分身刻意的在那个地方抽动摩擦。

随时会被侵入的错觉又回来了！就像刚才那样，被他用手指玩弄一样！  
这种处于严重弱势的地位让亚历士的神经又紧绷起来，可越紧张，那种感觉就更加强烈！

他突然觉得自己陷入了某种隐蔽的陷阱。

“不……你先退出点……啊……”

面对着面，对方惊慌的表情一目了然。那种征服的胜利感与满足感实在是让人兴奋。  
当然，更加让加隆满意的是他的反应，被来回摩擦的穴口不争气的来回收缩着，温度……也热的吓人。于此期间，亚历士还不断的因为想要逃走而挣扎，自己收拢腿夹住他的身体，这样的动作自然而然让两个人相互接触的地方摩擦得更加彻底。

这家伙还真不是一般能勾引人。明明都是不经意。

已经无法继续忍耐的加隆再度压下身，在亚历士的耳边低语，“我早就说过，我想抱你……准备好了么？”

没等他回答，加隆找准了位置，挺身让自己的分身没入他的体内。

“啊——”

这次进入的东西可不像手指那样纤细了。这一记猛冲，让亚历士不自觉的惊叫了出来。进入身体的东西毫不留情的撑开柔嫩湿热的内壁，狠狠的冲了进来！  
那物什相当可观的尺寸所造成的撞击让亚历士眼前一片发花，不仅是因为疼的。加隆这次绝对是看准了他死穴下手，身体里的那一点被狠狠的撞了一下，疼痛和快感分不清哪一个更强盛一些。

“感觉很好呢……”

分身被那个地方紧紧吮着的感觉可比之前若有若无的磨蹭要来得痛快得多！加隆满足的叹息一声，被包裹住的感觉以及刚才报复似的进入让他之前因为强行忍耐而压下的欲望释放了不少，也只有这时，他才分出心思来看被欺压的家伙。

相对于他自己的满足，亚历士的状态就要糟糕多了。身体紧绷着，艳红的眼睛紧紧合着，脸上隐忍的神色异常明显。掌下的躯体不自在的微微发抖，显然那突然的进入给他带来了太大的冲击。

“乖……很痛吗？”

难得可以玩得放肆一点，加隆自然不会轻易放过这种机会。即使他现在用非常温柔的口气询问着，却也同样开始轻轻将自己的分身从中扯出——以一种不怀好意的速度。

“你……你自己……试试啊……”

被问话的人的声音不自然的发着抖。加隆此刻把分身撤出的行动可能让他觉得放松了点，身体绷得不像之前那么紧了，但内壁被如此缓慢的抚慰着……有种奇怪的感觉就蔓延了上来。穴口还是一阵阵的发疼着，但内壁却缓缓松了下来，可怜兮兮的包裹着将其撑开的，不合尺寸的家伙。

亚历士深吸了口气，想把身子慢慢沉下去放到床上。加隆先是眯着眼看他动作，而后在快把分身完全撤出来后又非常突然的再度进入！

“唔——”

几乎是激灵一下子，亚历士一把紧紧抓住加隆的肩头！

“我觉得让你先体验过了……再说也不迟啊，是不是？”加隆恶劣的咬了咬他的侧脸，手下移单单只抓住他的腰，强制性似的抽送起来。

“你……混蛋……啊啊……”

加隆完全放纵自己的行为让身下人叫苦不迭，可是亚历士又不可能真的叫出来——这家伙的骄傲可不比任何人都低。也许这半个灵魂还对这种情事感到陌生，但这副身体却早已食髓知味，本能的颤抖着迎合着施暴者狂放的动作。

经过充分润滑的穴道紧张兮兮的包裹着对方的欲望，吮咬，抽搐，细细的张合着让对方能完全的将每个角落都摩擦个彻底。加隆显然很是享受，他可不像亚历士之前多少释放过一回，憋了那么久的情欲一下子爆发出来足以摧毁人类那脆弱的理智。

加隆的手紧紧扣住亚历士的腰身，几乎是半跪在他的面前，快速而猛烈的运动着。如同得胜的猎手一般他半扬着脸，用眼角模糊的余光瞥着被他死死压制住的猎物。

“哈……喜欢么？”

接连好几分钟不带间断的大抽大弄足够把亚历士逼到了边缘。因为加隆后撤了身体，他可是连对方的肩膀都抓不到，手只能后撤着支起撑在柔软的大床上。一阵比一阵更加强烈的快感经由紧密结合的部位，顺着尾椎骨爬上头脑，冲得所有神智如同颠簸海浪中的小舟那般不稳危险。

过度的快感飞快的在身体里堆积起来，亚历士一时间甚至没有听清楚加隆的问话，他只能保持着绷紧身体和急促短浅的喘息。任何一点放松都让他觉得自己会彻底沦陷在这场情事。

好像……已经不止是沦陷了……呢……  
亚历士有点无力的想到，但是加隆又一次猛冲让他被迫中止了思考。堆积起来的快乐让他不由自主的想把身体弓起来……

“啊……啊啊……”

加隆狠狠的在他身体里撞了一下，他可以清晰的看到身下人小腹上抽动的线条。他的动作似乎有点太狠了，亚历士喘不过气来，就算他看起来很想睁大眼睛的样子，可因为被反复的侵入掠夺只能略带痛苦的眯着眼。

真可怜啊。

加隆毫无同情的想着，不过他把动作放慢了些。想要爆发的感觉酥酥麻麻的沿着神经末梢爬上了，可是加隆还想多玩一会，所以他很干脆的选择了忍耐。

手稍微松了些，但却好玩的觉得亚历士把身体更加的弓了起来。加隆俯下身抱住他，让他不至于因为过度用力而痉挛。加隆舔吻着他的小腹，偷笑：“感觉怎么样……？”

即使少了那大幅度的抽弄，亚历士也花了好长时间才摆脱掉紧张的状态。像是将力气彻底的耗尽，他一下子瘫在床上，脸扭到一边，浓重的喘息却始终停不下来。

加隆注意到他搁在身旁的手指有点无力扣抓着床单。一把拉过他的手，含住食指的指尖，淡淡的汗水的咸味在口中漫开。

“不喜欢吗……我这不是停下来了吗？还是很有感觉吗？”加隆咬了咬含在嘴里的东西，亚历士有点吃痛的缩起了手指，在加隆的软软的舌上抓了一下。

“不说话的话……我就当你默认了……”加隆吐出他的手指，唇吻沿着手指向下，落在掌心处。握着他的手腕，来回啄了那么几下，加隆就发现亚历士远没他表面看起来那般平静……身体内部的紧张抽搐可是骗不了人的。更何况他的分身还被那地方含着，任何一点小动作都逃不过他的感知。

加隆高深莫测的笑笑，觉得自己好不容易压下去点的欲望又开始蠢蠢欲动。算了，还有一整晚呢，时间还长着呢……

掌心被舌尖轻轻舔过的感觉让亚历士觉得全身发麻。他努力平复着自己的呼吸，一边痛恨着刚才那种夺取理智的快乐，一边又身不由主的怀念。欲望早就被挑了起来，哪有那么容易平息？

那种快乐里夹杂着痛感，让所有的感官都鲜明了起来……

“拿出去……”亚历士喘了口气，声音沙哑，“把你……那玩意拿出去……”

“你认为可能吗？”加隆好整以暇的反问了句，而后不怀好意的扔下了他的手腕，一把抓住那挺立的欲望，亚历士几乎是惊喘着反应过来，被吓到的让身体猛地跳了一下，就连那个地方，也紧紧的抽搐了下。

加隆被这突然的吮吸弄得有点把持不住。不过他也没打算继续忍着，手指扣弄了他铃口几下，把透明的液体在分身上涂抹开——这样就足以看到亚历士受不了的争动着腰身想要逃出来。

“混蛋！……唔……放手！”

不过他显然忘记了自己现在的处境，这么一动，连着那个地方也不由自主的紧张收缩起来。亚历士弓着身勉强抓着了加隆的手腕，却一抬头发现压在他身上的人变得有些狰狞的表情。

加隆倒抽了口气，刚刚被强制压下去的欲望山洪一般爆发出来，让他觉得眼前的视野都添了几分红色。而他的所有的意识则被男人最敏感的地方所牵扯——他此时霸道的将对方所有的反抗解释为本能的诱惑挑逗。

加隆下意识的用力攥住了下手里的物什，亚历士的痛吟这才让他勉强反应过来他手里还牢牢握着对方的分身。不过加隆可没有丝毫要解释或者安抚的意思，亚历士在挣扎着后退，他则毫不留情的挺身而上，一把松了手，狠狠的把想逃的人拽了回来！

就算脑子再不清醒，亚历士也知道自己现在的处境太过不妙了！但他也只能眼睁睁看着对方施暴。后穴穴口因为之前的挣扎拉扯而发着疼，可这很快也不算什么。加隆的用力挺入，再加上手上使劲的一带，让他的分身甚至挤进了更深一点的地方！

“嗯……”

细碎的汗珠在不断扇合的鼻翼边沁出，因为那过分的进入，承受的人只能紧闭着眼发出一道短浅的鼻音。

“这可都是你自找的啊，可别赖我。”

加隆借着亚历士不由自主拱起身体的动作让手臂一下穿过他的腰下，同时俯下身让两个人贴得更近。稍微将姿势调整到更加适于进攻与掠夺的状态，他便毫不犹豫的开始动作。

 

快速的穿刺带来本能的快乐，因情欲而燥热的身体的表面渗出细细密密的汗水，肌肉的漂亮条理在经由战斗锤炼过后的完美身体上显露无疑。配上俊美无匹的容貌，邪肆的神情，怎么看都足以让人打心底的发痒。

可惜，这个时候，唯一的那么个观众却没时间注意这副盛景，更何况他本身也不比眼前这个发光体差上几分。

在对方狂野而毫不留情的掠夺下，亚历士好几次都想一把推开压在他身上的人。可这个愿望在此时明显就是奢侈，这场情事中，他的体力早在开始之前就损耗过半，此刻又是承受的那一方，想反抗都没力气。

于是这种无助的挣扎只能提供给对方更加霸道的压制与穿刺的理由。

“啊……”

可是，很快亚历士也没有空闲去继续想怎么挣扎逃脱。那么激烈的动作，让人甚至能听清楚涂在内壁上的润滑剂被挤压推出时发出的靡乱水声，那声音与肉体撞击的声音相互倾轧，让人面红耳热。

被摩擦个彻底的穴道似乎不怎么能感受疼痛，整个人只能感觉到身体里最隐秘的一点被凶狠穿刺及碾压时爆发出乱人心智的快感，以及在短暂到似乎快要感受不到的间歇时某种贪婪的酸痛。像是黑夜里窜动的耀眼火花。尽管这种无上的快乐是被强制施与，但这只能让他更加清晰的认识到自己现在的处境。

“嗯啊啊……不……”

他不知道自己现在是该拒绝的好，还是要求得更多一点。当理智被快乐强制消融之后占据所有灵魂的只有潜藏在深处的欲念，这种欲望贪婪至极，永远不得满足。

哪怕是这样的被欺压，也有那么一瞬间的想抛弃全部防线，也好彻彻底底的填满自己欲望的鸿沟。

这个样子……算是堕落了吧？不过，他本来就隶属于黑暗……

堕落永远美的不可方物。

 

“啊……”

亚历士难耐的扬起了头，一半是推搡一半是拉扯的勾住加隆的脖颈。他艳红眼睛里的水雾破碎开来，凝结着珠子从红红的眼角淌了下来，不知道究竟是不是因为太过快乐。

频临极致的边缘的加隆更加用力的抱紧了他，两个人的小腹紧密的贴在一起，隔着浅薄的汗水相互摩擦。

加隆舔了舔他的眼角，开口时声音是充满了贪欲的暧昧：“别哭……”

亚历士大概已经听不太清楚他的话，艳红的眼睛微微眯着，喉咙底下翻滚着无法完全喊出的呻吟。

快感的堆砌让加隆遵循着本能肆意的贯穿着身下的人，欲海的波浪随着愈加孟浪的动作而加剧的颠簸起伏。

加隆弓起身，如同毁灭一般的将自己的欲望狠狠贯穿对方的身体，分身的顶端死死的碾在了那具身体最敏感的一点上！

欲望的洪水决堤涌出，海浪终于没顶。

 

最后那一记可以称得上凶狠的戳弄让亚历士不自觉的把身体往上拱，勾住他脖颈的手臂下意识的收拢，分不清到底是迎合还是逃避。

敏感点被那么残忍的蹂躏让他几乎弄丢了意识，而紧接下来的烫热热流的冲击更是将他所剩无几的意识彻底冲垮。

他绷紧着身体，颤栗着收紧不知道什么时候缠上对方腰身的腿，同样快感濒临绝顶的身体几乎是被逼着射了出来。

“啊哈……啊……”如同被窒息般的用力喘息。

 

倦怠感随着情潮的褪去而涌上。加隆眯起眼回味着刚才的感觉，而后满意的低下头看着几乎是同一刻陷入高潮的亚历士。

他拱起身体，手掌分开撑在亚历士身体的两侧。因为加隆的姿势的变化，亚历士的腿也贴着他腰侧软软的滑下，身体毫无防备的打开着。

“唔……嗯……”

足足过了半刻，被肆意的上下打量的人才回过神来，脑袋偏了一下，避开了加隆毫不遮掩的调戏视线。

“躲什么？”在他身侧躺下，强行捏着他下巴让他转过脸来，视线相撞。加隆吻了吻他的眼睛，“喜欢么？”

“滚。”不耐烦的声音在喉底一滚而过。

加隆低下头，眸色顿时暗了下来。亚历士没管他究竟有什么反应，现在的他只想闭着眼就这样睡过去，倦怠海潮一般的冲刷着敏感的神经末梢。

“看来还没吃饱啊？”戏谑的在他耳边念了一句，加隆伸长手臂把人捞到怀里，一翻身，再次把他半压在身下。空出来的手也不老实，在对方的腰间滑动游走着。

“我看你体力还挺足的，过一会，咱们继续？”暧昧的在他耳边说着。

温热的吐息喷洒在红红的耳尖上，亚历士很迟钝的缩了下脖子，偏着头用眼睛余光扫了眼伏在他身上的加隆。对方带着明显警告意味的话让他想起之前种种的不堪，但现在显然形势比人强，不说话才是最好的选择。

“怎么不说了？”加隆舔吻上了因为侧脸的动作而暴露出的修长脖颈，一遍又一遍的加深着上面的殷红吻痕。他刻意的将身体卡入亚历士的两腿之间，膝盖朝前一弓，顶在了身下人至关重要的位置上。

亚历士不满的推了他一把，接着干脆闭上了眼睛假寐。

加隆不以为然的笑笑，在腰上游走的手贴着他后脊下沉下滑， 滑入隐秘的部位。手指几乎没受什么阻碍就戳进了湿软的后穴，翻搅着湿滑的粘液。

隐约的水声以及后面敏感内壁被戳弄翻搅的感觉让亚历士不受控制的扭了扭腰，有点火大的睁开眼瞪他，“你够了没有！”

还真是个凉薄的家伙啊，“利用完了就不认人了？”

“认人？您哪位啊？”向来死鸭子嘴硬的某只在最不合适的时候开了口，艳红的眼睛眯了起来，但嘲讽挑衅的光却一闪一闪的。

“这么快就不认识了？看来刚才没让你记住啊。”加隆不怒反笑，就这他的话往下说，而埋在他后穴里的手指也配合的往敏感点上狠狠顶了一下。

“嗯……”

身体下意识的向上弓起以逃避刺激，加隆却恶劣的顺势抓住他腰身，吮咬着送到眼前的诱人红果，“好热情啊。”

“热情？”亚历士抬起了眉，唇角一牵露出一个邪气又略带嘲讽的笑容。他扬起脸，蔑视般望着加隆，身体完全放松开来，一点也不设防备的样子。

这个动作，让他把修长的脖颈彻底暴露在加隆眼底。上面点点红痕，招摇着隐晦的占有。

加隆撑起身，手撑在他身边，而后再俯下身去舔吻着他精致的锁骨，同时空出一手来拨弄着他胸口刚刚被咬的地方。

“难道不是吗？这副样子，你绝对可以让任何人失去理智……”加隆的声音里含着几分模糊。

舌滑过锁骨留下烫热而湿润的痕迹，亚历士微微眯起了眼，就算不用去照镜子，光从刚才某人的表现上来看他也知道自己现在是怎样一副模样。不过，刚刚的一切……可不代表所有……

想到之前被完全压制的情景，甚至被逼着弄出来，连同现在后穴里面黏稠液体来回滑动的感觉让他脸上闪过一丝忿恨。

感觉差不多了，加隆的手开始慢慢下滑。亚历士哼了一声，染满情欲的沙哑声音十足的挑逗。手已经下移到对方小腹并不断抓挠的加隆紧接着就感觉到亚历士缩了缩身体，膝盖不由自主的微微竖起……

然后砰的一声，如同开局那般，亚历士收腿抬膝一个膝撞正中加隆小腹，哪怕这力道不是很强，也让加隆吃了个闷亏！

接着趁加隆还没反应过来，亚历士按着他胸口狠狠一掀！两个人在床上打了个滚，姿势顿时异位！

“好像确实如此呢……”亚历士喘了两口气，撑在对方胸口上的手臂一软，脸贴在加隆耳侧暧昧的说道，“足够让你失去警惕……”

被摆了一道的加隆一阵气闷，此刻亚历士的膝盖还牢牢的顶在他小腹上，就算不怎么刻意用力，一个大男人的体重足以让加隆感到胃要顶穿了感觉。

说完那句话后，亚历士慢慢坐了起来，膝盖往旁边一撇，毫不留情的专门坐在了加隆的肚子上。

“连小宇宙都用上了，不至于吧？”加隆好整以暇的把胳膊枕在脑后，对着坐在自己身上的人挑挑眉，“真是不服输啊。”

“只是把你欠的还上去而已。”亚历士双臂环抱，冷冰冰的回答。

“秋后算总账吗？”加隆并不在意的笑笑，甚至翘起了腿，表情悠然得很。

“总账？还差点呢……”亚历士艳红的眼睛紧紧盯着他，“居然用幻胧拳对我下心理暗示……活腻歪了吧你！”

加隆挑起眉，“心理暗示？”

“不是吗？”亚历士反问道，一手撑在加隆胸口，低下头说，“在扰乱我意志的时候暗中埋下了暗示……故意用言语来刺激那个暗示，扰乱视听……”

亚历士的手一下子按在了加隆心口上，冷笑，“欲擒故纵，以退为进，看你玩得很好啊！”

他指尖紧紧按在心口处，那里的皮肤甚至感到一丝尖锐刺痛，看来他生气了呢……上一刻前还在自己身下辗转承欢，下一刻就能危言相逼，这家伙还真不是一般的危险！

当然，尽管现在气氛剑拔弩张，但加隆还不至于紧张到要考虑自己的生命安全。先不提这副状态，他们要真打起来谁胜谁负，再说，亚历士要真下杀手……蓝发老哥不至于亲眼看着这边上演谋杀戏码而不管不顾吧？

不过，撒加在干什么啊？他不是白天还在呢么？

脑袋里转着弯弯绕绕，加隆就算是有恃无恐，也得打起十二分精神应对目前看起来离暴走只有一线之隔的亚历士。

“我说……如果你没有任何一丁点的胡思乱想，能至于被我迷惑么？”加隆伸手挑起垂在自己胸口前的一缕黑发，递到唇边吻了一下，抬起眼看他，“貌似你自己就不怎么坚定吧？我只不过……帮你确认了一下心里的疑惑，而已。”

“你不觉得你管得太宽了吗？”亚历士眼神飞快的在被加隆攥住的那缕发上闪过，继续挑着讽刺的冷笑，“小心玩火自焚啊。”

如果是平常情况，他怎么可能会如此的左右摇摆？甚至对自己产生质疑？

他的本质就应该是像他的存在那样是纯粹的暗色，决绝，偏激，甚至还有几分固执。加隆把枕在脑后的手臂抽了来，像亚历士这样的家伙，用最轻蔑的视角看着世界的人，什么都不放在心上才是他的作风。

纠结，徘徊，开什么玩笑。

不过，加隆的好奇心被挑了起来，今天晚上究竟发生了什么事情，让这个神经粗条的家伙变得敏感而别扭？

“你们吵架了。”这句话是肯定句。

亚历士的脸色彻底阴沉下来。

哇哈……一猜就中啊。加隆手扶在亚历士的腰上，对方一点都不介意他这么做，只是红艳艳的眼睛紧紧的盯着他，十分具有压迫感。

一边揩着豆腐，加隆嘴上也不慢，“如果不是为了身体控制权的话……那么，你们又绕回了那个老问题了？”

究竟是你是我，还是我不是你这个纠结的问题——明明就是一个人，还能纠结的如此带劲，加隆真不知道该对他老哥发表怎样的看法。

“你知不知道你敏锐的让人讨厌？”亚历士撑在他心口上的手攥起了拳，腰直起来坐着，哼了一声偏过头。

警报解除。

加隆在他腰上揉了揉，“有人这么了解你……你不喜欢？”

“对，喜欢——喜欢到想让你死！”

亚历士膝盖竖起，手抱着膝偏着头坐着。

他坐姿的改变让加隆的表情差点崩溃，他确实不介意骑乘式，如果对方真的如此主动的话他相信自己会相当高兴，但前提是，绝对不是这种让对方坐在自己【肚子】上的骑乘！亚历士这个姿势让他全身重量彻底压在了加隆的肚皮上，柔软的腹腔可是支撑不了这种重量的！

拜托！掂量掂量您老那大男人的体重成不？！

显然，等亚历士自己挪地那是不可能的，所以加隆只能自救。他手臂曲起，向后撑着，想要坐起来。

被他这么一带，亚历士瞥了他一眼，非常无感的往后面坐了点。终于压在了重点部位上。

加隆叉开腿做起来后，一把搂住身上人的腰，手不老实的在他有些汗湿的背上游走着，偏头吻了吻他侧脸，“我死了的话你不心疼么？”

“当然不会。”亚历士态度恶劣的说着，现在他们之间过于亲昵的姿势让他很不适应，特别是感觉到贴着自己臀部某个烫热的东西后，他在床上长跪而起。

“精神真好啊……”讽刺了一句。

“那还不是你点的火？”加隆跟了一句，“负责灭火吧。”

“自己解决！”亚历士想撒手不管，不过却因为被加隆搂着腰而动弹不得。

加隆的手指顺着他脊沟滑下，两指撑开湿软的穴口，进到里面翻搅了一番。

亚历士想一把拨开加隆作乱的手，可惜加隆看准时机在敏感度上狠狠碾了一下，他顿时失去力气而一把抓在加隆肩上。

“嗯！”

“还是这里感觉比较好吧？”加隆收紧手臂，把人往怀里带了带，这样他就可以更加游刃有余的作乱。

手指温柔的推开颤抖着纠结在一起的穴壁，而后毫不留情的在敏感点上来回顶弄碾压，由此带来的快感与酸涩酥酥麻麻的爬上了所有神经。

亚历士不得已的按住他的肩膀，要不然他绝对腿软的一下子坐下去。

“大腿上好像沾了不少呢……留在里面的东西都出来了……”故作可惜的叹了口气，手指却刻意撑开了穴口。

似乎是因为刚才他的坐姿就聚到了穴口的白浊开始缓缓滑下，穴口痒痒的，但这都比不上他手指揉按穴壁时产生的快感。

“闭嘴！”咬牙切齿的说了一句，亚历士想一把扯开加隆的手臂，可是每当这个时候，加隆就会故意在他的敏感点上用力刮一下，力道大得快要弄坏那个地方。那种地方被戳弄后爆出的快感足以让人眼睛发花，也足以提示他不老实受着的结果。可又不能让这家伙称心如意，于是不满的挣动着身体。

看着怀里人不安分的来回扭动，弄得加隆心底某个地方也开始痒痒起来，因为之前宣泄过而蛰伏的欲望也开始蠢蠢欲动，“刚才感觉不好吗？”他舔了舔像是快递到嘴边的红蕊，然后一口含了住。

对方口腔所带来的温热湿润立即在胸口部位漫了开来，亚历士哼了声，挣了挣，但加隆立即咬了上去，用细白的牙齿细细的碾弄着那个地方。

还真是执着于这幅身子啊……亚历士眯起眼来，扬起脖子发出模糊的咕哝声。加隆的手指依旧停留在身体内部来回做着怪，酥麻的刺激一遍又一遍的提醒着自己不久前的极乐。

也许……艳红的眼眸垂了下来，思绪蔓延开的时候，身体就自动行动开来。

“唔……”头发被揪住往后拉扯带来的疼痛让加隆不由自主的松了口，他挑眉看向忽然变了表情的家伙——亚历士似笑非笑的盯着他，眼角还因为情欲而沾满了细碎的水光，一副威胁不足的模样反而弄得人心底痒痒。

“你不是说……让我帮你解决吗？”腰身刻意的缓慢扭动，往后仰去昭显出柔韧的腰线。亚历士手撑在加隆肩上，但右掌却慢慢的收了起来，若有似无的摩擦着身下人圆润的肩头，“嗯？”

事有反极必有妖啊，亚历士心里动了什么幺蛾子加隆暂时猜不出来。不过眼前的景色也够他回味一阵子的了——一半的魅惑，一半的挑衅，他一只手扶在自己老哥的腰上，完全被伸展开的腰身看起来格外诱人，真想咬一口！

“我倒是想……”顺着他的话说下去，加隆的手指暧昧的在他腰间摩擦。

亚历士露出赞同般的笑，红色的眸子眯细了起来，“哦？”

“那你得先给点表示吧？”加隆开始要起好处，心里盘算起一会该怎么应对……算了！还对付什么，今天他已经算吃够本了，黑老哥要收点利息他也不怎么在乎。

当然，如果能再沾点便宜……那自然更高兴。

不过什么事都有礼尚往来嘛。

“嗯……你手拿出来……”亚历士抱怨似的哼了句，他手下施着力，示意加隆躺下去。加隆顺着他的想法做，但手指只撤出了一半，而后狠狠的往上推了下。

“啊！”

已经半压在对方身上的亚历士忍不住的呻吟了出来，满满的毫无防备，手臂一软身子压了下来，只是勉强用手肘撑在加隆胸口上。

“唔……拿出来！”

加隆完全拿他狠话当耳边风，自顾自玩弄着那个隐蔽的地方。

不满的盯了他几秒，亚历士露出一副恨相，但很快收敛起来，彻底俯下身子趴在加隆身边。

接着，加隆感到耳边一阵湿热，软软的东西舔弄着他的耳廓，带着几分挑逗。他颇有兴味的扬了扬眉。

“这样子……嗯？”

算是报复似的，亚历士轻轻咬着对方的耳朵，含糊的说着话。而后，啃啃咬咬一般的吻开始顺着颈子往下爬，而他的手也不闲着，抚摸着漂亮的肌理。明明就该是一模一样的身子啊……为什么会变成这样呢……他闭上了眼，反正这么近的距离也看不清对方的表情。

他的唇吻顺着脖颈的线条缓缓爬下，加隆能感觉到对方的鼻尖轻轻的蹭着自己裸露的肌肤，隔着一层薄汗若有若无的磨蹭着，就像是在挑逗。亚历士的手臂慢慢的绕过他的颈项，身体下沉，两个人的腹部贴摩在一起，蛰伏的欲望随着缓和行进的动作开始悄悄燃起……加隆舔了舔嘴唇，偏开头，空出的一手扶住对方的腰，撑住他的身体。手掌上有几分的滑腻，是刚刚不久，亦或是被现在的情欲从身体蒸发挤出的汗水……

“喜欢……么？”

空气染满了迷惑人的麝香糜烂，故意打暗的光线将所有一切变得模糊不清。混乱的鼻息和着心脏跳动的节拍……整间屋子充斥着暧昧与情欲。

此刻压在加隆身上的人摇晃着脑袋将自己的身子往下压，唇吻顺着肌理的线条缓缓爬下，但他的手臂却依旧勾在自己的脖颈上。对方的动作不断下滑，加隆翘了翘唇角后将手按在亚历士的腰上，如有若无的抚摸。亚历士有点不满地用牙齿叼起他胸口一小块皮肉，用力的咬在嘴巴里碾了一碾。

皮肤上猛地传来阵尖锐的痛楚，但很快，那个地方又感到一片湿热……亚历士仰起脸，一边舔着被他咬得红肿的地方，一边露出不怀好意的笑。

“你好像……玩得很开心？”加隆又坐起来了些，一手按在亚历士后腰上不断使劲。

“你……以为呢？”

变化的体位让曲腿的跪姿也变得难以保持，支持全部体重的双膝陷入柔软的床铺而无法随意后挪，腰身却被按得向下，手臂架在他肩膀上，脸埋进对方胸口。亚历士抬头咬住加隆的喉咙，怨愤的拿他脖子磨着牙。

“我以为咱们可以继续了……”颇具暗示性的低头在他耳边说着，加隆圈住亚历士的腰。尽管亚历士不怎么愿意配合，却还是被拽了开去。腰部有对方的手握住撑着，亚历士干脆顺着他的动作分腿坐在加隆大腿上。随意垂下的手若有若无的扫过对方腰间，亚历士瞄了瞄两人都早已挺立的欲望……

他可是已经发泄过两回了，就算忍一忍也没什么……嘿。

故意拖长声哦了一句，亚历士手后撑住，慢慢地竖起一腿在加隆腰身磨蹭着。

“那么这就是默认了？”感觉到那刻意的挑逗，加隆手不由自主地用上了力。

腰身上被向上拽着，亚历士收回了摩擦他腰的长腿，“哦？用不着我帮你了？”

等你玩够了我也该憋死了吧？发觉自己被某人撩拨得有点收不住内火的加隆腹诽一句，不过他心念一转，这家伙上赶着“服务”的机会可不多啊……不能浪费啊……

“怎么会呢？”赔上笑，加隆眯起眼笑着，可是手却找上了某人隐秘的弱点。手指灵巧的在入口处打转按摩，指尖触及到一片冰凉湿滑——显然，这中场休息的冷落让原本被体温烫热的润滑剂以及其他可以起到相似作用的液体冷了下来，同时还变得有些粘腻。

手指捻动时让亚历士不禁皱了皱眉，之前没去在意的细节此刻突然让人觉得分外不舒服起来。股间的湿粘确实令人有点不爽，于是他手背后抓住加隆的手腕，“那你到底想做什么呢？”

“抱你。”简单的说道，加隆那只被抓住的手摊了开，敷在那个地方，没过片刻掌心就沾了不少的湿冷液体。而他本人则身体前倾了些，拥人入怀。

“不那么简单吧？”亚历士哼了一声，对方掌心烫热的温度很快透过肌肤传了过来……还是在那种私密的部位，极热的温度烫的他不由自主哆嗦了一下。这么一闪神，腰也被人拉了住。落在脖颈上的长发弄得肌肤有些刺痒。

“其实一直都很简单，什么都不要想就好了……”刻意压低的声音滑出因为情欲的躁动而染成的沙哑，撑着对方被自己的吸引住，加隆引导着他慢慢坐下来。

反正躲不开，亚历士也就松了手，下颌抵在加隆的肩上，唇若有似无地贴着他的耳廓说，“那你知不知道，什么都不想才是最难的？”

人真的很奇怪，想太多不容易，什么都不想也不可能。那些杂念总是毫无征兆的从心底冒出来，扰乱人心。

“你不想做的话，我可以帮你。”加隆暗示着说。紧接着亚历士就觉得他的手在下滑，按在臀上，然后故意向两边用力，让羞耻的地方暴露在空气中……那是种格外湿冷的感觉。穴口在外力牵引下紧张地收缩，亚历士不适地伸手抱住加隆的身体，但很快，某人烫热的分身顶端就抵在了那个地方，缓慢却持续地进入。

“嗯……”亚历士的低哼随着极富压迫力的进入而吊高了些。这次可比第一回强硬的直接进入温柔多了，但也磨人多了。穴口内壁被有力的撑开，对方分身如同钢针一样被缓缓插入身体，虽然不是很痛，但却叫人格外紧张。

因为之前的东西还留在里面，进入动作还算顺利，但亚历士身体不由自主的绷紧却让加隆有种进退两难的错觉。

 

“……那，也好啊……”开始有点辨不清自己究竟想说些什么，埋在骨子里的贪婪已经在情欲的催化下完全苏醒了，亚历士喘了口气，眼前开始有点发昏，腰部的地方似乎传来某种微弱的向上的引导。抬起眼，离自己近极的某人不怀好意地笑着，不过好像也没有心思去想那么多了……身体里似乎滚动着某种黏稠又灼热的东西，叫人恨不得抓伤自己的身体把它释放出来。 

“来，稍微动一动……”同样被情欲所折磨的加隆的处境比对方好不到哪去，骤然低沉甚至变得几分沙哑的语调透露出他所剩无几的耐性。 

他用肢体来暗示，而在欲望中陷得比他更深的家伙则昏沉着顺着他的引导继续。 

手撑住腿，身子向上挺起，腰腹处的肌肉不由自主地紧绷起来，于此以来，烫热的内壁更是紧紧地咬住了强硬插入体内的分身，宛若留恋。 

“嗯啊……”身体内部不由自主地绞紧让滞留在身体里的硬挺变得更具压迫力，即使没怎么刻意的摩擦顶弄，那带起的快感依旧强烈得叫人战栗。特别是，当渐渐从身体拔出的分身滑到了某一处时，最敏感的地方被戳中所爆出的快乐花火叫人眼前发迷。 

有点撑不住的，亚历士手上力道一松，又重重地坐了回去。而看准了这个时机的加隆猛地拽住他的腰，极具掠夺意味的向上一顶！ 

亚历士有点吃不住地叫了出来，“啊！” 

但加隆显然还没够满意，半是强迫地搂着他的腰拽他起来，分身刻意地在某一点用力摩擦，“这还不够吧，嗯？不够强烈，不够……让你忘掉一切吧……” 

确实还不够啊…… 

加隆注视着怀里的人抬起了脸，被水雾打湿的艳红眼眸看起来带点茫然，更多的则是被情欲浸染过的混沌，看得人心里发痒。他看起来已经完全被欲望迷住，被拖入深渊……好像不管对他做什么……都可以…… 

真是诱惑。 

但他还是想要更好的，更艳丽的。一定会有。 

这么想着，如同示范一般的，加隆抱住对方的腰身强硬的高举，落下，狠狠地贯穿了他的身体，被刺穿的地方可怜兮兮地吮吸包裹着他的分身所带起的快感如同罂粟般让人着迷。加隆在亚历士耳边轻语，“只有这样……才是你想要的吧？嗯？” 

暧昧的声音像是反穿了层层海潮般传入耳中，带着水汽的湿润和某种危险的诱惑，仿佛圆月夜下海妖的歌声。这声音里掩藏着某种恶意的鼓励，但对于似乎已经被欲望主宰了理智的人，就变成了最美好的引导。 

“……继续……嗯嗯……”

亚历士有点含糊地低语的同时，再度不由自主地用上力，操纵着自己的身体，追逐着刚刚燃烧般的快乐。 

这是一种惯性，开始时似乎有点困难，但如果反复持续下去，不断产生的快乐就足以击溃所有理智。身体抬高，上挺，然后重重落下，让最禁不起顶弄的地方被狠狠贯穿——然后贪婪地享受着浪潮般足以淹没一切的快感。 

似乎连头脑都在这一瞬间变得空白。 

可惜这短暂的空白过后，被刻意玩弄摩擦的内壁转而渐渐渗出一种叫人无力的酸软酥麻，柔软烫热的内壁在隐隐发胀……带着一种隐晦的不满足感，似乎只有更加强烈的挤压和蹂躏才能填满欲望的深渊。 

但……这又怎么可能？ 

这永无止尽的欲望的沟壑。 

可惜身体的本能永远比理智更懂得如何满足自己。身体渐渐沦为本能和欲望的玩偶，在其操纵之下，毫无保留地暴露出最隐秘的弱点，然后主动甚至迫不急待地凑上去，如同献祭，去换取迷幻的快活。 

“嗯嗯……啊……啊啊……” 

即使再缓慢，不断堆积起来的快乐也将人慢慢推向一个顶峰。由理智堆砌的堤坝后面，情欲的洪水再急速上涨。 

可是，本来就已经爆发过两回的身体似乎跟不上了…… 

手脚变得没有力气，连支撑身体的动作都变得很难做到，每次支撑着起落时，手臂和两腿都有些打颤了，可是，还差一点…… 

不知什么时候，亚历士的手臂再度环住加隆的脖颈，甚至于他整个人都控制不住地在朝对方倾斜，两腿蜷在对方身体的两侧，有点无力地跪压在床上，但却在情欲的驱使下还在不由自主地紧绷，放松……被情欲迷困却又不得满足。

“……这样子，喜欢吗……”

一边毫无顾忌的舔吻着眼前人递送到唇边的脖颈，加隆一边确认般的呢喃着。情欲松软而又毫无止境的膨胀着。


	11. 加隆不是食物链的底层，他是食物的搬运工（偶尔也是食物本身——咦？）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双子日常

感受到加隆的小宇宙出现在圣域边缘时，撒加开始往下面走。当他抵达了双子宫，穿过宽阔的大厅，加隆刚从金牛宫上山的台阶处冒头。  
“快来搭把手！”一看到撒加，加隆就大叫起来。  
撒加赶过去，只见加隆正一手搂着一只巨大锃亮的汤锅，另一手艰难的扶着锅盖，歪歪扭扭的爬着台阶。  
“你这是……”等站到加隆身旁，就能听到不锈钢汤锅里不停的发出“喀嚓喀嚓”令人骨头发软的声音。  
“快帮我扶着盖子，”加隆苦着脸，“我要按不住了！”  
双生子废了一番功夫才把汤锅弄进厨房，放在了餐桌椅子上。他们没敢把这东西摆上桌，锅里面闹得太厉害，加隆只得两只手按在锅盖上喘气。  
撒加倒了杯水递到他嘴边，以眼神询问究竟发生了什么。  
“来，你看一下。”  
加隆小心翼翼的将锅盖揭开了一条缝，撒加刚低下头，一只青黑色的巨大钳子猛地捅了出来，撞在锅盖的边缘发出“哐啷”一声。  
两个人一齐缩了缩脑袋。  
“这是龙虾吗？”  
撒加努力回想自己上一次在超市里见到龙虾的情景，他只想起了在趴在透明水箱的底部一本正经的装死的甲壳生物和冷藏柜里白嫩鲜美的虾肉，他忍不住皱起眉，“这个也太……有活力了？”  
“那是当然。”加隆没好气的说，“被波塞冬赐福过的，能不精神么？”  
这事得从头说起。  
今天是休息日，一个上午就这么懒洋洋的过去。加隆确认一切无误后，准备赶回圣域和撒加共进午餐。他正往外走，刚好与从巡游回来的波塞冬和伊奥撞见。  
虽然打着巡逻观察的名义，但说白了也只是无聊的海皇去投喂他的宠物们。  
“要回去了吗？”寒暄之后，波塞冬兴致勃勃的问，“既然要回去，应该带点东西回去吧，叫信物还是伴手礼什么的。”  
不，不必了。我明天就回来，如果不幸的话，今天晚上您就能在餐厅里见到我。以及最重要的，从圣域到海界只有隔着一道异次元的距离真不是什么遥远的地方……您最近又看了什么稀奇古怪的玩意？  
加隆打眼色给伊奥，希望后者能给他一点提示，但这小鬼看起来喜气洋洋的，不知道在高兴什么，完全没接收到加隆的讯号。  
于是在加隆的委婉拒绝下，波塞冬伸手打开一道不明的异次元出口，大量活蹦乱跳，新鲜到吓人的海鲜从那里涌出来。加隆想起他陪着海皇去喂鱼的景象。这些东西都是喂完鱼剩下的吧，他腹诽着。  
波塞冬却一边念叨着这个季节什么海货好吃，一边兴高采烈的挑选，最终，海皇手指停顿在接近米长的苍青色的龙虾上。  
“就这个了！”他愉快地决定道。  
加隆看得目瞪口呆。这时候伊奥终于回过神来，耿直的评价道，“这恐怕不太好拿。”  
龙虾挥舞着几乎有半截身体那么长的巨大螯钳，卡嚓咔嚓咔嚓，加隆一点都不怀疑这玩意一有机会就会夹断自己的手指，他从来没见过这么凶猛的龙虾，气势十足，很适合放在海皇的脑袋上耀武扬威。  
“这么说也是。”波塞冬的犹豫只持续了一秒钟，接着他打了个响指，龙虾身上光华一闪，龙虾挣扎的更加猛烈了，鳌钳闭合之间都带去了冷风。  
波塞冬愉快地说，“这样就不那么容易死掉了。保证新鲜。”  
“……真是多谢了。”加隆胃痛。  
伊奥左右看了看，为难地说，“陛下，我是说这不好用手拿。”  
“……”短暂的沉默后，海皇把手伸进了一团漆黑的异次元中，然后掏出了一只锅。  
事情至此就非常明朗。  
撒加看了看两只胳膊拄在锅盖上的弟弟，又看了看汤锅，半晌说不出来话。  
最后还是加隆有点虚弱的问他，“你看怎么样？”  
“……什么怎么样？”  
“龙虾啊，当然是龙虾。”  
“当然。当然了。”撒加重复了两句，最后茫然的和加隆对视着，并没明白他在说什么。  
“那既然这样的话，”加隆咬牙，“午餐就吃这个吧。我不可能总按着这东西。”  
“好哦？”撒加回过神来，“你打算怎么做？”  
“放点香料水煮就成了？”加隆也不确定，但是他不想去清理这只生猛的仿佛能杀人的海货。汤锅里的大龙虾还在精神十足的敲着锅壁，发出砰砰砰的噪音。  
撒加注视着加隆小心的把锅挪进水池，再揭开一条缝隙，拧开水喉往里面灌水。谢天谢地海皇找了一只汤锅来做容器。加隆开始指挥起撒加拿香料过来。  
一番折腾之后，锅被端上了火灶。这时候水还没烧开，加隆还得按着锅盖。过了两分钟，不锈钢锅的温度上来了，感受到生死危机的龙虾翻腾的厉害，加隆得使劲按住锅盖，同时还被锅盖烫得要命。撒加给他翻出隔热手套，但是火灶炽热的燃烧着，炽烤着任何接近的人。等龙虾终于不怎么动弹了，加隆累得一头热汗。  
“比战斗还要辛苦。”加隆从撒加那接过加了冰的红茶，抱怨着。  
又过了几分钟，撒加揭开锅盖，一股白烟带着海鲜的鲜香冒出来，龙虾已经彻底变红，躺在冒着泡的水浴里蜷着身体，他估摸着已经差不多熟透了，就把炉火关上。  
加隆用烤肉的夹子把龙虾捞出来。两人对着摆在洁白的大瓷盘里的，全副武装的龙虾大眼瞪小眼。  
至少在今日之前，所有被端到自己面前，已经可以食用的龙虾最起码是掐头去尾剥掉壳的，撒加对着眼前的这盘菜有点无从下手。  
“我记得有开龙虾的工具。”加隆又开始翻箱倒柜的找起工具来，过了会儿，他从柜子里的最深处掏出一套精致的钳子和长叉子。撒加对他比了个请的手势，加隆就拎着工具工作起来。  
但没过半分钟，就传来一声惨叫，“钳子坏掉了！”  
坚硬十足的外壳，可能就是龙虾最后的斗争吧。撒加想到，接着看弟弟气愤的丢到工具，以手掰扯龙虾的腿无效后，拎着龙虾的螯钳走向流理台。结实的木菜板摔在台面上发出沉闷的声响。加隆从抽屉里抽出了雪亮的菜刀。  
我最好还是先出去一下。撒加想着，在另一边开始发出暴力拆卸的刺耳噪音之前，先行一步离开了厨房。  
五分钟后，加隆擦着手来叫他吃饭。  
厨房已经被收拾干净了，没有任何甲壳生物存在过的痕迹。除了摆在餐桌正中的一盘白花花的肉。  
加隆腼腆笑着将一把叉子递给撒加。  
“还不错，你尝一下？”  
龙虾确实不错，巨大威武的身躯也给在座两位提供了足够的鲜美的肉。当然只吃海鲜多少有点寡淡，他们又拿出佐餐酒和面包，还有水果来用以搭配。  
加隆带着酒后的微醺，慢吞吞的说起来，“这样折腾实在太麻烦了。下次去海界吃吧。亚特兰蒂斯的厨师水平不错，他们很会处理海鲜。”  
撒加没说话，只是抿着杯中剩余的酒。  
加隆贴近了他，“不只是龙虾。有很多深海的鱼也很好吃，不用怎么费心炮制，只要把肉薄薄的片下来，放在盛了奶酪酱的饼干上，一口咬上去，就特别棒。”  
微微偏过头，撒加和加隆闪闪发光的眼睛对上。  
“还有只在亚特兰蒂斯才会出现的食材。嘛，再怎么说也是被神庇佑的地方啊，总会有些好东西吧……”  
迟疑，犹豫，还有更多的思虑在脑海里流过，但都被蔚蓝眼瞳里的浪涛冲跑。  
“好啊。”  
良久的沉默后，他最后听见自己这么说。

END


	12. 假面舞会和被抓包的女装大佬：3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隆撒 R18  
> 梗在题目里

“不，嗯……等等……”  
他们唇舌纠缠的厉害，根本没有留下什么说话的余地，即使拼命的挣扎，脱口而出的也只是支离破碎的呻吟和喘息。那些语句的碎片被另一个人吃进肚子里，坏心的根本不愿意它们被发出来，因为他知道自己此刻究竟在搞什么鬼。  
欲火倒是在这场逃亡中越演越烈，抽插进攻的节奏也随之高昂混乱，孟浪的动作让过分柔软的床铺也吃不消的轻微摇晃起来，夹在二人之间的厚重裙摆正是舞动的如同波浪。  
黑与红的长裙内衬层层叠叠的挤在腰腹上，散落在他们身旁，要变成欲海将他们吞没，或者一场无法平息的森林大火，把天空烧到透亮。  
隔音极差的单薄墙壁后传来各色人马寻欢作乐的尖笑和欢呼，浪荡的音乐声此起彼伏，在更远的地方传来哔哔拨拨烟花爆炸的声响。在情人的怀抱之中，他能想象到烟花在黑丝绒一样柔美的夜空中绚烂绽放的美景，他于自己混沌昏暗的视界中看到，然后在极乐之时他们颤抖着拥抱分享。  
只有这时，狂热的亲吻才能稍微平息片刻。另一人恋恋不舍的抬起头，离开他。恍惚之中，他感觉到一直在身体里攻城略地的硬物被从中抽离，于衣物摩擦的西索声中，不知是射入的白浊还是润滑的香膏骤然从失去填塞物的后穴中滴落，引得周围肌肉一阵颤抖抽搐。  
快乐的余韵从那里传来。  
对方松开了对他的压制，翻身坐起，四处摸索着。  
周围昏沉一片，远远的地方点了一盏小灯，但灯光几乎提供不了任何的照明，只让物体在他的瞳孔里留下模模糊糊的影子。他犹如行在静谧夜海的船上，周围了起了薄雾，一切他人纵情欢乐的欢声都离他们远去，尘世的一切也都如少女缓缓走远，一种私密的安全感和满足油然而生，能持续到永久。  
他的手背被碰了碰。  
“还有力气吗？”熟悉的声音问道。  
他低声答复，“当然。”  
隔着丝质手套抚摸着自己的手掌转而抓住了他的手腕，施以一个向上的力，他反握住对方的手腕，被拉了起来。但随着姿势的变化，那些湿滑的液体在体内流动的更快了，迫不及待一般的往下淌，带起细细密密的快感。  
他忍不住轻哼了一声。  
“得擦一擦。”在仔细的端详后，对方略带苦恼的说道，接着他丢开了手里握着的一小片衣物，四处翻找了一番，伴着一小声咒骂，另一人从上衣口袋里抽出一条细麻的手绢。  
他看着对方修长的手指卷上针织物再度探入裙底。  
往日里手感刚好的细麻织物在此时变得过度粗糙了，细密针脚绣出的花纹更是粗粝的叫人难以忍受，仿佛像鬃毛刷子一样残酷的蹂躏着皮肉。  
对方握住他的一条腿，将他打开，他深陷在过度软和的床的身体无法抵抗的倾斜着倒了下去，他只得支起手肘斜躺着撑住自己，咬唇忍耐着必需的清理。  
绣着花的精致手绢在对方手指的指挥下，卖力的狠狠擦了擦他大腿内侧，紧跟就跑向人体柔软敏感的会阴。被碰到那里时，小小的鼻音被哼出来，他得努力克制本能才可以不并拢腿夹住对方的手臂。最后是后穴入口。那里被香膏油脂浸润的太透彻，十分滑腻，末了又被硬物狠狠的撑开过，最终又湿又软，还敏感的吓人。手绢被捏出了一个角，小心翼翼的试探着磨蹭着擦过。被刺激到的部位紧张的收缩起来，他没法控制这个，但能感受到更多的液体从那里涌出，给清理造成了麻烦。  
既然如此，那就得先把内腔的液体掏空吧，对方大概也是这样想的。两根手指塞了进去，剪刀一样的撑开后穴，吸水性良好的针织物顺着手指被绞进去了一点，冷酷无情的折磨着颤抖的内壁。他猛地倒抽了口气。  
清理不知何时变了味，更多的手指捅了进来，肆意扩张掏弄着，粗粝的织物也在入口的边缘变本加厉的折磨。眼前的昏暗摇晃起来，他想起深邃夜空下宁静却暗含波涛的海洋，直至模糊的视线又一次对准了另一个人蓝色的双眼。  
就是这样一片深情的海域，愿意沉没其中。  
而另一人也是情愿葬身与此的，在那双和自己一模一样的蓝瞳里。他们再度被狂热的激情和爱欲结合在一起，直到夜晚燃尽，海洋干涸。

鬼祟的守夜人蹲在墙角下，小却发亮的眼睛如同狼一样窥伺着每一个从后街溜走的人，他记下每一个能自己认得出的人的名姓和不认识的人的长相，以便后日去公爵府换取赏钱。他于黑暗中一动不动，夜行的动物都把他当做一座塑像，从他身边漫不经心的跑过。  
直到守夜人看到今晚最大的奖项，他认出纠缠在一起的那双人影中的一人，华贵的金丝绣的外衣暴露了他的身份。他阴狠而贪婪的目光死死的黏住了他们。  
那双人影跌跌撞撞的穿过小巷。守夜人偷溜在后面跟着。并不是两个人都走的踉跄，主要是那个穿着及踝长裙的姑娘，她倦怠的将头埋在同伴的怀里，即使没有那张银色的蝴蝶面具，也叫人看不清她的面容。但想必姑娘是个美人，要不然另一个人也不会如此热情的任她依偎，完全不嫌弃对方柔弱无力的姿态，半搂半抱的将其带到河边，交给了自己的船夫。  
即使已经到了别离的时刻，男人也热切的贴着女伴的耳边说了好一阵私密的情话，他还从姑娘手中抽走一柄带羽毛的精致扇子。在回程的路上，他得意洋洋的玩弄着这个战利品。  
守夜人仇恨的目光一直跟随着他。没走出多久，男人和那位漂亮女孩说话时特有的缠绵的情意就消失的干干净净了，他精神抖擞的再度朝宴会出发，那里还有更多的美女香槟供他取用，商行巨头之子怎么会在如此狂欢放浪之夜只垂帘一位年轻貌美的姑娘呢？他还有数不尽的舞没有跳完，夜晚也还长的很。  
守夜人在黑暗中迟疑着，他回过头不甘心的看小船飞快的驶入夜色。他还没抓到这个男人和任何可疑人士交流的痕迹。也许他该把这姑娘交上去，但他犹豫了，愿意花大价钱买消息的人是个狡猾奸诈的恶棍，他在这样的人面前说不了谎话。那就只是一个漂亮姑娘，仅此而已。  
最后，在愤恨和嫉妒之中，守夜人悄然退去，回到黑暗之中。


	13. 三只加隆排排坐

**两只加隆在打牌**

 

所有高挑窗户的百叶窗都被拉了下来，把来自外界的光线都严严实实的挡了回去，因此，宿舍客厅即便点了灯，也显得有些昏沉。

两个加隆围在茶几前打牌。他们沉默不语的依次放下手中的纸牌，观察牌局，吃掉属于自己的那份奖励或者什么都得不到让下一个人来放下牌。他们在玩小猫钓鱼，玩了一整天了，从昨日下午到今天早上，一直没停过。睡眠对他们来并不是必需品，只是简单的纸牌也消耗不了他们什么精力。

真正让人头痛的是外面正进行着的闹剧，由远及近，几乎没多少差别的几道声线在说着话，风送来叽叽喳喳的说话声，非常热闹。

在捕捉到了几个零碎的词句后，双子加隆有点不自在的换了个姿势，他改用右手肘支着沙发扶手，整个人斜斜的依靠过去，视线却一直没离开手里的牌。

“外面又在吵什么？”

双子的轻声疑问搅动了滞重的空气。

茶几的另一面，瘫在沙发里的海龙眉毛都不动一下，丢下一张牌。

“听也知道吧，一定是新来的那个家伙。真是的……为什么又会多出一个黑色的啊，怎么想的？”

双子说，“我只听出来金色头发的那个在劝架。现在动手的肯定是长翅膀的一个。”

海龙嘟哝着，“理所当然。”

“蓝色的声音听不见啊……真想知道他现在在说什么。”

“太吵了，完全听不清楚。”海龙坐正了一点，他朝着窗户的方向看去。

也许是因为经历的缘故，他们两个对外面那几个不同阶段的兄长的声音敏感度也是不同的。双子更能分辨穿冥衣和神圣衣的那几个，而海龙则对蓝色的和黑色的更擅长。那个他们谁都没见过的金色的则是和事老一样的存在。至于那个不露脸的双子宫守宫者，则根本不怎么说话。

海龙看向正弯着腰捡纸牌的双子，“你那么好奇就出去看一下啊。”

“说得简单，你怎么不去？”后者脸都没抬的说。

“如果你去，我就去。”

“我才不去。”

“但我们不能一直躲在宿舍里。”

“要不是躲着他们谁要呆在宿舍里。”

两只加隆大眼瞪小眼，相看两生厌。过了会儿，厌烦又默契的别过了脸，继续打牌。

海龙加隆来自于还没经历过圣战的加隆，即使现在接收到了那些关于未来的记忆，也无法真的彻底明白。按照前辈的话说，这就叫缺乏觉悟。眼角眉梢都还透露着一点得意和叛逆，看得双子加隆有点牙痒痒，他可不知道自己以前有着讨揍。与此相对的，海龙也对未来的自己不怎么满意，他从没想过未来居然会这么荒唐，以至于投向未来自己的眼神里总有点控诉和惊疑。

好在他们都来自于同一个自己，所以关于人生经历的这点小摩擦很快就放下了。尤其是当外面有一群兄长的时候。

虽然不太明白为什么撒加的数量会分裂的这么多，但最开始，加隆们并不介意这一点，甚至可以说很高兴了，尤其是对方每一个都明示暗示着表示愿意和自己来一段。

可怎么会呢，明明一个人可以同时拥有六七个聪明美貌的情人——即便他们都长得差不多，甚至本质上来说就是同一个人，但依然——是一件如天堂般美好的事，可怎么会呢，他们很快就沦落到地狱中去了。

这时，加隆们才发现，事情从来不是一加一这么简单的。每多出一个人，生活的难度就是在几何式的增长。

他们被迫从美梦中苏醒了，并且惊恐的发现光凭着自己这两个人，根本就无法同时应对六七个情人（兼兄长）的残酷的现实。

因为他们之间所延续着的爱是公平的，而不是像封建时代里那样充满了压迫和剥削，所以作为情人理所应当的应该平等的对待每一位爱人。而这同时也就意味着，当对方有所需求的时候，自己就绝不能挑选着拒绝。

可全部都接受也是不可能的，怎么可能有一个人同时充满满足三四位情人的需求——无论是精神上的还是肉体上的——在精神抖擞得意洋洋的活着？恐怕光是和每一个人好好的打一声招呼都是在疲于奔命。

可如果无法全部都接受，当痛苦的意识到无法公平且平等的继续维持这样的关系时，又应当理所当然的拒绝每一个人。因为他们每一个都是相同的。这就太令人人难过了。无法全部拥有，就只能统统放弃。

这就是双子和海龙之前所面临的道德的困境。理智和欲望一边角逐着一边走钢丝，身下是深不可测的深渊。而新来的那个教皇小黑就是把他们俩一条踹下深渊的罪魁祸首。

逃避虽然可耻，但好歹有用。现实真是太残酷了。更加令人窒息的还是来自于另一方充满了理解和关爱的眼神。至少蓝色头发的都会这样，保持着含蓄的沉默，但黑色的就不提也罢，那种满是戏谑的神情简直能让人羞愤到自杀。可不管是赤露露的被嘲笑，还是充满了自我牺牲一样的去承认它，这个事实都委实叫人难以接受。

不过那又怎样，他们已经在这了，呆在只有自己才能进来的宿舍里，呆了整整一天，什么都不干，就只打牌，头脑空白的打着牌。

外面是花花世界，欢乐又热闹，毕竟现在外面有两个黑色的家伙呢。之前光是一只小黑追着小蓝跑就能搅得一群撒加不得安宁。现在可是有两个，一加一远远大于一的定律用在黑色的身上也合适。搞不好黑色的家伙现在已经如愿以偿了。一想到这里，两个加隆的脸色都有点不太好。自己后院着火的危机总是恶狠狠地戳在他们俩光洁的额头上。

可是他们还没到七年之痒，怎么总这一副逼不得已要分手的惨样？连第三者都出现了。可如果真的从这里面出去了，别说七年，七天都不见得坚持得到，也就七个小时吧，很乐观了。

毕竟那可是一群撒加。

——如果是一个、两个，都可以。记忆里有人在嘟哝着，满是挫败，但三个、四个？天呐。

海龙连牌都不打了，牌往桌上一丢，人往沙发里一倒，沉重的说，“我们早晚的出去，不出去是不可能的。呆的太久他们绝对会来拆墙。”

双子什么大风大浪没见过，“那等他们着急了再说。”

“开什么玩笑？会死的吧。”海龙歪过头嘟哝着，“要是来个什么人，能稍微分散一下他们的注意力就好了……”

双子把纸牌笼在一起，“别瞎说了，上次艾俄洛斯迷路走错了地方，是谁一个黄金三角差点送他去见冥王？”

海龙沉默了。

双子却还在继续。

“可悲，真是可悲。明明就一个都不想放开，明明就什么都做不到，还想着要表现的大方。你也就只剩下一张嘴能胡说八道。”

“别说的你好像就没这么想过！”海龙抗议。

双子熟练的洗着牌，“那我问你，如果真的有人过来了怎么办？”

海龙想都不想就回答，“竞技场，打死他！”

两个人心照不宣的微笑了起来。

正是这个时候，宿舍的墙壁突然从外面炸开。一个金光闪闪的东西以超越光的速度砸进了另一面墙里。客厅里顿时一阵飞沙走石，尘飞土扬。切好的纸牌被风浪卷的满天都是。

被吓了一跳的双子大叫起来，他凑巧的认出撞进来的那个家伙身上穿着神圣衣。

海龙也慌张的跳了起来，“怎么了怎么了！”

“难道这里终于守不住了吗？”

海龙顿时惨叫，“就算再饥渴也不能这样啊！”

顿时，好几道充满杀气的目光从外墙的破洞射了进来。海龙这才意识到外面围了很多被爆炸声吸引过来看情况的撒加，整个被无数冰冷的目光瞪的傻掉了。

双子痛苦的觉得自己当年被迫离开圣域的时候是不是忘了带脑子。

好在哥哥们只是在外面看一看，并没有任何要进来的意思，甚至在尘土散去的这一会儿，他们已经全部走光。

房间里的灰尘逐步沉淀下去，从墙上大洞投进来的明媚阳光给这个昏沉的客厅带来了前所未有的活力。

双子和海龙小心翼翼的凑了过去，他们盯着碎石堆里露出来的两扇大翅膀，一面是天使的羽翼，一面是恶魔的蝠翼，是双子座神圣衣跑不掉。

翅膀抖动着掀掉身上的石块，从地上爬起来。

“我就知道穿神圣衣的最凶残了，不怎么爱说话的都比较狠……”双子喃喃自语。

翅膀听见他说话，立即回过头来，一脸吃惊，“什么玩意？”

海龙“啊”的叫了声，也被吓一跳。

双子倒松了口气，“原来又是一个‘我’啊。”

海龙开始仔细端详起新成员来，“脸好像有点肥啊，我不是这样啊，你是吃什么了？”

翅膀没好气的说，“说话客气点啊。”

双子则在思索，“神圣衣？你已经死了？”

翅膀气急，“你说的是人话吗！”

 

**三只加隆泡温泉**

 

双子和海龙发出了一阵尴尬的笑声。

翅膀看着这两个灰头土脸的自己，没好气的哼了一声，一边拍着身上的土，一边观察四周环境。当他注意到被自己撞出个大洞的外墙，和身后摇摇欲坠的支撑墙，就立即露出一点不好意思的笑容。

“你们有工具吗？我马上把房间修好……”

“这个倒不着急。”双子突然打断翅膀。海龙诧异的看着他，却被双子用手肘捅了胃，还接收到了一个意味深长的眼神。

海龙：……干嘛呀？

“我觉得目前最重要的是——你也注意到了吧，刚才外面围过来的那群？”双子脸上浮出一个对于加隆们而言过于热切和浮夸的微笑。

“什么？”翅膀稀里糊涂的问他，“你说什么？”

双子上前一步拉过翅膀的手臂，拖着他走到窗前一把撩开百叶窗，边张望边说，“还能是谁？当然是撒加啊。”他理所当然的口气让翅膀更加迷惑了，作为初来乍到、根本搞不清状况的人，翅膀对过去的自己产生了一丝畏缩。

“撒加？”他呆呆的重复。

海龙亦步亦趋跟了过来，不知道双子在卖什么药。

“光是我们就有三个了，撒加当然会更多。”双子遗憾地说，“刚才他们还在这。肯定是收到了你要来的消息。”

见鬼，海龙心想着，他在胡说八道什么。

“那边那个？”翅膀抬了抬下巴，示意对方看一个距离宿舍很遥远的影子。

“那家伙。”海龙一眼就认出是新来的教皇小黑，小声嘀咕了一句。

“对。”双子表情不变，一点都没有之前被新来的家伙吓到不敢出门的窘迫，老神在在地说，“我觉得你现在最应该做的是去和他们打一声招呼。”

你这是要推新来的自己下火坑啊！

在翅膀背后，海龙瞪大了眼。

这是迟早的事。

双子眯了眯眼，回敬了海龙一个满不在乎的眼神。

我的未来竟然这么可怕吗？

海龙满心绝望。

双子没心思搭理对方的伤春悲秋，递给他一个“快点来帮忙”的眼神后，搭上了翅膀的肩膀。

“修墙什么的都不着急，我们可以先补一下，倒是去打招呼这事比较重要。你又不是不知道，他们很在乎这个。”

“他们。”翅膀用惊异的语气重复，显然还无法适应自己突然有了复数的哥哥。

“对，他们。”双子回答，“七个呢，要全部都说过话才能再回来。”

“七个！”

“你不会怕了吧？”

翅膀退开一步，和双子拉开距离，瞪着他和海龙。

这当然不是怕不怕的问题，而是——居然有七个！怎么可能有七个！

他觉得这奇怪的地方把自己拆成了三份就够要命的了。撒加居然有七个！

“还好吧？”海龙看穿了翅膀内心的震惊，半真半假的说，“虽然不知道怎么搞的，但也没你想的那么夸张，倒不如……还不错。”他脸上露出独属于热恋的人的得意笑容。

双子也默契的说，“和我们一样，都是不同阶段的……可以这么说吧。很有意思的。那件事之前的，蓝头发的，不用我说你也知道他是什么样。还有黑色的，这个就难搞一点。还有圣战时期的那个，虽然他从来不说，但还是有点介意自己亡者的身份，”双子耸了耸肩，“他的手很凉。”

“有和你一样穿神圣衣的家伙。”海龙戚戚然的说，“打架够狠的。”他露出点不满，但很快又兴致勃勃的说，“还有一个从来没见过的金色头发的。似乎是另一个时空的哥哥！没想到金色居然也这么合适！”

翅膀目瞪口呆的看着另外两个人开心的叽叽喳喳。

“你们……似乎都很了解啊……”他的声音有点压抑。

“没有啊，没有。”双子和海龙欲盖弥彰的笑着。他们三个彼此对视，都明白对方眼睛里跳跃着的火花是什么。虽然这么讲很奇怪，但他们终究是同一个人，然后也一同喜欢着另外一个人。只不过另外一个人分裂的数量远比他们多就是了。

吃味的翅膀不满的哼了一声，“上过床了？”

双子和海龙只对着他笑。笑得像可恶的混蛋。

“如果你想你也可以啊。”海龙轻飘飘的说，“反正，我们归根结底都是一样的。他不会拒绝你。”

这次换翅膀不说话。

双子说，“如果你真的那么在乎的话，好吧，也有一个家伙我们都还没怎么说过话。和你一样，他也是新来的。”

“……”

海龙说，“就是你刚才看到的那个。穿教皇袍的那个。”

“为什么？”

“哪有那么多为什么？”海龙不耐烦的说，“你到底去不去？再拖一拖天就黑了。”

双子主动上前推着翅膀往宿舍里面走，“去之前先冲个澡吧，不管怎么说——果然！”他叫了一声，指着宿舍走廊里突然冒出来的新的卧室，拍了拍翅膀的肩膀，“最里面那个房间是你的。”

“等等！”翅膀扭身试图去抓双子，想再多问些情况，但却被他油滑的溜走了，还丢下一句话。

“我要回去修墙了，加油，回见。”

 

稀里糊涂的去洗澡，稀里糊涂的被赶出门。翅膀对这个奇怪的地方一无所知，毫无了解。他漫无目的的踏上宿舍前的小路，出着神走到了一个十字路口。

“加隆？”熟悉的声音叫住他。

翅膀转过身，是同他一样穿着神圣衣的撒加，对方的表情里充满了惊喜。

和加隆记忆里所知道的那个撒加相比，眼前的这个人，情绪和表情都舒畅的多了，有一种那些曾经压在他心上的东西终于被挪走了的轻松感。

这样的哥哥……真不错。翅膀默默的想到，走到对方的身边，两个人就像从未分离过那样，自然的聊了起来。

就当翅膀沉迷于兄长的微笑中时，对方忽然抬起手，揉了揉他的头发。

“加隆，你的头盔呢？”

双子座打架不带头盔不是常识吗！

加隆悲痛的看着他哥，看着对方顶着的那个比原来还要夸张的双子座头盔，委实说不出话来。但他不知道，这只是开始，接下来他遇见的每一个撒加，都会问他同样的问题作为聊天的结尾。

“加隆，你的头盔呢？”

“加隆，你的头盔呢？”

“加隆，你的头盔呢？”

……

我不知道！我怎么知道！（加隆）宿舍里可没有人戴头盔！

不如这么说，除了神圣衣的两个撒加和必须要用头盔挡脸制造神秘感的双子座之外，其余人谁都没有戴头盔。翅膀感觉他因为穿了神圣衣而被针对了，不由一阵憋闷，直到他在路上看见一个人，那个之前站的远远地注视着加隆宿舍的家伙。

虽然这家伙穿了一身教皇袍，还带着青铜面具，但从他露出的黑色长发和身上晦涩的小宇宙来看，是亚历士无误。

“你……”翅膀犹豫了一下，归根到底，他没什么和亚历士相处的经验。

而且这个亚历士还站的离他很远，似乎在观察什么，身上有种冷淡疏远的味道，和之前那个圣衣小黑不同，圣衣小黑一下就凑得很近，眼睛里闪着捉摸不透的光，怀带着天然的恶意想捉弄自己。翅膀警戒起来。

“新来的？”教皇小黑忽然问。

“对。”翅膀回答他，“你不也是吗？”

“比你早来几天。”对方走近了一点，掩藏在青铜面具之后的目光隐晦的上下打量着他，“你这个样子……啧。”教皇小黑发出一声意义不明的嗤笑。

“怎么？”

“没什么。”教皇小黑平淡的说，“像模像样的。”

此人疏远冷淡的态度让翅膀摸不着头脑，但似乎比之前那个圣衣小黑要好相处一些？大概吧，他心不在焉的想着。

“要一起去周围转转吗？”

似乎的确是这样，教皇小黑率先邀请道，翅膀没有拒绝的理由，两个人便在奇怪的气氛中一起上路了。

 

教皇小黑的沉默让翅膀感觉到很不自在，他便主动的打探起来对方的状态来。虽然只是早来了些时间，但教皇小黑已经把这周围摸透了，配合着话题随意的闲聊着，他们两人之间的距离也越走越近。

“话说回来，”翅膀忽然提起，“你是唯一一个没问我为什么没带头盔的人呢。”

“你希望我问？”

“当然不——”

“你需要头盔？”翅膀感觉到对方疑惑的看着自己，“头盔我没有，面具想要的话倒是可以借你。”

说着，小黑就摸了摸自己的青铜面具，似乎有点想要摘下来的意思。翅膀下意识就按住了他的手。

“怎么？”面具上遮挡了眼睛的红宝石切片下，如此靠近的距离下可以看清眼睛的形状。

他们彼此注视着，一丝暧昧从中而生。

“如果要摘下面具的话，我帮你啊。”翅膀声音一颤，但马上就流畅的说了出来。

“你试试啊。”小黑毫无退却，盯着翅膀的眼睛说。

翅膀的手离开小黑的手，抓住了冰凉面具的边缘，扣紧了，稍一用力，就把面具掀了起来。

面具下的面孔依然熟悉，虽然难以言喻，但翅膀察觉到这个亚历士比另一个要稍微年轻一点，是那个十三年里统治圣域的伪装者。

这让翅膀感觉到一阵兴奋，他利落的将面具揭了下来。

与他想象中不符，教皇小黑对这充满了调戏意味的动作没那么大反应，他一扭头，勾起唇角说，“到了。”

他们抵达了一座竞技场，其里面人声鼎沸。

“时间正好。”

教皇小黑没管翅膀手里的面具，率先进去。翅膀跟了上。

“面具不要了吗？”

“你先替我拿着。”

这时竞技场里的人迎了上来，带头的是穿着陌生圣衣的阿布罗迪。

“早上好，亚历士，还有……加隆？”阿布罗迪笑着说，“你们来的刚刚好，马上就要开始了，你们谁要上？我们还差一个人。”

教皇小黑把翅膀往前面一推。

“做什么？”翅膀看他。

“让你亲自体验一下这个地方是做什么的。还有，”失去了面具的遮挡，那双红眼睛里不怀好意的光在此刻格外鲜明，“好好和其他人相处啊。”

翅膀来不及后悔，就稀里糊涂的被阿布罗迪拽进了竞技场。

而后一整天，翅膀从各种意义上和以前的同伴、敌人、陌生人打成了一片。教皇小黑偶尔会出现在观战席上，幸灾乐祸的看着翅膀揍人或者被揍。不过等翅膀从竞技场脱身，这家伙早就跑得无影无踪了。

“混蛋……”

灰头土脸的翅膀愤愤的把青铜面具捏成一团，用力丢向远方。

 

 

“加隆。”

在原色撒提到这事之前，翅膀加隆从没想过自己会暴露。

“你跟新来的那个黑色的，做过了吧？”

虽然是疑问句，但原色撒说的十分肯定。他话语中轻微的动摇并不是因为不确定，而是别的什么。

翅膀的脚步顿了顿，下意识停了下来，不过原色撒并没有等他，翅膀回过神后立即快走两步追了上去。

这也对，加隆想，要不然一本正经的聊这种话题也太可怕了。

当然了，这场对话发生的时候，他还没仔细思考过他未来不久要和所有的哥哥都滚一遍床单……他知道这件事，但事情具体是怎么展开的，就完全不在他的预料之内了。

就像他没料到自己和教皇小黑做了这件事会如此之快的就传到原色撒的耳朵里。

他究竟是怎么知道的？

“哎……是。”

前天翅膀在野外抓住了机会，逮住了那个坑害他的狡猾家伙。也许是没有圣衣加护，也可能是并没有太过认真，他们的打斗不久就变成了纯粹的肢体纠缠。他们在地上滚成一团。当翅膀喘着气把对方四肢着地的按在身下时，一切就顺理成章的发生了。

“那……另外两个你没有向你提过吧？其实宿舍这个东西，在得到房间主人邀请后，是可以带着其他人进入的。”

“是，是吗？”翅膀的声音变得很虚弱。

通往彼此宿舍的分岔路近在眼前。

“对。而且如果需要什么东西的话，在客厅的许愿箱里拿也比较方便。”

翅膀简直不敢去想对方在暗示什么。

岔路口到了。

原色撒停了下来。翅膀也跟着一起止住脚步，红着脸注视着侧过身来的兄长。

只是改变了头发的颜色，整个人的气质都发生了奇妙的变化。美丽耀眼的金色在落日余晖中染上了淡淡的橘色，看起来暖洋洋的。连原色撒的表情都看起来比平时的他更为柔和。

翅膀难以形容这一瞬间心旗摇曳的感觉。明明才和另外一个人上过床不是吗？也许正是因为如此，才会突然感受到对方身上激增的吸引力。

总之，复数的对方和复数的自己真是种古怪的体验。

“那么，回头见。”

原色撒揉了揉翅膀的头发，笑了。

 

“……你这是发生了什么好事？”

海龙眼尖的发现翅膀脸上没有完全褪去的红晕。

挂在墙上遮挡破洞的防风布前，双子本来懒洋洋的蹲在那研究怎么修墙，听见海龙的呼声后，立即抬头看向推门而入的翅膀。他们对视了短短的一瞬间后，双子仿佛想到了什么似的，投给翅膀一个意味深长的眼神。

翅膀顿时感觉到胃部一阵抽痛，连带脸上的红晕也全部消散不见了。那个眼神令他回忆起自己被小黑卖进竞技场后，对方的表现。

“哦，新来的那个啊，他前两天因为和另外一个黑色的一起喝酒闹事，结果被穿神圣衣的撒加狠狠教训了……原来的那个是从不长记性，但这个穿教皇袍的倒是对神圣衣的哥哥变得很小心，大概真的被揍疼了吧……”

双子随口说道。

这种事明明就该早点说啊！

翅膀又立即想起原色撒暗示自己的话，冲到了双子面前，把他从地上拽起来。

“你是不是还有什么事没告诉我？”

“什么什么事？”双子试着挣脱他。

“许愿箱！”翅膀咬牙切齿的说，“还有可以邀请别人到自己房间什么的！”

“这种东西不该是显而易见的吗？呃——好吧，我们又不像撒加那样那么多人，来新人了还需要搞个迎新晚会，再发给你一个住宿须知。”

“这种事就应该——”

“你和谁上床了？”

海龙突然插了进来。

客厅里忽然一静。

“哦……”双子缩了缩脖子。

“哦什么哦。”

“哪个？”

“你管那么多做什么！”

“难怪会生气……”

“闭嘴！”

“明显不上床的话根本不需要这个啊，谁没事闲的会在自己房间里和别人约会。”海龙耸耸肩。

“一看就是和新来的那个……是吧？看来是。”

双子从翅膀手里滑脱出来。

“让我来猜猜……嗯嗯……这个时间金色头发的那个喜欢散步，你们遇见了……然后被对方警告了。”

“哦——”

“喂！什么叫警告！”

“不管怎么样在外面做了的话就是会被训斥，除了黑色的那个。可你既没有惹上蓝色的还挨了训，还提到了许愿箱，不管怎么想都是——”

“你技术太差了，其他人都看不下去了啊。”

海龙幸灾乐祸的总结。

“闭嘴啊！”

翅膀脑子都快炸了。神圣衣的两扇翅膀也恐吓一样的打开。

那种时候怎么可能会想到那么多！等回过神来一切都已经结束了。野外自然没什么清理的条件，但他也尽量抹掉痕迹并把对方好好的送回去了。他们回去的时候宿舍里根本没有别的哥哥在怎么会被人发现！

“只是假装不在而已。那么多人再怎么轮换也不可能完全没人在家。而你又恰好赶上了最喜欢帮忙调节关系的金色的那个。要是其他的那些可能就不了了之了。怎么运气就这么不好呢？”

海龙不停发出邪恶的啧啧声。

为什么年轻的我这么欠揍？翅膀眼前一阵一阵的发黑。

“哎，这边。”

双子没有落井下石，他朝翅膀招招手，领他到客厅角落里一个类似于外置的保险箱一样的东西前面。

“这个就是许愿箱。如果有什么需要的东西就对着它许愿。能塞进其中的愿望就会在里面，太大的则会出现在无人注意到的地方。比如说——啤酒。”

双子打开箱子，里面出现了半打混合口味的水果啤酒，还有一只润滑剂和一盒套套。

“……”这他妈还买一赠二？

双子面不改色的拿走了啤酒。

“喏。不想被别人知道自己想要什么的话就在心里默念。这个你就带走吧，我觉得你马上要用上了。”

“不，不必。”

“我觉得他更需要的是教学光碟啊。”

海龙阴魂不散的冒出来，还啪的一下合上了箱子。

在翅膀发作前，海龙又飞快的打开箱子。

取生理卫生用品而代之的是一张光盘。

“……还真行啊。”双子睁大了眼。

“……我就是试试。”

这三个人你瞅瞅我，我瞅瞅你，沉默半响后，最后都按捺不住自己的好奇心去把箱子合上。最后海龙默默的把光碟拿了出来，溜到电视机前将其塞进了游戏机。

双子抓过沙发上的遥控器，按了播放。

起初电视里是一片黑暗的，也没什么声音。大概三十秒后，视野才逐渐亮了起来。

一个看起来有点眼熟的卧室出现在画面上。

“这不是……”撒加在双子宫的房间吗？翅膀有点惊讶。

双子心不在焉的说，“嗯嗯，是。你的不也是？”

翅膀的卧室当然是他在双子宫的那个。虽然不合情理，但他们也不是身处什么正常的世界，就没什么好奇怪的。

“我的可是在海界的寝宫。”

“有什么可骄傲的，冬天冷得要死。”双子紧盯着屏幕说，“为什么是撒加的卧室……”

海龙也想到了这个诡异的问题。明明应该是成人教学录像才对啊。他就是这么许愿的。

成人——教学——录像。和他们有什么关系？

这时电视里传出混乱的脚步声，它从卧室的入口处传来，以及还有衣物摩擦的声音，和毫无节奏的湿润喘息。怎么听怎么耳熟。

翅膀呆住了，双子脸色大变，而海龙脑子一空后抬手把电视炸成了废铁。

半晌。

“……那玩意……”

“没错了。”

“啊啊啊——”海龙拉开了黄金三角，逃走了。

“我就说怎么可能会有那种东西的教学视频啊……”双子一脸尴尬。

“果然是那家伙的记忆吗……”

翅膀满是同情的想起了恨不得原地爆炸的海龙。

世界上总不会有比亲身经历更适合拿来给另一个自己当教学教材的东西了——这么一想好像也没有错。

只不过。

“这个世界真糟糕。”

“可不是。”

 

（未完待续） 


End file.
